With Strings Attached
by DTITUS
Summary: Picking up where the anime left off. Chihaya struggles to come back from surgery, keep her club motivated, and chart a course for the future…a future that she hopes will include Arata. Taichi is at her side as always, but will he be able to let go of her and accept happiness when it comes his way? ArataxChihaya, TaichixRion
1. Chapter 1

Here's a quick list of names and nicknames for reference, recorded in the Japanese fashion of Last Name, First Name.

 _Ayase Chihaya_

 _Mashima Taichi_

 _Yamashiro Rion aka Yama-chan_

 _Nishida Yusei aka Porky_

 _Komano Tsutomu aka Desktomu_

 _Oe Kanade aka Kana-chan_

 _Wakamiya Shinobu aka Shinubu-chan, the Queen_

 _Wataya Arata_

 _Hanano Sumire_

 _Tsukuba Akihiro_

CHIHAYA

"You!" The amber eyes that met mine widened in surprise. "And you!" The redhead pointed a finger at Taichi. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Yama-chan!" I greeted her warmly. Her small mouth dropped open. Under his breath Taichi took issue with my familiarity. "Yama?...chan?" he muttered skeptically.

"Coach Sakurazawa invited us," I answered her easily. "I'm glad you were walking by…I didn't know how we were going to find everyone!" My eyes flitted over the campus of Fujisaki High School; its blocky buildings and branching sidewalks appeared completely deserted.

The girl stood frozen in disbelief. Taichi tried his luck. "It's Yamashiro-san, isn't it?" he asked smoothly. "I'm Mashima Taichi and this is Ayase Chihaya. We're from the Misuzawa karuta club. Your coach invited us to come and join you for your training camp. We don't have an actual coach, you see?" he added by way of explanation.

 _It's so sad! Our club has no coach!_

Yama-chan's wide eyes never left Taichi's face even as she nodded slowly in acknowledgement. She looked as though she were seeing a ghost. "Well," she visibly shook it off, voiding her face of emotion. "I'll take you to Coach Sakurazawa then." Pivoting sharply, she set off at a brisk pace along one of the walkways.

Taichi and I shared a look, silently communicating our unease with the cool reception. "Last chance to bail," he said, keeping his voice low. That little furrow in his brow told me he was worried.

"Come on," I urged him. I strode forward, confident he would follow.

Taichi is a big worrier. He doesn't talk about it, but I can feel it. He worries about his grades and about his future. He worries about the club and about why he hasn't conquered karuta the way he easily conquered other sports. Deep down, he worries that it's because he's lacking something innately, that, no matter how much time and effort he puts in, he won't ever be good enough.

Sometimes I catch him looking at me with this pondering expression. I don't know what he's looking for, but I hope one day he'll find it.

At least he's grown out of bullying other kids to bolster his ego. Would I even have noticed Wataya Arata if Taichi hadn't picked on him back in sixth grade? The boy from Fukui was so quiet, withdrawn into himself at the time. Without Taichi's insufferable goading, I might have completely missed the most important thing ever to happen to me.

"Chihaya." Taichi's voice hinted at impatience. My head snapped up and I realized Yama-chan had turned off the path I was continuing along. Together, Taichi and I followed our tight-lipped guide as she cut across the grass toward the track arena. I sucked in a breath as I saw at least three dozen students gathered there, chatting and in various stages of stretching.

 _Amazing! Such a huge club! I WANT ONE!_

Coach Sakurazawa stood to one side, supervising. Like the students, she was dressed comfortably in a track suit, but there was no doubt that she was in charge. Authority oozed from her, and if she hadn't been so nice to me already I'd be scared stiff about now. Yama-chan reached her before we did, delivering a thick spiral notebook into her hands and muttering something too quietly for us to hear.

"Rion," we heard the coach's answer as we approached. "No one here can help you improve as much as these two can. Learn some humility, or I'll start looking for a different captain." Yama-chan bowed her head and waited.

 _Coach S is tough!_ As she turned to us, her stern façade relaxed into a neutral expression that must have been her version of welcome. "Ayase-san, Mashima-kun. I'm glad you could make it." Her appraising eye scanned me from head to toe in an instant, returning to rest on my bandaged hand. "You mentioned an operation," she acknowledged, inviting further explanation. Rion's head snapped up, and her horrified gaze settled on my injury.

I quickly described the underlying condition and how the surgery should correct it, taking pains to reassure them both that Yama-chan was not to blame. After hearing my spiel, Coach S decided I should take part in the stretches but skip the warm-up runs each day. She allowed that I could participate in matches if I felt up to it, as long as I used my left hand. "You won't develop a whole lot of muscle memory over two days anyway," she concluded.

Taichi and I were dispatched to the locker rooms to change into more comfortable attire. Soon he was running laps with the others while I continued with slow stretches. My eyes absently followed his progress around the track. He was a natural athlete and moved efficiently, easily matching Fujisaki's fastest runners. He was beautiful to watch somehow, or maybe I just felt comforted by his familiar gait in the midst of so much that was unfamiliar—from the school and students to the awkward bulk of bandages weighing down my hand.

Even now my finger was beginning to throb from the heat and my heightened activity level. I held it pointing skyward for a while to ease the ache.

This weakness was incredibly frustrating, but every time the pain hit I grit my teeth and vowed that it would pay off in better karuta one day soon. Two faces fluttered before my mind's eye: Shinobu-chan, the Queen, and Arata, my…

I sighed, watching as a humid breeze riffled through the green leaves of the nearby cherry trees.

Arata. My childhood friend. The one who first believed in me. The one I missed all through middle school. I sent letters, but he was an irregular correspondent, and eventually I heard nothing from him at all. Still, his blue eyes haunted me. In them, at times, I'd seen a hunger to prove himself, to become more than the boy with a shabby apartment and a paper route and a country accent. At other times they'd been lit with absolute confidence that his hard work would lead him to Omi Jingu. Even at that young age, I never doubted he would one day become a karuta Master.

And whenever he looked at me…those blue eyes revealed first surprise, and then delight. A smile curved my lips as I remembered how my heart echoed that delight. _"Let's play!"_ Karuta was our shared passion, a gift we opened together on many afternoons during that one short winter.

I guess it was a desire to feel that mutual delight again that kept me practicing relentlessly all through middle school. To a seventh grader, Fukui seemed as unreachable as the moon, but I knew that—if I could just get good enough—I could compete in tournaments in high school that he would also travel to compete in. It was the only way I could imagine ever being able to play him again.

Then time passed, and we lost contact, and it felt awkward to imagine meeting him for any reason other than karuta. But I missed him, so I kept working toward that day.

And then we did meet, but not in the happy way I'd imagined.

When I made Class A, it gave me an excuse to break the barrier of silence that had grown up between us. But my phone call didn't bring the delight I hoped for; it brought horror and heartbreak.

It just wasn't possible that the future Master had forsaken the cards. Even worse than thinking of playing the rest of my life without him was imagining a world deprived of his beautiful karuta. I couldn't make sense of it. And I couldn't let it go.

So I cajoled my sister into lending me money, and pleaded with Taichi to join my cause, and jumped onto a train with no thought but of getting to his house as quickly as possible and finding him and making him see reason. As I walked down the blossom-strewn road toward the shop where he was working, my mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions. I tried to imagine what the sixth grader Arata would look like now. I couldn't reconcile the deep, bitter voice I'd heard on the phone with the brave little boy I remembered.

And then as I looked up from the muddy path, I saw his eyes—just for a second—as he sped by on a bicycle. Whatever happened next is a blur; I just reacted, desperate to look into those eyes again and understand. There was a tumble of arms and legs and metal spokes, but when I opened my eyes I felt whole again. There he was, staring back at me…my Arata. Those blue eyes, still framed by glasses, held that familiar expression of surprise and amazement.

Whatever we'd had in sixth grade exploded into new dimensions of depth and color. He was still Arata. And we were connected by something powerful that I didn't understand.

He was broken and could not be quickly or easily mended. But just as before, our souls called out to one another. The love I felt for him and the love I felt for karuta echoed around the corresponding places in his own spirit, melting the icy walls around his heart beginning with that first visit and through every email and too-short meeting until the day he gave me the gift I'd been waiting for: _"Next time we'll meet in a match."_

We haven't had our match yet, and I want so badly to kneel across from him, smell the tatami, feel the hot, close air, and see the delight in his blue eyes as I send him a challenge.

Only I don't have a challenge worthy of him yet. He defeated Shinobu-chan, and I still haven't come close to beating her. I've got to work harder. Harder! So he will have fun when we finally play a match. I've got to be faster, more focused, more… _Ow!_

The insistent throbbing of my finger alerted me to the way I was tensing up. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath through my nose, and exhaled slowly through my mouth, releasing my rigid muscles.

Enough reminiscing. I'd come here to work hard and learn whatever I could from Coach S and her program. I'll be good enough to face him one day. I just have to keep working.

-0-0-0-0-

Coach S alternated discussions of strategy with rounds of matches. For the first round, she pitted me against the third-year who was narrowly defeated by Porky in the team finals (Suzuki Kanata I learned later), and Taichi against his twin. Coach S paced the room while we played, asking questions of various students that led them in analyzing which card to send or how to move their cards or to position a card they received. Her insights were thought-provoking and I wished I had time to write everything down in my notebook. But I was in the middle of my own match, and handicapped by having to use my left hand. One of their senpais read for us, which minimized my hearing advantage, but I managed to scrape out a win by two.

The twins were generous spirits, though, and swept me and Taichi along with them to the cafeteria when Coach S called for a lunch break. We joined the line that had already formed, and, in between peppering me with questions about my thought process during our match, Kanata explained how some of their parents prepared meals on-site for the camp each year.

"That's amazing!" I responded. "Taichi," I tugged his sleeve for attention, since he was in his own conversation with Manata. "Taichi, can you imagine our club being this big one day and having parents so supportive that they come and cook for us?!"

He raised his eyebrows doubtfully but allowed, "I'm sure _you_ can."

My ponytail bobbed as I nodded enthusiastically. Taichi's mom didn't exactly fit in that picture, but parents like Oe-san would surely be supportive. I began telling our line-mates about Oe-san and how we wear traditional clothing for most matches. Several girls had joined us, and their questions continued as we collected our dishes and found a table together. They allowed me a spot by Taichi but otherwise did their best to arrange themselves around him. The twins sat across from us and were soon joined by a couple familiar faces-the long-lashed blond and the fox-eyed guy we faced in the team tournament.

"Ayase-san, right?" asked the blond as he sat next to me. At my nod he continued. "Yamai Makoto." His expression was cool but not openly hostile. We said the blessing over our food and then he continued. "It took some guts for you to come here after taking our trophy." His gaze followed the chopsticks collecting noodles from his bowl, so I wasn't sure how to take his words.

"Yamai…" one of the twins scolded under his breath.

"I – I just love karuta and I want to get better," I expressed myself sincerely. "Playing your hardest, in a close match, well, it's so much fun. And your team has so many Class A players…I- I hope I get to play every one of you this weekend!" I declared with vehemence.

The twins and Fox-eyes looked taken aback. Blondie, I mean, Yamai-kun, met my eyes and I watched a hint of a feral smile cross his face. "Alright then," he said, pleased by my challenge.

I returned my attention to wrangling the noodles in my own bowl. Eating properly had become a chore with my index finger immobilized.

Yamai must have noticed me struggling. "Rion broke your finger?"

I sighed. "No, the injury just aggravated an underlying condition." I explained yet again about my weird bone problem and the surgery. "It wasn't Yama-chan's fault," I concluded soberly. Both our eyes drifted to where the redhead sat at a table nearby. Surprisingly, she was looking our direction as well. But, no, she was actually looking past me—glaring at Taichi.

"Looks like she's pretty ticked at your boyfriend," Yamai observed.

I was puzzling over her expression, so it took a minute for his words to sink in. "My boyfriend?" I asked blankly.

Suddenly it felt like every eye at the table was scrutinizing me. Yamai spoke first. "Your teammate there," he nodded toward Taichi.

"Mashima-kun," one of the twins helpfully supplied the name.

"Yeah, Mashima-kun. He's not your boyfriend?"

 _Whaaaat? Where did they get that idea?!_ "N-n-no!" I felt my face warming.

The girls abruptly interrupted their conversation with Taichi. "You're not dating?" they chorused on a hopeful note.

Taichi looked awkward but confirmed my words. "No." The girls exchanged conspiratorial looks. He continued evenly, eyes downcast looking at his food. "We're just friends."

"But you look so good together!" Kanata's girlfriend exclaimed. I blushed again.

Taichi's laugh carried more irritation than mirth.

"Never mind that," said the girl on Taichi's other side as she laid a hand on his arm. "You were telling us about how you started your club just last year." She looked at him expectantly and he picked up the conversation again.

"I apologize," Yamai said, drawing my attention back to him. Any hint of hostility was gone from his face now, and a glint shone in his eyes. "I just assumed." He studied my face for several moments, seeming pleased by what he saw. "Still…" He turned his gaze across the room and found Rion picking at her food. Even as we watched she stole another glance at Taichi. "I wonder what's bugging her."

It seemed we might find out after lunch. Coach S lectured a bit about memorization and how to integrate it into your strategy. She allowed most players to find their own partners but purposefully matched Taichi with Yama-chan, and matched me with a second-year girl I later learned was number two in her class.


	2. Chapter 2

TAICHI

Chihaya and I knelt on the tatami as we waited for our partners to collect the card sets from the storage shelf. It was a spacious room, originally intended as a music room apparently, and had an abundance of tall windows. As I stretched my arms and shoulders, I could hear the murmurs of its occupants buzzing around me.

"She's going to play the guy who beat her at Nationals."

"The hot guy from the other high school."

"Why is Coach letting her play him again? He beat her pretty badly."

"Hope I get a chance to play him. I wouldn't mind losing to that gorgeous face."

"Rion needs to get taken down a few notches. I hope he beats her even worse than last time."

"I don't know why she's the new captain anyway—no one likes her."

 _Whoa, this school doesn't have much team spirit. Is this what happens when your club gets big and successful?_

I glanced at Chihaya. Her face was slack, but her eyes glowed. Clearly she was smitten with the idea of a club having so many members. Our club seemed kind of pitiful in comparison, with our seven oddball members and part-time advisor and dusty storage building we have to share with the concert band. But at least we support one another as a team. More than that, we'd become friends.

Yama-chan returned and knelt before me without making eye contact. I watched as she spread the cards out before us, either oblivious to or ignoring the nasty glances directed her way by many of her teammates. She moved gracefully, mixing and dividing the cards with practiced ease. Her bobbed hair with its unusual copper hues framed a heart-shaped face and accentuated her big amber eyes. She was attractive without trying to be, kind of like Chihaya.

She looked up suddenly and caught me watching her. A blush stained her cheeks and she hastily returned to placing her cards.

As I set about positioning my own cards, my mind replayed her flush. I hadn't meant to embarrass her, but the pink tinge in her cheeks made her even more attractive. There was something heady about knowing I could evoke such a reaction despite the hard shell she normally maintained. _What's going in on her mind anyway? In one day she's given me the cold shoulder, glared at me, and blushed for me._

I gave myself a mental shake. _Focus! Everyone's watching to see if I can beat her again or if it was just a fluke._

Casting aside my errant thoughts, I reviewed what I knew of her. Her hands were strong and showed calluses, so I could assume she had years of experience to guide her. I'd heard that her grandmother was a high level reader, and I'd seen for myself the reality of her heightened game sense. She wasn't Master Suo as I'd feared, but her play was similar to Chihaya's in her first year of high school…unbeatably fast on certain cards, but lacking accuracy and strategy.

Coach Sakurazawa called an end to the memorization time and I leaned back on my heels, loosening my back muscles once again. Yama-chan looked up at me from beneath her lashes, sullenly, but with a hint of fear. Apparently the sting of losing to me in the finals was not forgotten.

 _Down to it then_ , I thought and prepared myself for battle. The first card was on my side and I was ready. The second card she took before I fully understood the first syllable. Her speed was alarming and I had to remind myself to be patient. One card at a time.

Chihaya was playing next to me, and I noticed that she and Yama-chan tended to win the same one-syllable cards; clearly, their game sense was unbeatable on those.

 _Just let those go. Protect what I can. Be patient._

Because she reacted so hastily, I decided to try something. Could I draw her into making faults by feinting early toward multi-syllable cards on her side? It was a gamble. Sometimes the card I targeted really was the one being read; but when it wasn't, my strategy paid off. She was moving too quickly and couldn't stop before touching the wrong card. I then took the correct one a few beats later and sent her yet another multi-syllable card. Each time I did this her face grew a little more frantic.

Still, her speed forced me to move quickly as well, whether I was covering or feinting or crossing back after a feint. It was excellent practice for me, and without the pressure of the Class A title hanging over my head, I could finally relate to what Chihaya was always saying about a close match being especially fun.

When the match passed the halfway point, I began the process of mentally reviewing the remaining cards on the field against the dead cards yet to be read. Coach Sakurazawa showed up about this time and watched over my and Chihaya's shoulders. She began to quiz me after certain plays.

"Mashima-kun, why did you move on the first syllable that time?"

"Because 'While autumn' had already been read, so I knew I could take 'While the autumn' before hearing the next syllable."

"Ayase-san, Rion, did you hear that? Do you understand how Mashima-kun uses his memorization to narrow the playing field?" She repeated the lesson several times, occasionally questioning Chihaya's partner instead, since she employed techniques similar to mine.

Rion looked even more panicked now that she realized how I'd been using my mental strength against her. It was too late in the match for her to begin counting cards, so she was left second guessing every multi-syllable card. She still had eight cards on her side when I passed her my last.

"Thank you for the match," she said quietly as we bowed. If possible, she looked even more dejected than after the Class B finals. I felt pleased. I'd performed well and felt solid, even in the face of her daunting speed. It also felt good to prove that my win at the tournament was deserved.

Coach Sakurazawa continued to quiz Chihaya on whether certain cards had been read, and her match ended with only a three card differential. When the other matches concluded, the coach returned.

"So, Ayase-san, Rion, you understand you must work harder on memorization." They nodded tiredly. "And Mashima-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You rely on it too much. How many practice strokes do you begin with each day?"

"How many?" I'd only recently begun incorporating practice swings into my play at all.

"You should be doing at least 300 practice strokes a day. At full intensity. You need to build your muscles and your stamina if you want to be fast enough to beat opponents with good game sense."

I remembered Arata saying something similar after we watched Master Suo in January. "Right," I agreed, determining to follow her prescription.

Coach Sakurazawa moved off and I returned my gaze to Rion, who had been stacking the cards. She was searching my face intently.

"You can remember which cards have been read? For all 100 cards?" she asked. Her face revealed nothing.

"Yeah." I waited for her reaction.

"You must be very smart," she observed evenly.

It was strange, being in a place where you had no reputation preceding you. Everyone at Misuzawa knew my name from the top of the class list every semester. But no one knew me here; well, except Chihaya, but a quick glance confirmed that she was in the middle of a power nap.

I met Rion's cool gaze. How to answer without sounding totally arrogant? "Coach Sakurazawa seems to think you're capable of it as well."

Rion looked down at her hands. That compelling vulnerability was peeking out again. "Coach has high standards," she mused. Looking up again sharply she said, "I will do my best."

I blinked in surprise, struck by the determination in her face. Such a soft face, with rounded cheeks and chin, but the hard set of her mouth and eyes reminded me of Chihaya's own stubborn expression.

I couldn't help but smile at the resemblance. "Good." Her eyes grew wide and she leaned away. I realized I'd been staring and decided to stand. She stood as well and I tried to put things back on an even keel. "So what kind of memorization techniques have you been taught?"

She described several as she accompanied me to where I'd left my water bottle and bag in a chair by the wall. We continued to compare notes as I followed her to her belongings and she sipped on a juice box.

"Rion," a girl with long, black hair interrupted us to tease her. "You're fraternizing with the enemy!" She sent me a flirtatious smile.

Another girl joined our growing circle, her eyes flashing with mischief as she said, "Have you learned all his secrets?"

Rion, to her credit, remained collected—although I guessed the sudden dabbing at her face with a towel might have been invented to hide her flushed cheeks. A protective impulse rose up in me and I was opening my mouth to change the subject when her voice rang out, firm and unapologetic. "There are no secrets here. He's a well-balanced player who's only going to get better." Her frank gaze turned to mine. "I'd be surprised if anyone can beat him at finals next summer."

 _Wow. That was unexpected_.

Her honest appraisal made me feel warm inside. I'd spent the past year chasing Chihaya's goal for me. And it felt like she'd believed in me, believed that if I just worked hard enough for long enough then I would be able to achieve Class A.

But this was different.

This girl seemed to see a future me that was inevitable. She didn't just see what I _might_ become; she saw something in me that was already growing, already expanding to become stronger and better. Could she really see that after playing me only twice? Or was it just flattery?

My eyes slid over the impressed looks of the other girls and returned to Rion. Her amber eyes sparked and her chin was lifted in a slight show of defiance, yet her cheeks held a pink tinge. Not flattery, then. But why was she blushing?

An authoritative alto voice came from behind me. "Rion's right," Coach Sakurazawa said. "Mashima-kun played ten matches in two days at nationals this year, and he never lost."

I hadn't thought of it, since I was so focused on the team winning and then on making Class A, but she was right. It was a worthy accomplishment.

 _I wonder what Mom did with_ that _trophy…_ I thought dryly.

"Ah," our instructor continued, her eyebrow raised in an expression of wry amusement. "I can see that went right to your head. Well, Mashima-kun, let's have you play Yamai next. Rion, you'll play Ayase-san."

Rion's eyes sparked again, eager for a re-match with the girl who'd bested her. So like Chihaya…

 _Speaking of Chihaya, I'd better check on her_. I spotted her still slumped on the tatami, a cluster of guys standing nearby and shooting worried looks in her direction. I picked up the Daddy Bear bag from the chair next to mine and walked over to her prone form.

"Oi, Chihaya, time to wake up." I dropped the bag next to her head but she didn't move. "Chi-hayaaa." I knelt and gave her a shove.

"Is she okay?" a masculine voice came from above. Yamai-kun.

"She just does this. It must take a lot of concentration to use her left hand instead of her right, so she's probably more worn out than usual." My heart squeezed a little as I thought of it. I brushed her hair back from her forehead, then realized I'd better play off the affectionate gesture. I pushed the silky locks behind her ear, then leaned in and called, "Shinobu-chan!"

She sat up instantly, barely missing my head, and frantically looked right and left.

I heard Yamai's laughter from behind me. "Impressive!" He was interrupted by some girls who flirted with him and requested he do a trick for them. It was a strange dichotomy here—the razor-sharp focus while playing a match followed immediately by social frivolity completely unrelated to karuta. I wondered if it was due to their size or if our own club was warped by the infectious nature of Chihaya's obsession.

Her confused gaze finally gave up searching for the Queen and landed on me. "Here," I said, picking up her bag and waving it in front of her. "I think you need some chocolate." She nodded and took it from me. As she found her water bottle and candy stash I filled her in on Coach Sakurazawa's pairings.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked solicitously. "If you need a break, I'll speak to Coach Sakurazawa for…."

"No!" she interrupted me. More calmly she reiterated, "No, I want to play Yama-chan." Her eyes grew unfocused and she absently reached her right hand over the playing field, no doubt reaching for an unseen card. I caught her wrist and brought her arm back to her lap. "Remember what the doctor said." My fear made it sound angry.

"Right." She deflated. Just as suddenly she grabbed both sides of her head. "Aaargh! This is so frustrating."

Rion walked up and knelt across from Chihaya. She bowed and held the position while she meekly intoned, "I'm very sorry to have caused you trouble, Ayase-san."

"Oh, no, it was my fault," Chihaya reacted instinctively. "I'm just sorry that I can't give you my best match today." Rion's head came up at that. She was hard to read, but it seemed like she understood and agreed with Chihaya's sentiment. _Two of a kind._

"But do you know what?" Chihaya continued, now bubbling with excitement. "I learned so much from playing left-handed about how to defend against left-handed opponents. It's completely different from right-handed karuta! Did you know the Queen is left-handed by the way? Anyway, when you're playing with your left hand…." I'd heard this lesson at least twice, so I decided to go get the cards and find Yamai. Rion's eyes followed me as I stood and walked away.

I picked up a box of cards just as Coach Sakurazawa called for us to take our places. Yamai fell into step beside me as I made my way back toward the girls.

"Ayase-san looks very familiar," he mused. "Isn't she a model?"

"That's her sister," I clarified.

"Ah, I see. But she is really pretty, isn't she? I suppose she has guys lining up to confess to her at your school."

An exasperated laugh escaped. "Not exactly," I said. The words 'beauty in vain' echoed through my head. "Our school doesn't really get the whole karuta thing."

"So she's not dating anyone," he observed.

I frowned.

Laying a hand on his shoulder, I pulled us to a halt. "Don't even bother," I said, looking him squarely in the eye. "Her only love is karuta."

Arata's face flashed before my eyes.

 _Or maybe not._

I'd promised Kana-chan that I'd try harder. I needed to remember that this trip wasn't just to improve our skills. My mind ran ahead, looking for ways to make the most of this time we had as a pair.

Yamai sat next to Chihaya, so I took the spot beside Rion. Her head turned at the movement and, recognizing me, a tiny smile of welcome lit her face. It was so unusual to see her express emotion that I couldn't help feeling gratified.

"Let's do our best," I said with my own smile of encouragement. She nodded, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Are you gonna pass out the cards or what?" Yamai's disgruntled voice broke through.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamai took every opportunity to goad me during the match. He made a point of looking at Chihaya a lot and smiling when he caught her eye. He moved the Chihayafuru card at least five times, shooting me a smug look every time he handled it, and blowing his long bangs in a most irritating manner once he'd placed it. Yet he was a strong Class A player. Even with all his shenanigans, he remained focused and rarely made a fault. The match gave me good practice at tuning out distractions and not letting my opponent rattle me. I was only partially successful and he managed to beat me by four cards. His superior smile was a bitter pill to swallow.

I turned my attention to the match beside ours. Both Chihaya and Yama-chan had pushed their hair back behind their ears. A glance at the nearly even card differential and I knew it was another close match of sound and reaction. Chihaya had split the like cards on her side but Yama-chan had grouped hers, gambling that she could react more quickly than a left-handed Chihaya. As the match proceeded I could see that her strategy was paying off, but Chihaya seemed unfazed. She continued to make practice swings after each loss, apparently less concerned with losing this match than with achieving the Queen's pinpoint accuracy.

When Yama-chan captured the win, they exchanged the token thank-yous, then Rion stabbed Chihaya with a glare. "What was that? You didn't give me your best," she accused in a harsh whisper.

Chihaya's eyes grew wide. Several matches were still ongoing so she pitched her voice low. "I-I-I'm sorry. I've been trying to learn to use both at the same time." Her eyes wandered up to the ceiling, seeing something we didn't.

"Both what?" Yama-chan asked disgustedly.

Chihaya continued in a daze, talking over her. "But it's confusing trying to do it left-handed." Her voice trailed off and her eyelids fluttered, and I knew what was coming next.

"Yamai, catch her!" I hissed.

He'd been watching, as fascinated by the standoff as I was, but at my command he startled and took in Chihaya's teetering form. She collapsed in his direction and he managed to gather her in his arms as she crumpled. The sight burned me up, but it was better than allowing her to bang her head again.

Yamai looked shocked, at least what I could see of his expression through the blond hair strewn across his face.

"Just set her down on the mat," I instructed him quietly, schooling my voice to sound unconcerned. "She'll be fine in a few minutes."

He did so, gingerly disengaging himself and scooting back a good two feet, the whole time watching Chihaya like a dangerous creature.

Yama-chan spoke first. "I've never seen anyone go out so fast before."

Yamai seemed to be recovering himself. "What a weird chick."

"You get used to it after a while," I said, watching Chihaya take even breaths.

From beside me, I heard a tiny yawn. My eyes flicked to Yama-chan, who was covering her mouth daintily. "Maybe she's onto something," she said, shooting me a small smile. Then she blushed and looked away. "What did she mean anyway?" she asked. "About using both? Do you know?"

I stretched my back and settled into a more comfortable sitting position. Coach Sakurazawa was talking to a couple pairs across the room who still hadn't finished their matches. I should probably listen in; God knows how much help I need at finishing the close ones.

But I found myself turning to answer Yama-chan instead. I leaned closer so we wouldn't disturb the others. "She's trying to use the Queen's accuracy with the speed of Master Suo's game sense."

I heard Yamai's derisive snort but ignored it, looking up through my lashes to see how Rion would respond. Her mouth hung open and her amber eyes were wide. "Both," she said, staring straight ahead. Then her brows drew down and she pursed her lips. Our heads were close together, since I'd been mostly whispering, and I was mesmerized when she began drumming her fingers against her mouth. It was kind of unexpectedly sexy, and I felt a flush run through me.

Yamai cut in coldly, and I had a nagging suspicion he'd read my reaction. "Well, you have to be Class A to face the Queen, and Rion may never get there at this rate."

The girl cringed, and I turned my glare on him. "She'll be Class A before this year is out, mark my words."

His glare answered mine and our gazes locked. _What's this guy's problem?_

Coach Sakurazawa announced a ten minute break and in my peripheral vision I saw Chihaya begin to stir. Her voice drifted weakly between us. "Chocolate…."

My gaze left Yamai's, softening as I watched Chihaya sleepily rub her eyes with her fists. She looked like a little kid.

I rose to my feet as students all around us did the same. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty," I said, offering her a hand. "Let's go find you something with lots of sugar and caffeine." As I pulled her up, I thought I caught a glimpse of Rion frowning at our clasped hands.

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

By the end of the next match I was mentally worn down and so ready for dinner. I'm not a big eater in general, but I needed the mental break. My opponent, a Class B player of Yama-chan's year, disappeared without a backward glance after I defeated her handily. I shrugged it off and headed for the bathroom.

As I was finishing my business in the stall, I couldn't help overhearing the girls who stood chatting at the sinks.

"Club isn't going to be any fun next year without our senpais."

"We're all working hard, but will any of us make Class A by then?"

"Rion might." The speaker grumbled her name.

"Hmph. She thinks she's so much better than the rest of us."

"But she lost to both of the Misuzawa players…again!"

"I don't want to play either of them. They're scary."

I decided it would be super embarrassing to appear at this moment, so I dallied in the anonymity of the stall, unintentionally eavesdropping.

"What are you talking about? Yamai-senpai beat the hot guy."

"Mmmm. He is hot, isn't he?" There was general sighing and noises of agreement.

"So Yamai-senpai beat him, but Rion didn't."

"She's not as good as Coach thinks."

"Maybe she was distracted by how good-looking he is?" They giggled.

"She's not the type to notice. Half the third year guys are in love with her and she's never given them a second glance."

I nodded my head earnestly. A girl focused on her karuta, not love. I liked that.

"I don't know. I think she's into him. Did you see her following him around?"

"What? When?" Their voices drifted away as the bathroom door closed behind them.

I sneaked out of my stall and went to wash up at the sinks where the girls had been carrying on.

Did Rion have an interest in Taichi? Or were those girls just looking to make trouble for her? They didn't seem to like her very much, but they didn't give any good reason not to, either.

 _Taichi._ My heart gave a nervous flip.

I was used to having him by my side. Even when he'd had a girlfriend, she'd always been second to our karuta practices.

What would I do if he had a girlfriend who loved karuta? Someone who could be a part of our world, but was more important to him than me. Would I be willing to share him?

I stared vacantly into the mirror, pondering that for a moment.

Maybe. If she loved karuta. How happy he could be, facing her across the tatami, each of them giving their best in a dance of sound and reflex and passion.…

My heart squeezed. I realized it wasn't Taichi and Rion I was picturing anymore.

I might never face Arata like that. I had so far to go still. And in my heart of hearts I didn't want Taichi leaving me behind, too.

I splashed water on my face, an awkward feat one-handed. It wasn't like me to be selfish. I would keep my mind on karuta and getting stronger and then we could both achieve our dreams.

It would happen. It had to.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I made my way through the serving line in the cafeteria following a bunch of first-years who shot curious glances my way but didn't talk to me. I wasn't bothered by it; I had other things on my mind.

I scanned the room for a seat and saw Taichi at a table with the twins and, as usual, surrounded by admiring females. I noted with interest that Yama-chan was not among them. Maybe I should… oh!

I noticed Coach S sitting alone, reviewing something in her notebook while she picked at her food. I brought my tray over and stood before her.

"Yes, Ayase-san?"

"I was wondering if I could sit with you—unless you're busy. I don't mean to intrude."

A wry expression lit her eyes but she said, "It's no bother."

I set down my tray and settled a napkin in my lap. She asked, "Was there something in particular you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, not especially. I just…hmm." I stopped to consider. "I want to learn all I can from you. Dr. Harada said you've been coaching a long time already, but you look so young." Her mouth quirked up at the side and I realized I might have offended her by mentioning age. "I mean…" I stuttered.

With a satisfied sigh she leaned back in her seat and said, "I suppose it has been a long time. What? Twelve, or is it thirteen, years at Fujisaki?"

My chopsticks froze halfway to my mouth.

"I started here right out of college," she explained.

"Was it a big karuta school back then?" I continued eating.

She looked up, considering. "The karuta club was well-established, but not as large as it is now. They had an advisor who knew a little about the game, but they needed a coach to become truly strong."

Her eyes fell on me and I felt like squirming. "Do you know why I invited you to our camp, Ayase-san?"

I shook my head mutely as I swallowed. "So Rion could practice against me?"

Her eyes smiled just a bit. "Well, I won't deny that I liked that idea. But mostly it was because you remind me of myself at your age."

My mouth was full of food again or it would have dropped to the floor. I felt my eyes go wide.

She released a low chuckle. "Don't look so surprised. All us coaches were players at one time."

I hadn't stopped to think of Coach S in high school. Or even stranger, of Dr. Harada.

Coach S interrupted the bizarre mental pictures parading through my mind. "I was determined to become Queen before I finished college. I loved the competition, and it seemed I learned new strategies each time I faced a tough opponent. Karuta was my life. It could make me happier than anything or send me into complete despair."

I nodded, understanding all too well. "So," I asked hesitantly. "What happened?" I didn't remember anyone mentioning her as a former Queen, but it had been a while ago…

"My second year at university my knees gave out. I had to have surgery and then rehabilitation, and even then the doctors warned me that I could lose the ability to walk if I spent a lot of time kneeling."

"Oh!" My face crumpled in sympathy.

"Yes," she acknowledged. Her lips formed a thin line but otherwise it was hard to see emotion on her face. "Fortunately it was still early enough that I was able to adjust my course of study and pursue teaching as a career." She caught my eye and a hint of warmth entered her tone as she continued. "I found I could take my gift for strategy and my experience as a karuta player and use them as a coach." Her tense expression eased a bit. "It's very rewarding to help young people grow into well-rounded players. Especially when you come across one who has the drive, the spirit of karuta, that can propel them to go all the way."

Her eyes assessed me. "Like you, Ayase-san. And Mashima-kun."

"Taichi?"

"Mm. Don't take him for granted. He's very gifted, and he has the determination. I can see it."

"Huh." Taichi always seemed kind of up and down in his pursuit of the sport. I was never sure how long he would stick with it. But it was true that something about him seemed different in this last tournament. I'd believed in him all along, but it was like now he could believe in himself.

"So," Coach S continued evenly. "Tell me how you plan to become Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

TAICHI

After dinner we had another short tutorial on card positioning followed by another practice match. Afterwards, I allowed Chihaya a short nap while I gathered my things together and let Coach Sakurazawa know we were leaving. She made me promise that we would do our stretches at home before bed. On my way back, I snagged the hard-to-miss Daddy Bear bag from a chair along the wall.

"Chihaya," I shook her gently. As she sat up I said, "We need to get going so we can make the train."

"Oh. Mm." She looked around sleepily and I held out the bag to her. Wordlessly she took it and rose to her feet. Students around us were buzzing with conversation, and no one seemed to notice as we headed for the exit.

I spotted Rion standing just to the side of the door and called out as we approached. "Yama-chan."

She blushed and turned to acknowledge me. The two girls she'd been talking with appeared shocked.

Realizing I'd blurted out the nickname like we were old friends, I colored in response.

"I'm sorry," I said, bowing slightly. "It's Yamashiro-san, isn't it? Chihaya comes up with these nicknames and they tend to stick in your head..."

"It's okay," she interrupted, her amber eyes wide and serious. "I like it," she said shyly. A tiny smile crept over her lips and put a dimple in her still-pink cheek. It was distractingly cute and we stared at one another a moment while I tried to remember what I'd intended to say.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Oh, right. We need to make our train…it's an hour ride back to Tokyo. I was wondering if you could just point us in the right direction. I think I remember how to get off-campus but I'm not sure…."

"Alright," she agreed. To her friends she said, "I'll be right back," and she led the way into the hall and down the stairs. Chihaya and I followed in silence, too tired to work at conversation.

The night air felt warm and damp when we stepped through the double glass doors. Yama-chan continued to walk ahead of us, leading us down a footpath at an unhurried pace. I lengthened my stride and caught up to her. "You don't have to take us the whole way," I said.

"I don't mind." She was looking straight ahead. It was hard to tell in the half-light, but it seemed she might have been blushing again. Clearing her throat, she asked, "So what's your nickname?"

"Mine?" I asked, surprise in my tone. _Oh, right. I told her about Chihaya's nicknames for people._ Chihaya continued to trudge silently behind the two of us as we rounded a corner and the school gates came into view. "I guess I don't have one. We've known each other since we were kids, so…."

"Oh." She sounded relieved.

Chihaya's voice piped in unexpectedly. "Dr. Harada calls him Eyelashes."

Rion turned her head to look intently at my eyes, or, rather, at my eyelashes, I suppose. Her keen gaze made me feel squirmy inside. She startled and looked away. "Mm," she acknowledged quietly.

"And," Chihaya continued, "he had a girlfriend once who called him Ta-kun." My gut wriggled with embarrassment. "Ta-kun. Isn't that funny?"

"Oi, Chihaya," I complained. "That's ancient history." I stole a peek at Rion's face. She wore a small smile.

"What else?" she asked. "Who else has one of Ch… Ayase-san's nicknames?"

I heard the hesitation and so did Chihaya. "Yama-chan, please call me Chihaya," she said earnestly. My heart swelled in acknowledgement of her kindness. It was one of Chihaya's traits that I loved unreservedly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Yama-chan replied quietly.

I rattled off the history of Porky and Desktomu, but when I came to Shinobu-chan she was taken aback. "The Queen?!"

"Mm-hmm," Chihaya said stoutly. "I want to remember that she's just a second year girl like me. That she's not unbeatable."

We were still mulling this over when we reached the sidewalk. "The station's that way," Rion pointed.

"Yes, I remember from here," I told her. "Thanks," I said with a warm smile.

Her face looked soft and sweet in the light of a half-moon. I realized I was staring and blinked. She turned back toward campus, saying, "Goodnight."

"Let's have a rematch tomorrow, Yama-chaaan!" Chihaya called after her.

"Ack! That was my eardrum, you know." I grumbled.

We walked side by side in companionable silence, passing under street lamps at regular intervals. Cicadas buzzed in the thick border of trees around Fujisaki High, and condensation hung heavy in the air. It occurred to me that this was one of those moments Kana-chan wanted me to make the most of.

The status quo was almost enough for me. As long as I could have her by my side as we walked, as we planned and dreamed for the club and for our futures…that's what I wanted most. Just to be together in the comfortable way that we were now, only with the promise that we always would be.

I thought about taking her hand in mine, but what would that accomplish? It would just confuse her and then we'd be awkward for the whole long train ride back.

No, there was something-a chasm, or a thick wall-that kept her closed to the idea of our friendship becoming something more. Was it simply ignorance or immaturity? After all, she'd never dated anyone, ever. Or was it fear? Fear of what would change between us?

Or was it him? My fist tightened into a ball.

Could I ever win against him? I'd seen the way she looks when it's him on the phone. I can hear the special note in her voice when she says his name.

And now he's coming to Tokyo again. I'm running out of time.

The neon lights of a convenience store shone ahead. "Want to get some ice cream?" I asked.

"All right."

She absently examined the trinkets for sale by the counter while I paid for our treat. As we headed outside I removed the wrapper and split the popsicle in two. I handed her one of the sticks. Her fingers brushed mine as she took it. "Thanks," she said. Her face was open, peaceful.

Maybe I should just ask.

My heart began to pound as I considered what I might say. _Hey, Chihaya, have you ever thought about the two of us…_

Her voice cut into my inner monologue. "I talked to Coach S during dinner. She gave me a lot of ideas for how we can recruit new members. And I think she's right about needing to do more stretches before practice. Did you know she used to play karuta…"

I listened to her rambling on, relieved to be spared from doing something I just knew wouldn't end well. I nodded in the right places, and one part of my brain analyzed the information she had gleaned from Coach Sakurazawa. But mostly I admired the way her hair fell gracefully around her face and how her eyes lit up with ideas for our club.

And I wondered…how can I get through to her?

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

We tossed our ice cream sticks in a trash bin as we entered the train station. I hesitated, scanning the signs and looking both directions, trying to figure out where we needed to go.

"It's this way." Taichi led confidently toward one of the platforms. I followed. I knew I could trust him to get us there.

We purchased our tickets and climbed aboard one of the cars. At this late hour only a few of the seats were occupied. We settled side by side, reclining the chairs back as we waited to depart. Taichi was quiet, staring pensively out the window.

Now that I could relax a minute, I realized my injured finger was aching. I began to unwrap the gauze as the chime sounded and the train pulled out. The harsh glare of the station platform gave way to a muted darkness outside our windows, punctuated at intervals by stoplights and billboards we passed.

I removed the guard and gingerly flexed my fingers several times. Taichi surprised me by sliding his hand under mine. My head swung in his direction but I found his gaze fixed on my finger. He carefully tugged my hand toward him, bringing his other hand alongside for support as he turned mine for a better view of the scar. His thumb skimmed softly over the skin beside it.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, looking up through those thick eyelashes. His unexpected gentleness… the concern in his gold-flecked eyes… I felt light-headed all of a sudden.

My pulse picked up as our gazes held. _What… what is this?_

He broke away first, returning his attention to my hand. Carefully he began to massage it, making small circles with his thumbs.

"S-some," I managed at last.

Being immobilized most of the day and contorted when I leaned on it during matches had left my hand stiff and sore. I sighed and accepted his ministrations without further comment. Closing my eyes, I leaned back into the seat. The sensation of his callused fingertips grazing my skin was incredibly soothing. Scenes from the day floated through my mind… and the cards… and Shinobu-chan's heavy-lidded gaze… and Taichi's golden eyes…..

The next thing I knew, I was being woken by the train's deceleration. I blinked sleepily, gradually becoming aware that Taichi also was stirring. His hand slipped out from under mine on the seat between us. I guess we both must have nodded off.

"You awake?" he asked, checking my face. Finding my eyes open he began gathering up his bag. "Don't forget your brace." He nodded toward where I'd dropped it on the seat.

I fastened it back in place. The idea of maneuvering through the station without its protection made me feel nervous and exposed.

We made the switch to an uncrowded commuter train and soon we were standing outside our regular station, ready to part ways. Taichi looked concerned.

"Are you okay to walk home by yourself? It's pretty late."

"Oh, sure. I come this way from the Shiranami Society all the time."

"Oh. Okay." He still looked hesitant. "So… we'll meet here at six-thirty again, right?"

"Mm-hmm." I struggled to look awake and confident, but I could hear my comfortable bed calling to me.

"All right then," he said. He began to turn away but stopped abruptly and caught my eye. "I had fun today…hanging out with you. It was fun."

My insides squirmed. Why did he look so serious?

I gave him a nod of agreement. As he searched my face, a yawn overtook me. His mouth curved into a grimace of a smile and he turned away, calling over his shoulder, "Goodnight."

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning we successfully found our way through Fujisaki's maze of sidewalks and buildings to the athletic fields.

"Mashima-kun! Ayase-san!" The Suzuki twins grinned and called a greeting to us as we approached. I waved enthusiastically, forgetting for a moment that my finger was firmly bound again. _Ouch!_

We joined their group at the edge of the track, dropping our bags among the others discarded in the grass alongside. This time we knew to dress in sportswear, so we were able to jump in with the stretches and exercises from the start.

The others soon took off for their run, leaving me behind. It was frustrating, being treated like an invalid when I wanted so badly to prove myself. I continued stretching my waist and then my arms and shoulders. Coach S made a point to stop by and talk with me for a minute.

She followed my gaze to the leading runners, Taichi and the older boys among them.

"I ran track in junior high," I said wistfully. "I thought it would help me build stamina for karuta."

"For karuta, eh?" That calculating tone was back in her voice. "How long have you been playing, Ayase-san?"

The joyful face of a boy with blue eyes and glasses flashed in my mind. For some reason I didn't want to mention his name to her, though. It felt… too personal. Like maybe I'm being stupid to compare myself with him…

"I- I started in sixth grade. Taichi and I were in a team tournament at the Shiranami Society, and it was so much fun."

"You've known each other that long?" A hint of surprise entered her voice. "Well, I guess that makes sense. You act like a team whether you're on the mat or off." She excused herself shortly after that comment, leaving me to wonder at her meaning.

I guess we do work well together, Taichi and me. Sometimes we disagree, but most of the time our teamwork is effortless. We balance each other, push and pull and poke and prod one another when needed.

I realized I'd been watching him ever since he'd taken to the track, even throughout my conversation with Coach S. He should have finished with the leading runners, but I noticed he'd taken an extra lap. _Always the overachiever…_

Even so, he didn't look winded. He slowed to a walk and headed in my direction, his still-quick strides catching him up to a group of girls. He began a conversation with one of them, oh, with Yama-chan actually. Her coppery tresses were hidden under a baseball cap so I hadn't recognized her at first. I heard his husky laugh answer one of her comments.

I was balanced on one leg, pulling my other foot up behind me to stretch my knee and thigh muscles. I nearly lost my balance when someone came stomping past me. I watched as Yamai pulled up in front of Yama-chan and Taichi. I could only see the back of his head—long, blond hair still swaying at the abrupt halt—but one look at his face caused Taichi to frown.

"Rion!" Yamai-kun said sharply. "As captain, sensei expects you to be at the classroom ahead of everyone else making sure everything's ready."

Yama-chan's face froze, showing no emotion, but she straightened her posture.

She gave him a military-worthy "Hai!" but Taichi spoke over her using a haughty tone I hadn't heard in years. "Demoted from captain to message boy," he addressed Yamai pointedly. "Must be tough."

Yamai's hands tightened into fists. "What did you say, Class B?" he challenged, taking a step into Taichi's space.

Taichi seemed to lean toward him. His face was carved in stone as he answered. "It's Class A, now…senpai."

"Oh, that's right," Yamai said, cruel satisfaction in his tone. "Because you beat Rion."

Her eyes glittered but Yama-chan's face remained stoic.

"What is your problem?" Taichi demanded. "You're supposed to be teammates but you tear her down every chance you get. She's your team's best hope for next year and instead of supporting her you do nothing but insult her. You…"

"All right, that's enough," Kanata-kun said as he and his twin stepped between the two.

"I'd better get to the clubroom," Rion said quietly, turning away.

Taichi grabbed her wrist. Her face turned back to him in surprise. He held her gaze, seeming to will confidence into her before releasing her arm. She looked confused for a moment, then turned away and hurried up the hill toward the buildings. Without a word, Taichi stepped around the third-years and sat heavily on the grass beside our belongings.

Yamai grumbled, saying something to the twins too quietly for me to hear. They moved off in the direction Rion had taken.

Taichi pulled a water bottle from his bag as I approached. The sound of my footsteps came from behind him, and his head jerked up suddenly. Seeing it was only me, his stern expression relaxed and he returned to rummaging in his bag, finally producing a towel to mop his sweaty forehead.

"What happened?" I asked as he took a long swig of water.

He took his time answering, wiping his face and neck with the towel. "Nothing important. That guy's just a…" He shook his head and took another long draught. "Don't worry about him. We're here to learn what we can and then we'll be gone and we'll never have to see him again."

I cocked my head to the side. Already a third-year, Yamai wouldn't face us in next year's high school tournament. But he'd placed well in the individual competition, so he might try for the Master Qualifier this fall. I opened my mouth… and closed it again. Better not to mention it.

"Ready?" Taichi asked, rising to his feet and hefting his bag over one shoulder.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Coach S informed us that we would focus on team play throughout the morning. After highlighting a few strategies she wanted to see us practice, she passed around a roster she'd devised that delineated teams and their opponents. She'd matched her tournament lineup of Class A third-years (the weird glasses guy Taichi faced in the tournament was here today) against a team of second-years, including Taichi and me, Yama-chan and the smart girl I'd played yesterday, and a wiry boy I hadn't noticed before.

"Now," Coach S said crisply. "You decide the order for yourselves."

Yamai was shooting daggers with his eyes, clearly aiming to take down Taichi in the match.

Taichi's mellow voice came from nearby. "Let's huddle up," he said, placing one hand on Rion's shoulder blade and reaching his other arm back toward me. I nodded, stepping up to his side as the other two completed our circle.

Yama-chan made quiet introductions. "You'll remember Honoka-chan from yesterday," she said, indicating the smart girl. "And this is Machimura-kun."

Taichi inclined his head close to Rion. "What's his angle? Why did Coach Sakurazawa want him with us?"

She shrugged. "He's one of the better second-years."

"Any particular tricks?" Taichi asked.

The three Fujisaki players looked from one to another blankly. Yama-chan answered for them. "I don't think so."

"All right." Taichi rubbed his bushy hair as he thought. "Who would you like to play, then?" he asked the boy.

"Uh…" Machimura-kun looked nervously at the other five who seemed relaxed, stretching and cutting up with the ease of years. "Well, I'll probably lose, but I guess you should put me against Emuro-kun."

I followed his eyes. Oh, the glasses guy. A tough player, for sure. Balanced and thoughtful. I gritted my teeth. Under normal circumstances I'd love to play him; I wondered if I could defeat him. Taichi did, I recalled. But with my left hand…

Besides, I already knew who I had to face this time. "I get Yamai-kun." My expression was firm in resolve. He'd challenged me yesterday, and after the scene this morning, there was no way I'd let Taichi get pulled into another conflict with him so soon.

Taichi met my gaze. He looked uncertain about my choice, but after a moment he deferred. "Okay. Then that puts Machimura-kun on the end, with you next to him. Yama-chan, you're the team captain for Fujisaki. Do you want to be in the middle or on the other end?"

His eyes bore into hers. "I think… I'd like to be next to Ch-Chihaya-chan." A faint blush tinged her cheeks.

Taichi nodded. "All right, then. Just remember to keep an eye on the rest of us, okay?" She nodded. "Okay." He shot a glance at the other team. "Looks like you'll have Suzuki Kanata-kun."

"Oh!" Rion started. "I've never beaten him with a live reader."

Taichi shot her a winning grin. "There's a first time for everything." Turning back to the smart girl, he said, "I've already played Manata-kun, so would it be alright if I take Ich-Ich…"

"Ichimura-kun," Rion supplied.

He acknowledged the help with a quick smile. "Right, him." I think Yama-chan blushed, but she bent her head quickly and curtains of hair hid her face. Everyone agreed, and we moved to take our places.

As I knelt across from Yamai-kun, he flicked a glance at Taichi and then gave me his feral smile. "Hello, Beautiful. I've been dreaming about…" he paused suggestively, "…this moment."

His flirtatious manner set me off-balance. I was already anxious about the tension between him and Taichi, and now he was purposely trying to get under my skin. And succeeding.

 _Focus!_ I commanded myself.

As we mixed the cards, his hands seemed to brush mine more often than necessary. I looked up sharply, and his knowing grin confirmed it. He cast a sly look at the boy next to me. Taichi's movements were stiff. Aware of Yamai-kun's actions, then.

I couldn't let him throw us off before we even started. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, straightening my posture and letting the air out slowly. With my eyes shut, I remembered something…a low voice with a Fukui accent, tinny over the phone. "You know, whether it's an official match or a practice match, I always go back to that room when I'm playing."

Coach S called for memorization time to begin. And I let myself remember….

 _The air was close and smelled of tea and clean laundry. I felt young and brimming with energy. I was hungry to win cards from him. His blue eyes smiled behind his glasses. He loved that I would challenge him again and again. I would try my hardest, and I'd make him try his hardest. I wouldn't back down. And when we finished, his cheeky grin was borne not of victory but from the thrill of honest competition._

Slowly I opened my eyes. Yamai-kun's blond hair and smirk were overlaid by a messy mop of short, dark hair and an honest smile that asked for my best.

 _Yes! I'll give you my best!_

I felt a relaxed smile creep over my face. The shadow that was Yamai-kun shrank back, confused and worried.

I looked down at where I'd placed my cards, found what were likely his favorites, located mine. I thought of the seasons and located the cards that way as well.

It was in autumn that I met Arata. One winter that we played. In spring that I lost him and in spring that I found him again. In summer that we stepped on the tatami together as high school students. In summer that he played Shinobu-chan instead of me.

 _I want to play you! Let's play!_

The reader's voice breathed out and my hand moved. I caught the card's edge with my middle finger and it left its friends behind.

So light. So easy.

I smiled. _Let's play…_

-0-0-0-0-

TAICHI

The team match was interesting, to say the least. Yamai was goading me from the very beginning, sliding his eyes over Chihaya the way his hands slid over hers as he mixed the cards. When I caught myself calculating the odds of winning a fistfight with him, I knew I had to rein in my emotions and focus on the game in front of me.

Ichimura was almost as weird as Tsukuba had described, but I recognized his arm-waving as an intimidation tactic and was able to tune him out. More easily than I could Yamai.

And then, too, it was…strange, playing in a support position. I'd been the emotional anchor for our team for a long time. I had to bite my lip and not yell out encouragement or instruction. To my surprise, Yama-chan seemed to rise to the occasion.

"Well done, Chihaya," she offered calmly, after Chihaya made a particularly smooth steal from Yamai's side.

"Don't worry about it. Just play your game," she said when Machimura lost several in a row.

When the three of us in the middle simultaneously won two rounds back to back, she barked out, "One more!"

The side of my mouth quirked up. She packed a lot of spirit, a lot of courage in that little body. It was…cute, hearing her gentle voice trying to sound aggressive.

Lost in these pleasantly distracting thoughts, I swept through the match-winning some, losing some—but not losing my cool. As the game wound down I found the new guy had lost early to Emuro-kun, followed by Honoka-chan, and then all of a sudden I was down to one card. I focused on the sound I was waiting for, reviewed the cards in play…and won.

I announced it loudly. "One win for Misu… uh," my voice died away. I thought quickly. My eyes traveled over Chihaya's back to where Rion was staring at me with wide amber eyes. "One win for Team Yamashiro!"

She started and a blush lit her cheeks. I couldn't help it; I grinned. She turned quickly back to her cards. "T- two to go!"

I watched her and Chihaya. Chihaya was in the zone. She barely moved on dead cards, angled her body before moving on multi-syllable cards. Yamai was solid, though; he'd been trained well. He didn't make many faults, but as the match wore on Chihaya had more cards she could use speed on. Rion still moved too quickly at times, and drove Manata to do the same. But she seemed to gain some equilibrium from Chihaya, as if Chihaya's hesitation allowed her to wait when she needed to.

"Another win for Team Yamashiro!" Chihaya announced, sitting up tall, victory glittering in her eyes.

I glanced at her opponent. Yamai looked thoughtful. The posturing was gone and he was observing Chihaya with a look more like yesterday's. I knew that feeling. She was beautiful and passionate; sometimes it felt like a treat just to have been defeated by her.

Slapping footsteps ran past me. Rion returned holding a card. Her eyes met mine as she passed; I gave her a nod of encouragement.

Both Rion and her opponent had committed a lot of faults. Now there were only four cards in play—two on each side. I noticed Coach Sakurazawa pacing our direction. In fact, almost all the other matches were over, and most of the room was watching their game.

 _Come on, Yama-chan. You can do it._

She smoothed her hair behind her ear and leaned forward. As the reader spoke, her hand slapped down on one of her own cards. In another beat I knew it was correct. Manata wiped sweat from his brow. Only one card left on Yama-chan's side.

The next card read began with "The" and both players reached for the card on their opponent's side. Luck was against Rion this time, and Manata snatched the correct card from her side before she could retract her hand. Too bad. He passed her the one she'd been targeting.

Down to luck of the draw.

A dead card was read. The tension mounted.

A breath. Rion's hand slapped down to hover over her card, then flattened as the winning syllable was sung.

No one breathed for a moment, and then Chihaya and I exhaled as one, breaking into matching grins. Manata sagged and Rion slowly brought the card to her chest. The chanting finished as the pair exchanged obligatory thank-yous.

As Rion sat up again, Chihaya grabbed her hands, saying, "You did it!" I scrambled over, smiling as I threw an arm over each of their shoulders. Rion's face turned to mine, her small mouth dropping open slightly in surprise. My eyes followed the motion. Her face was so close to mine, her peach lips…

 _Um. What?_

Alarmed by my reaction, I released the girls, carefully returning my eyes to Rion's and forcing a steady smile. "Congratulations, Captain."

What was she thinking? Her face was nearly expressionless, but her eyes pulled at me. "There's a first time for everything," she murmured hypnotically. It felt like she was talking about more than just the game.

Slowly those distracting lips curved into a smile. With more volume, she asserted," _We_ did it." She looked from me to Chihaya, then swept past us to include Honoka, and finally Machimura.

"All right," Coach's voice rang out from behind us. "That's lunch. Be back here at," she paused to check her wristwatch. "Twelve-thirty."

We gathered up the cards, ignored by the senpais who were already heading for the cafeteria. As I placed the box back on its assigned shelf, I felt a hand come to rest lightly upon my shoulder.

It was Coach Sakurazawa. Quietly, she said, "Well done. Rion learned more about leading a team in that one match than she has in the past year." With a wry smile, she turned on her heel and strode off.


	6. Chapter 6

CHIHAYA

I was so excited about how Arata's visualization technique totally worked against Yamai-kun. I bolted down lunch and found my way to a quiet spot at the bottom of the stairwell. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I stared at his number.

I wanted to call him. Badly. I wanted to share this victory with him. Tell him how it freed me to imagine playing him in those circumstances.

But I suddenly felt diffident.

To admit I was holding that memory so dear… Would he hear too much in my voice?

True, he'd mentioned it to me first. And that meant a lot, that he still treasured those times just as I did.

I laid the phone against my heart, staring out the window at the clouds chasing one another.

And yet, the way he said it, so matter-of-factly, it may have just represented a carefree game in his youth. A game with a friend.

For me that memory embodied all the passion I'd poured into karuta ever since those days, passion driving me toward one ambition: to be the best, because he was going to be the best.

 _I want to make him proud. I want to make him happy. I want to make him long to play me the way I..._

 _Aaaagh!_ I snapped the phone shut.

Well, now I was feeling way too tangled up to make the call, for sure. I slid the phone back into the pocket of my shorts and turned to trudge up the stairs.

The afternoon activities brought more torment for my unsettled emotions.

"Raise your hand if you've ever played a match against the Queen." Coach Sakurazawa had us all seated in her standard lecture format, but this time a large flat screen TV dominated the desk beside her.

I raised my hand and looked around. _Oh!_ Mine was the only one in the air.

"Ayase-san. What were your observations?"

"She's fast. Very fast!" Most students nodded. A few rolled their eyes. "But she's always perfectly precise. She doesn't waste motion—her body and then her hand go straight to the card like it's connected to her." _Think of it as making one hundred new friends_ , I heard Dr. Harada say in my memory.

 _Friends, huh? Is that how Shinobu-chan sees the cards? Why she's so attached to them?_

Coach S was nodding, waiting for me to go on.

"And she's left-handed, which makes a big difference in how you defend against her if you're used to right-handed opponents." Beside me, I heard Taichi sigh. He'd heard that dissertation from me before.

"True. Anything else?"

I wracked my brain. "We didn't have a very good contest last time because of my injury, but I know I still have to get faster to have a chance against her."

"All right," Coach S said, dismissing me. "The rest of you will have an opportunity to make observations in a minute when we watch the recording."

 _The recording? Did she mean…_

"So who has played Wataya-kun?"

I started. _We're going to watch their match? All of us together? And pick them apart, piece by piece…_ My gut twisted.

I saw Manata and Emuro raise their hands. I glanced at Taichi. He was looking at me as well. I gave him a slight shake of my head.

 _Don't do it. Don't… don't betray our friendship._

His eyes returned to the front, but he made no move to raise his hand or his voice. I exhaled in relief.

It was probably unfair. I wanted their knowledge so that I could be more competitive with him, but I didn't actually want to help any of them beat him.

And it felt wrong to talk about my knowledge of him. It felt like I was sharing his secrets, or –I don't know—exposing his weakness. And I just couldn't bring myself to do that.

I tuned in to hear Emuro talking about how Arata was very confident in moving cards and how he chose to do so at the right time to break his opponent's momentum.

"Yeah," Manata agreed. "And he could change directions like lightning, as each new syllable was read."

"It didn't seem to bother him when I won a card from him," Emuro added.

"I know," Manata agreed, scrubbing both hands against his face. "It was weird. No matter what was happening, it was like he was on another level. Like he didn't even think about the match or what was at stake if he won or lost."

A smile crept over my lips. His secret. I knew it. And I was a part of it.

Taichi looked my way, raising his eyebrows in question.

I just shrugged. It was our secret—Arata's and mine.

Coach Sakurazawa's voice broke over us. "All right, then, let's take a look at the DVD…."

-0-0-0-0-

Over the next couple hours we watched the recording I'd already seen at least ten times. Coach S paused now and then to direct our attention to something that had just happened or was about to happen, and it did give me some things to think about. When we broke for individual matches, she pitted me against Emuro-kun, who kind of gave me the creeps. He seemed uninterested in our match but he was strong and quick and had lots of weapons at his disposal. My game sense gave me a slight edge, but I was physically and mentally more fatigued than usual from using my left hand. He pulled off the win. I collapsed into sleep.

"Oi, Chihayaaaa." I became aware that someone was shaking me back and forth. I licked my lips as I sat up and met a pair of gold-flecked eyes.

Taichi's mouth, which had been set in a stern line, quirked into an amused grin. He lifted my bangs with one hand and brushed a thumb over my forehead. "It's a perfect pattern."

 _Huh? Oh, the tatami wrinkles._

He continued to smooth a few stray hairs into place. Still sleepy, I watched his thick eyelashes dance as his eyes followed the work of his hand. I was still staring when his gaze returned to mine. Our eyes held until I grew uncomfortable and pushed off the ground.

We caught up to the twins and Ichimura in the dinner line. "How's your hand, Ayase-san?" Kanata asked kindly.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess." In truth, it was killing me. I thought of Taichi's gentle treatment of my hand last night. _I wonder if can ask him later to…_ For some reason the thought brought heat to my cheeks.

"…so after the Master Qualifiers we'll be tied up with cram school," Manata was saying. Kanata's girlfriend had joined us; she looked dejected at this pronouncement.

I took a tray and followed her.

"Unless one of us wins," Kanata grinned. "Then Mom will have to let us practice."

"Impossible," Ichimura declared, balancing his tray in one hand and waving the other dramatically. "Since I will also be competing, you would have to defeat me in order to win." His mock bravado generated an outcry from the twins and laughter from those around us. I noticed Taichi didn't join in their banter, though.

I cast a glance at him. He was walking next to them, carrying his tray to one of the tables, but his face was unconcerned, not bothered by their predictions. Perhaps, like me, he knew their hopes were futile. They would never defeat Arata.

But then again, Arata would compete in the Western Qualifiers, wouldn't he? _I suppose they have a chance in the East then, but Tsuboguchi-san or Sudo-san or… wait a minute!_

I nearly dropped my laden tray onto the table before me. The dishes clanked noisily.

"Are you okay?" Kanata's girlfriend was eyeing me with concern. I'm sure the shock was written all over my face.

I tried to recover myself and answered her, "Fine. I'm fine." Taichi's worried gaze found me from further down the table. _It's that I only just realized you will be competing in the East this year,_ I wanted to tell him. _And if you win, you'll play Arata._

His golden eyes looked puzzled now, and he raised his brows in silent question. I shrugged and mustered a shaky smile before resolutely turning my attention to my tray and taking a seat.

I tuned back in to the general conversation. "No, not cram school," Ichimura was saying, "but I will have to spend a lot more time studying for entrance exams."

Taichi asked, "So you're all planning to go to college next year? What will you study?"

Ichimura began talking about his interest in programming and video games and my mind wandered again.

The Empress got after me once or twice a year to fill out my career survey, but I'd never actually asked my friends what their plans were. Desktomu and Taichi were smart enough to get into a good university probably, but what would they want to study? And sweet Kana-chan…would she put her knowledge of classical poetry to work? But how? Or would she end up selling kimonos in her family's store?

How could I have been so self-centered all this time? All I ever thought of was how I wanted to be Queen; everything else was just background noise to me.

I had a flash of memory. " _I was determined to become Queen before I finished college… You remind me of myself at your age."_

Hmmm.

-0-0-0-0-

TAICHI

Since it was the last day, Coach Sakurazawa squeezed in two more matches after dinner. I won the first against a Class B second year and lost the second in a rematch against Emuro. I had to admit I didn't have the stamina he'd built up. I'd have to work on that… add more exercise to our daily regimen and attend more tournaments.

Next to me, Chihaya also was in a rematch…against Yama-chan. I don't know if she did it on purpose, but the coach decided to use a CD for the reading of this particular round. Yama-chan was more accurate than before, whether from the two days of practice or from the CD or both, and she was relentless against Chihaya.

For her part, Chihaya was intense but composed. I could see her lips moving as she reviewed the remaining cards. I was surprised when she took the winning card on "Would I." Did she actually remember that "Would the" had already been read?!

"Thank you for the match," the girls chorused as they bowed. Yama-chan didn't blink an eye when Chihaya slumped to the floor instead of rising from her bow. She caught my eye, pointedly glancing down at Chihaya and back again with a fond smile.

I chuckled, silently agreeing with her. A couple matches still dragged on and I alternated between trying to see what was happening and looking over at Yama-chan. A few times our eyes met, but we just stared for a minute, too tired to be embarrassed. Her big amber eyes were soft and pulled at me. I'd be sorry not to see them tomorrow.

"Thank you for the match," I heard at last. Coach Sakurazawa issued final instructions in her usual curt manner and concluded with a reminder of when her club would meet next. As he had earlier, Emuro wandered off leaving me to put away the cards. Yama-chan was collecting theirs. Now that we were free to talk, I wasn't sure what to say.

"Here, I'll take yours," she offered, extending one hand for my box. "I know it's late and you have to get back."

"Oh, thanks," I said. I started to accept her offer but felt reluctant. It seemed wrong to part ways so abruptly. "I've got it, though. Let's go together." She nodded.

Of all the people here, I'd connected with her the most. I felt like we could be good friends if we weren't in separate schools.

"We had a lot of fun this weekend," I told her. "Thanks for helping us out."

We wove between a couple groups of students before she said, "I'm afraid I wasn't very welcoming at first. I'm sorry. Both you and Ayase-san had just beaten me at the tournament. I wasn't happy to suddenly see you again." She gave me a sheepish smile.

"That's understandable," I assured her.

"But you're actually really nice," she said, avoiding eye contact as she placed her box next to mine on the shelf.

I chuckled self-consciously. "Thanks. So are you." We dawdled in front of the shelves. "I know these guys give you a hard time sometimes." I held her amber eyes with mine. "Don't let them get to you. You'll be a good captain."

She sighed heavily, looking over the room. "It must be fun to be in your club," she said wistfully.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Chihaya's kind of a slave driver, but you'd fit right in, for sure." I chuckled again. "Actually, you might be a little too normal for our crew."

She chuckled too, shaking her head. "Like I said, it sounds fun." Her smile dropped and she suddenly looked nervous. "Would you mind… er could we… never mind."

"What?" I looked at her with concern.

"Nothing," she said, her cheeks coloring a becoming pink. "I just thought it would be nice to… to exchange email addresses," she said in a rush. "In case we are at the same tournament or something." She trailed off nervously.

"Yeah," I said, infusing my voice with extra enthusiasm to put her at ease. "That's a good idea. Here…" I pulled my phone from my pocket, flipping it open.

She did the same and our phones chirped in acceptance. I snapped mine closed again and said, "Well, we really should get going."

"Oh, yes, of course." She forced a smile, but it looked a little dismal. "Well, goodbye then." Her hands wrapped around her phone, holding it tight.

I returned her smile. "Bye." Turning back to the room at large I spotted Chihaya talking with Coach Sakurazawa. I joined her in extending our thanks, and we left for the station.

We made the trek through the sultry evening in silence. I was preoccupied with thinking about Rion and how easy it was to hang out with her and how, even though she was really talented, she didn't seem to fit in with the whole Fujisaki powerhouse club mentality.

"Taichi," Chihaya interrupted my thoughts. I realized we were already on the platform and I'd missed the entire walk here. "Have you thought about the fact that you might play Arata this fall?"

I settled into a window seat and Chihaya followed. "I guess it's possible."

"Definitely! Now that you're Class A you could win the Eastern Qualifiers and face him in the playoffs."

I grunted. There were a lot of experienced challengers I had yet to beat in a match; Dr. Harada and Tsuboguchi and the Hokuo guys were just a few that came to mind.

Chihaya squirmed and made a noise of frustration. "I'll be so jealous if you get to play him before I do!"

 _Jealous. Hmph. What does she know about jealousy anyway? I could write a book on it._

I noticed her absently rubbing her right hand with her left. With forced courage I took her hand in both of mine and began unwrapping the gauze and tape, carefully unwinding it from around her hand and fingers. She seemed to go very still.

Everything in me screamed to smooth over the awkwardness by directing the conversation toward neutral territory…to talk about the club or about plans for the rest of summer break….

But I knew this was my last opportunity on this trip, my last chance to remind her that we weren't just teammates or good friends but a guy and a girl who could have a future together. Beginning with her thumb pad, I gently massaged each tiny muscle.

It felt so right to claim her hand like this. Why wasn't she mine already?

I looked up and met her eyes. My heart began to pound.

I was opening my mouth to say it… something that would change everything… when she chimed in. "We should enter you in as many tournaments as we can this fall. We need to make sure you get all the experience you can in Class A before the Qualifiers."

 _She's still thinking about him…about me being ready to play against him._

"Yeah," I said without enthusiasm. "We'll see." I returned my attention to our hands, numbly continuing my work.

An odd thought occurred to me. _If I did beat him, would she finally look at me? Look at me the way she looks at him?_


	7. Chapter 7

CHIHAYA

The last few weeks of summer break trickled by in a tangle of rehabilitation visits, agonizing over my homework, and karuta club workouts.

A few days after our return from Shizuoka, Taichi called a club meeting and we discussed what elements of the Fujisaki regimen we felt would benefit our group. Hanano-san wasn't excited about even the modest weight training we proposed ("I'm a girl! I want to look like a girl, not some amazon!"), and we were dubious about our chances of gaining access to the weightlifting room, but the Empress once again amazed us with her ability to intimidate the other teachers. Somehow she used her clout to secure us a time slot twice a week.

She also would have been pleased with Desktomu's requirement. He insisted we incorporate regular academic study sessions into our weekly program. He said it was to ensure Porky and I didn't end up missing tournaments again, but actually I think it's because he just can't stand my terrible grades. I wasn't thrilled with losing any karuta practice time, but I was outvoted. And in the back of my mind a tiny little voice was nagging me about that incomplete career survey. Improving my grades could only help.

It was one week after we returned to school that the doctor finally released me to return to regular activities. As I entered the door of the clubroom that afternoon I found Kana-chan dusting our trophies.

"Kana-chaaan!" I chirped. I dropped my book bag on the table and rushed to take both her little hands in mine. Swinging our arms back and forth I trilled, "Kana- Kana- Kana-chan. It's a beautiful, wonderful day, isn't it?" I let our hands fly as I faced the glass doors.

She giggled.

Taichi and Desktomu arrived as I was stretching my back. "I am so ready to play karuta again!" I exclaimed to the room at large.

"Yay," Hanano said dryly as she followed the boys in. "Does that mean we can skip the sweating today?" she asked hopefully.

"No way!" Taichi and Desktomu chorused together. Hanano took a seat at the table, pouting.

Her perturbed look struck me as funny, and the way the boys cracked the whip so mercilessly… Soon I was chuckling and then laughing so hard and so long that I had to wipe tears away.

Porky came in then, gave me a skeptical look, and asked the others, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing!" I said happily. "Absolutely nothing."

We did some stretches and took a run around the school complex. The summer heat still lingered, and the weeks of forced inactivity seemed to have left me with less stamina than normal. Hanano was right; sweat was pouring down my neck by the time we returned.

Finally it was time. I continued to dab at my face and neck as I knelt on the tatami before Taichi. I couldn't help grinning.

"You should see your face right now." His lips lifted in a wry grin.

Eagerly I spread the cards in front of us; beside me, Tsukuba did the same for him and Hanano.

Butterflies danced in my stomach as I finished placing my cards. I caught Taichi's eye. "Ready?"

He cast a glance at the other pairs, who nodded their agreement. With eyes on the wall clock, he announced, "Memorization starts…now."

I leaned forward over my cards, feeling just a bit off after spending so much time recently with my stance positioned to use my left hand.

"Time."

I sat back on my heels and waited for Kana-chan to begin chanting.

Sniff.

 _Huh?_ I looked up to see her wiping tears away.

She saw me looking and said, "Sorry, sorry! I'm just really happy you're back, Captain."

Her sympathy touched me deeply. "Everyone," I said quietly, leaning back on my heels. "I don't think I remembered to thank you for coming to visit me and bringing me presents and trying to cheer me up." I took in the dear faces. I bowed my head. "It…it really helped and it…meant a lot to me. Thank you!"

They smiled at me and my heart felt warm.

"All right, all right," Porky's raspy voice cut in. "So hurry up and show us what that high-powered Fujisaki coach taught you." I could tell he was covering his embarrassment.

I gave him a curt nod and looked expectantly at Kana-chan. She took a deep breath and began….

My excitement faded after only a couple cards were read. Taichi seemed a lot stronger than the last time I'd faced him. And my body felt stiff, my swing sluggish. I realized I was favoring the injured finger, pressing down with the outside of my hand or reaching for cards with my middle finger only. I tested it, pinching it here and there to see if there was any pain, but there wasn't. My body was acting on a memory.

When Taichi captured the last card remaining on his side, we both froze. I heard Porky's sharp intake of breath. Taichi sat up and placed the card atop the stack of others he'd taken. Slowly his gaze rose to seek mine.

His eyes were wide and worry shone in them. He didn't know how I'd take it.

In truth, my jaw was hanging and I felt tears beginning to prick my eyes. Quickly I bowed. "Thank you for the match," I whispered.

The room was too quiet. I stayed bowed, perspiration trickling down my temple. I heard Taichi's soft echo, "Thank you for the match."

Since the day we'd started this club, he'd never beaten me. Not once. And today he'd beaten me in my very first match back.

I laid my forehead on my arms and listened to Kana-chan continue her reading for the others. She sounded a bit shaky but carried on. Tears, hidden by my hair, slid silently from my eyes.

 _What is this?_

 _How much ground have I lost?_

 _What if I can't come back?_

The sound of the other matches finishing was a buzz in the background of my whirling thoughts.

"I forgot what a sore sport you are," Taichi's arch tone broke through my fog.

"What?!" I snapped up, reflexively rising to his bait.

"Back in sixth grade…you always threw a fit whenever I won. Well," he sighed dramatically, casting a long-suffering glance at the ceiling. "I guess you could give me a forehead flick if it'll make you feel better." He leaned toward me and closed his eyes.

"Oooo, Taichi," I clenched my fists. "I ought to."

"Ayase-senpai, you wouldn't!" Hanano's dismayed voice called.

Taichi's eyes opened slowly, shooting me a challenge from beneath his thick lashes. A fire burned in my gut.

"Again!" I demanded, shoving my cards into the middle and reaching for his.

"No," Porky interrupted sternly. "It's my turn to play you."

I bit my lip. I really wanted to get even with Taichi, but here was Porky saying he was eager for a fight.

I gave him a sharp nod. _I won't be beaten by this. I won't!_

-0-0-0-0-

TAICHI

I breathed a sigh of relief. Nishida was keeping up a running commentary, making sure Chihaya stayed fired up.

I thought my heart might explode when I realized I'd taken that last card. I really had improved during the high school tournament and then at the Fujisaki camp, and I felt good about my own level of play. But I still shouldn't have won that match.

Chihaya wasn't playing up to her usual ability. And that shook me to my core. I could tell the others were freaking out, too. Fortunately, Chihaya was distracted and didn't notice the anxious glances stolen behind her back.

I read for the next set, keeping an eye on her situation in case I could offer any advice later. But she'd learned her own way of doing things and as far as I could tell it was a muscle memory issue. That and, more disturbingly, it looked like she was subconsciously protecting her index finger.

Halfway through her match with Nishida her core seemed to stabilize. Her finger still floated higher than it should have, but she managed to pull out a win. I only hoped he hadn't given her an edge on purpose.

Her instability continued over the next couple weeks. Her game was up and down. Her smile disappeared. More often than not she seemed to be gritting her teeth, hanging on desperately.

I wondered how long that could last before she had a total breakdown.

-0-0-0-0-

We used some of the club budget to enter the nearby Saitama tournament again. It would be Tsukuba's first tournament since making Class C, and Komano's since making Class B.

And it would be my first in the Class A division. Nishida and Chihaya and me…we would be competing against one another today.

The day was abnormally warm for late September. It was a short walk from the train station to the tournament, but I was already wiping perspiration from my brow when the impressive glass-and-concrete building came into view. I could see people of all ages entering ahead of us, and it struck me that some of these people had decades of experience on me. That didn't help my nerves.

Kana-chan's mother, Oe-san, was on hand to help us with the hakamas and provide general support. She led us down one of the corridors, looking into each room as we passed. Some had belongings piled here and there; others were occupied by people chatting or carefully reviewing their cards. "Here's one that's empty," Oe-san said, stepping into what looked like a conference room. It was similar to the one we'd used last year, back when Chihaya was the one buzzing with nerves.

There was a table in the middle of the room, and I set down the box of hakamas on it. I spotted Chihaya staring vacantly out the window as she went through the motions of fixing her ponytail.

I didn't know how to help her through this slump. I could only believe in her.

And maybe distract her…

I set my backpack on the table and withdrew a water bottle. I took a few sips as I went to join her. "I think I saw Sudo-san in one of the rooms we passed." I commented. "Do me a favor and don't take any of his bets this year." _Oh crap. That sounds like I expect her to lose!_ "I mean," I said, thinking quickly, "Don't let him throw you off your game. Hey, is that a new Daddy Bear watch?"

"Huh?" she glanced at the item adorning her wrist. She'd worn it for the past month at least. "Not really," she said. She seemed to perk up a bit. "It's really cute, though, isn't it?" she asked, waving it in front of my face.

"Uh, yeah." _I don't get the whole Daddy Bear craze, but, whatever, I'm not gonna say so right now._

Oe-san's voice cut through the chatter in the room. "Boys, I've laid out your hakamas. Come get them and go get changed. Then come straight back here so I can be sure you're wearing them correctly."

"Do we really have to wear these?" I heard Nishida whining to Kana-chan. "It's so hot today."

"Why do you ask that every time?" she said, her rebuke softened by her patient tone. "It's only proper and it's our trademark, so, yes. And besides," she said, her voice brightening as she went into full salesman mode, "these are from our new line of _cotton_ hakamas. They're very lightweight."

Nishida only sighed and followed Komano from the room. Tsukuba and I trailed after them.

Hanano-san stuck her head out of the door, her twin ponytails swinging. "Make sure you knock when you get back," she admonished. "And wait for us to answer, don't just come crashing in." As she closed the door, I barely heard her telling the girls, "I didn't wear any interesting underwear today…." An outraged clamoring of female voices answered her.

" _Amazing. That girl also plays karuta?"_ I recalled Arata saying.

I just chuckled and shook my head. Yes, even that girl.


	8. Chapter 8

TAICHI

By now I'd become fairly adept at getting into a hakama, so I was ready quickly. "I'm going to go make sure everything's set with our registrations," I told the other guys. Komano gave me a look and I could tell he was thinking about how we were instructed to come right back. But we both knew the girls would take forever getting ready, so after a moment of consideration he returned to wrangling his swaths of fabric. "I'll check and see if the pairings are up yet, too."

Leaving them in the restroom, I wove my way through the now more-crowded passageway. I ignored the admiring looks and exclamations about the hakama. I'd heard it all before.

As I entered the lobby I heard a female voice that seemed familiar. "Cut it out, Arai."

I followed the sound to where a couple sat on a bench against the wall. It was Rion!

A genial-looking young man with longish wavy brown hair was grinning into her face and murmuring something too quietly for me to hear. I watched Rion's cheeks color. Both of them looked toward the entrance and he leaned his shoulder against hers, inclining his head to make what appeared to be a teasing comment. Rion covered her mouth with her hand, but I could see her eyes sparkle in amusement.

Wow.

I'd never seen Rion give any guy more than passing attention. She'd been polite, even friendly with me, but nothing like this.

He brought his lips close to her ear again and whispered something. My insides seemed to sizzle. _Yo, buddy, she's got, like, super hearing; you don't need to get that close._

Rion's face colored and her brows drew down. She shoved him away. "I said it's not like that." When she started to rise, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down heavily. She tugged at it. "Let go, you idiot!"

He didn't, though, instead adding the strength of his other hand, twining his forearms around her arm in a pose of supplication.

Without realizing it, my feet took me in a direct line toward them. In a moment I was close enough to hear him say, "Aw, don't be like that now, Ri-chan."

This guy was seriously pissing me off. Without thinking, I clasped his shoulder, squeezing firmly and pushing his back to the wall.

Two pairs of shocked amber eyes found me. "Mashima-kun!" Rion blurted.

"She said to let go," I informed the guy. My voice came out low and hostile sounding.

I watched her captor's eyes go a bit wider, then crinkle into mirth. "O-ho!" he said merrily, releasing Rion's arm to mime clapping. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner."

 _Huh?_

Rion blushed.

"And who might you be?" the young man asked, a note of teasing in his voice. "Mashima, is it? Are you a friend of Rion's?"

He didn't seem at all bothered by my show of bravado. _What's with this guy?_

His easy acceptance mollified me somewhat, but I was still hyped up on adrenaline. I struggled to rein in my temper. "Yeah. I guess I am. And who are you?"

Rion answered before he could. "This is my stupid, overprotective big brother, Arai."

 _Brother?_

 _Ohhhhh…_ A weight seemed to lift from my shoulders.

"You forgot to say good-looking," he said as an aside to her, leaning against her shoulder again. Clearly they were pretty close. "Nice to meet you, Mashima-kun." He grinned mischievously.

"Well," Arai slapped his hands down on his thighs before standing. "I think I'll go find a vending machine. You want anything, Ri-chan? Mashima?" That grin slipped out again.

We shook our heads, and he walked away, leaving us staring after him.

"Um," I began. "He seems like an interesting guy."

"Pfft." She let her head drop. "He's an idiot."

I smirked. I'd never heard Rion quite so… careless? Or is it carefree? I took the seat vacated by her brother.

"I didn't expect to see you here today," I said. "You should have emailed us."

"Oh, um." She seemed flustered. "My dad is presenting at a conference in the city today, so he was willing to bring me along. It was kind of last minute." She shot a glance in the direction her brother had wandered. "Too bad he had to call Arai to keep tabs on me."

"Is that what he did?"

"I guess so. Although Arai may have just wanted to come and watch. He's been at university the last couple years, so he hasn't seen me play in a while. And I'm really hoping today I can…" She stopped abruptly.

"Make Class A," I finished for her. I felt a little niggle of guilt that I was the one who kept her from it last time. "You will," I said, giving her a confident smile.

"I did learn a lot from you and Chihaya, so I think I have a chance." Hope and uncertainty glimmered in her amber eyes. That endearing vulnerability was showing through again.

I held her gaze, willing strength into her. "Just take your time. There are fifty cards out there. You only have to take twenty-five of them. You can afford to lose a few if it means you won't commit a fault."

She nodded, her wide eyes holding me.

"I'm going to check the pairings. Want to come?"

She agreed and we found the grid on a table near the entrance to the Class A room. I didn't recognize the names of Chihaya's opponent or mine. Nishida was paired with a name that seemed familiar.

"He's from Hokuo," Rion told me after I wondered aloud. "I played him in the high school tournament last year. I guess he's Class A now."

We started walking back toward her bench again. "Any insider tips you'd be willing to share?" I raised my eyebrows and sent her a hopeful look.

She laughed. "How could I resist that face?"

I laughed too. She had a couple recollections, but it had been a long time. "I probably only remember because it was my first high school tournament," she said. "And because I lost."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. "Well, I'd better get back," I said. "Good luck!"

As I started to walk away she grabbed my wrist. "Mashima-kun," she said rather breathlessly. "If I… If I make the finals, will you come watch?" A faint blush lit her complexion. "I mean, if you're not busy."

A self-deprecating laugh escaped. "I shouldn't say this, but I seriously doubt I'll be in the Class A finals this time. I'm here for the experience." Even as the words left my mouth part of me rebelled at the thought. "But, yeah, if I get knocked out, I'll come see you win."

A small smile graced her lips. "Thanks," she said, releasing my arm.

"Sure." Satisfaction blossomed inside me. She made me feel like a hero for doing something so simple. "Well, later then." I headed back toward our room.

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

I knelt before my first opponent, a studious-looking girl who appeared to be several years my senior. Behind her glasses she had angular brown eyes set in a face so thin it was almost gaunt. She didn't try to engage me in conversation; in fact, she seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

I glanced around the room, my eyes touching briefly on Taichi and Porky. A few other familiar faces were here as well… Dr. Harada and Tsuboguchi from the Shiranami society, Amakasu and Sudo from Hokuo, and the cute mom I played here last year. I took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled, releasing all the emotions tied up with those people.

We mixed the cards and I set about placing mine. I took a couple practice swings, accustoming myself to the hakama. It wasn't too heavy, and I'd asked Oe-san to tie up the sleeves with tasuki so I could move easily. As we spent time in memorization, I reviewed the cards by several methods. With only a minute or so left, I closed my eyes and imagined Arata sitting across from me.

But it didn't bring the comfort it had before. I wasn't ready to face him. I still felt…wounded. I'd fought hard over the past few weeks but my play was erratic. The precision I'd worked so hard to perfect had disappeared since the surgery. It was as if a lead weight were attached to my knuckle.

" _Naniwa Bay, now the flower blooms, but for winter…"_

I tried desperately to regain my composure, to remember that soaring, victorious feeling I'd had when I'd pictured Arata in Yamai's place that day at Fujisaki.

I attuned my hearing, waiting for the reader. _"As my s…"_ I swung upper right, but the student's thin hand slipped under mine.

 _Stay calm. It's only one card._

 _But why wasn't my hand lower?_

The next card read was on my side and I captured it. But the two after that went to her when I came in too slow or too high again.

I decided to try slapping the mat harder on my swings. Maybe that could compensate for my too-high reach.

" _If I…."_ I swung downward as I went upper left, expecting to hit the card hard. But it shot towards me instead, a casualty of her swift thrust. I watched as the cards around it went flying, propelled by my hand just a moment too late.

 _Why? Why is this happening? I've worked so hard. I went through the surgery for karuta, and now I can't win, even using this ugly style of play…_

The contest ended too quickly, my mental game completely collapsed. "Thank you for the match," I mumbled.

In a daze, I slowly rose to my feet and followed my opponent out into the reception area as she went to report her win.

I felt the sting of tears beginning, and suddenly I just wanted to escape…escape this stifling building, this heavy hakama, escape the claustrophobic weight of dreams crashing down all around me! My footsteps accelerated toward the glass entry door, and I burst out into searing sunshine. Tears blurred my vision, but I didn't slow as I tore down the front steps and toward what looked like a cluster of trees further down the block.

I reached the tiny park, pulling up quickly when my bare feet hit bits of mulch and pointy twigs.

"Ow!" I hopped from one foot to the other, finally leaning against a sturdy oak so I could brush off the detritus. When that was accomplished, the surge of adrenaline left me and I crumpled to the ground. Tears flowed silently down my cheeks and dripped from my chin.

 _Why?_

A strong breeze whooshed through the lofty tree branches.

 _Why, God? I've worked so hard. Karuta is all I have! I'm not smart like Desktomu and Taichi. I'll never be an idol like my sister. This is it for me…I only have one dream._

My mind recalled an image of the career survey, filled out with a single word: "Queen."

 _It's been my only goal for so long. I can't imagine a different future for myself._

Soberly, I viewed my life as if from the outside. Always focused on karuta, never noticing the bigger world around me; not really caring about the classmates I made small talk with, because they didn't share my first love. Even my teammates could become tools for me, to hone my own karuta skills, or simply to bring me pleasure by playing against me in a match. Did it matter that they were my teammates? My friends? Or would anyone suffice to fill their spot on the mat, so long as I could play karuta wholeheartedly against them?

Shame engulfed me as I thought of how long it had been since I'd spent time with my sister or congratulated her on a new role, how I'd neglected my studies and ignored Ms. Mayuchi's warnings to take my future plans more seriously.

 _God, who have I become?_

I tried to remember when it was that I began to change, when I became less concerned about having fun and more about winning and winning and winning.

My mind recalled a picture of Arata kneeling across from Shinobu-chan. _It hurts._

Yes, it was probably then that I became truly desperate to win. Not so that I could defeat either of them, although I would try, but simply so I could compete against them as an equal. _I've dreamed of the Queen for over a year now. And how many years have I waited to play Arata again?_

My heart constricted at the thought of him. _He's so far away; only karuta can bring him close. And I want him to be close. I want…_

One of the poems sang in my mind: _"Must I forever long for him with my whole heart till life ends?"_

Tears sprang anew as I considered the possibility of never being able to play him. Another dream evaporating into mist.

 _God, I can't handle this all on my own anymore. Everything I've worked for, everything I am is crumbling around me. Help me!_

I wiped stubborn tears away with a shaking hand. _I'll listen! I will, I promise! Just show me how to live the way I should._

Another gust of wind moved the trees and swept strands of hair across my face. My trembling stopped, and little by little I felt the heavy weight lift from my chest.

My phone trilled and I reached for it automatically. My mouth fell open at the display. Had my prayers somehow summoned him?

I pressed the button. "Arata!" I whispered.

"Oh, you answered." His country accent stirred my heart. "Huh," he chuckled. "That's what _you_ usually say, isn't it? It's just that I thought you would be in the tournament this weekend, so you might not answer. I was going to leave a message and wish you luck."

"Oh. Mm."

"Chihaya?" Concern laced his tone.

"I- I lost," I admitted. "I lost in the first round."

"Oh." He sighed heavily. "Sorry."

I held the phone against my ear and closed my eyes, comforted by this tenuous connection with him.

"Is your hand still bothering you?" he asked.

I spread my fingers wide and looked at it ruefully. "Not really. I mean, it doesn't hurt anymore, it just…. Everything feels off with my game ever since the surgery." Another thought occurred. "Or maybe I've just gotten slower than I used to be."

"Hmm." He considered my words. "You know, it took me a while to catch up after I…stopped playing. It was really frustrating. My brain expected my body to react like it used to, but for a while it just couldn't keep up with what I remembered."

"Yes!" I sat up straight, remembering how Arata had struggled. He'd been so frustrated when he lost to Tsoboguchi that first time I'd seen him play again.

"Just keep practicing as you always have and try to be patient. It'll come back."

"Hmph," I quirked my mouth. "I'm not very good at patient. Just persistent."

He laughed, and the throaty sound sent a rush through my body. "Glad to know you haven't changed, then," he said fondly.

I closed my eyes and cradled the phone close to my ear. _Must I forever long for him…_ "I really wanted to play you at Omi Jingu," I admitted.

"Yeah." His voice held a husky note. "That would be really fun."

My heart hung on the sound of his even breaths. He continued. "I'm sorry for the way I acted when you and Taichi came to see me. We could have played then, but I just couldn't…"

"No, I'm sorry," I interjected quickly, horrified to send him back to such a dark place. "I didn't know what you were going through. Your neighbor friend explained some."

"Yuu," he supplied her name absently. "Well, even so, I'm sorry. But it was good that you came. You gave me hope."

I smiled at that. "When will I see you again, Arata? Are you going to any tournaments near Tokyo?"

"Probably not. I'll be at the Yoshino one where you saw me last year. Everyone goes to that to get ready for the Master qualifiers."

"Now that Taichi's made Class A I doubt we'll go that far again," I said ruefully.

"Then, I'll come watch you in the Queen match," he said. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"The Queen match?!"

"You'll be there, won't you?"

I could feel the old me rising to his challenge. But I had a new perspective now. "I don't know," I said slowly. "But I'll do my best. Was it… never mind." I decided I really didn't want to hear if he'd had fun playing against Shinobu-chan.

I heard someone's voice in the background before Arata said he had to get back to work. After we said goodbye, I held the phone against my heart and basked in the stillness.

The Queen match, he said. Can I even win enough matches to face her? My recent slump came to mind. I heard Arata again: _"Just keep practicing as you always have and try to be patient."_

My eyes had been following an ant as he made his way toward the tree trunk that supported me. He struggled to carry an oversized bit of leaf or something. _Keep working…be patient._ This little guy had the right idea. I felt a smile lift my cheeks as a thought occurred to me: he reminded me of Taichi, when we painstakingly lugged the tatami mats to the clubroom the first time. I thought of Kana-chan next, and how she is careful to clean the mats properly for us. My heart skipped from one teammate to another, reminding me of how dear these people were to me.

 _What am I doing sitting here thinking about myself? I have to go cheer them on!_ I jumped up and hurried back to the tournament.


	9. Chapter 9

CHIHAYA

I was watching the Class C matches when Taichi knelt next to me. We held a whispered conversation.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Watching Tsukuba-kun and Kana-chan."

He loosed an aggravated sigh. "I figured that much. You should be watching the Class A matches," he admonished. "Come on," he said, taking my wrist and starting to rise.

I yanked my arm from his grip. To his shocked look I responded resolutely, "No! I want to stay here and support them."

"Chihayaa…" He injected plenty of irritation into my name.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. I wasn't backing down on this. I wasn't going to be selfish right now. It was my way of expressing faith in what I'd experienced earlier.

Taichi continued to search my face. _Ah, I see. He's worried._

"I'm okay," I assured him, giving his hand a squeeze. I watched the tense lines in his face ease. He gave me a nod and headed for the door.

The rest of the matches passed quickly. Kana-chan was doing well and held on until the semi-final round, long after the rest of our team had been eliminated, but the luck of the draw wasn't with her and she lost before the finals. The whole team was there to console her, and she took it bravely, as always. Soon we were changed and packing the hakamas back in their boxes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

TAICHI

I checked my watch again. The Class B finals would start in five minutes. We were all collecting our things from the borrowed room, preparing to leave. Chihaya was chattering away, reciting what was almost a play-by-play review of Kana-chan's last match. She was animated, seemingly unfazed by her own disappointing play today. I'd worry later about her early elimination; for now, I was relieved that she was taking it well.

"Taichi," Oe-san asked distractedly, "would you carry that box please?"

"Um, actually I'm planning to stay and watch the Class B final. I'm sorry. Nishida, can you get the hakamas?" I called to him.

"Aren't you sick of Class B finals by now?" he asked, moving to take the box anyway.

"I know someone who's in it," I explained. Chihaya's eyes snapped to mine. "It's Rion."

"Yama-chan?!" she said, taken aback. "She's here? And she's in the finals!" A panicked look crossed her face. "Let's go!" she cried, racing out the door ahead of me.

"Uh, I guess Chihaya is staying too," I addressed Oe-san. "I'll make sure she gets home safely."

Her pinched expression looked just like Kana-chan when she's giving us a scolding, but Oe-san said only, "Alright. Just don't let her wander off."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, offering her a quick bow before swiftly making my exit. Behind me I heard Hanano-san begging to stay as well.

I found Chihaya in the Class B room, wandering among the twenty or so remaining spectators and obviously looking for Rion. I'd almost reached her when she started suddenly, calling out, "Yama-chan!"

I turned to follow her gaze. Rion's face was expressionless but her eyes were alert, scanning the room, finally landing on the owner of the voice. "Chihaya-chan," she greeted, moving in our direction. A moment later her eyes found me standing behind Chihaya, and she broke into a smile. "You came," she said with some surprise.

My own smile unconsciously mirrored hers. "I promised, didn't I?" I assured her. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff," she admitted, stretching her neck muscles by slowly rolling her head from side to side. Copper tresses fanned distractingly over the creamy skin of her cheeks. "But I'm excited. Just one more match."

Chihaya stepped behind her and began massaging Rion's shoulders. As her hands worked, Chihaya offered advice and encouragement. I missed most of it, though, because I was suddenly imagining myself in Chihaya's place. I watched her fingers close over Rion's slender shoulders, and something fluttered inside me. I shook off the weird daydream and tuned back in.

"…and then just trust yourself," Chihaya concluded.

I added, "Remember to take your time on multi-syllable cards."

"I just said that," Chihaya chided, looking at me strangely.

"Oh, uh…" I shut up before betraying anything else.

"Looks like they're ready for us," Rion said, glancing toward the podium.

"Good luck!" Chihaya thumped her on the back. Rion stumbled a little and I caught her hand.

Her surprised eyes leapt to mine. "You've got this," I assured her. I held her gaze, willing confidence into her. After a few moments she gave me a sharp nod and walked off.

Chihaya and I sat in the front row. I didn't recognize Rion's opponent. He was a well-proportioned man, probably in his mid-twenties. I was contemplating whether his age counted for or against him when Chihaya grabbed my arm.

Her eyes were pinned on Rion's challenger. "He's left-handed," she hissed. "I should have reminded her to check that. Oh, Taichi, is it too late? How can I tell her?"

Across Chihaya's distressed monologue, a new voice cut in. "Mashima-kun, right?"

I looked up to find Rion's brother approaching. He stopped in front of me and his eyes dropped from my face to my arm. I'd forgotten that Chihaya was clinging to it. "And who is this?" Arai asked. "Another friend of Rion's? Or is she a friend of yours?" His genial tone contrasted with the sharpness in his gaze.

Chihaya dragged her eyes away from the left-handed challenger to look up at the man addressing me. "Huh?"

Arai's amber eyes went wide and he actually took a step back.

Ahh. I forget sometimes how beautiful she is, especially when she gives you that innocent look.

"Both," I answered, raising my eyebrows at him. "This is my teammate, Ayase Chihaya. She and I met Rion this summer at the Fujisaki training camp."

Arai had regained his balance during my introduction. With a charming smile, he purred, "Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Ayase-san. I'm Rion's brother, Yamashiro Arai." As he spoke, he smoothly folded his frame into a sitting position. Next to Chihaya, of course.

Clueless as usual, her expression was bright as she asked, "Oh! Do you play too?"

He chuckled. "Not often anymore." He leaned close to Chihaya, as if to let her in on a secret. "It's too humiliating to lose to your baby sister."

She responded to his easy manner with a smile. _Grrrrr._

"Chihaya's game sense is very similar to Rion's," I blurted.

"Is it, now?" Arai leaned away again, playfully scrutinizing Chihaya with mock chagrin. "Well, I'll have to avoid playing _you_ in the future, won't I?"

Chihaya's face fell, and she turned back to the match that was almost starting. I had to chuckle at how quickly Arai lost her interest.

Rion's eyes traced back to us as the memorization time began. Chihaya waved her left hand, stabbing at it with her right. Rion looked puzzled. I joined in the foolishness, pointing at her opponent and then at my left arm. "Lefty," I mouthed, "Lefty!"

She looked at him and back at us, where we were desperately flapping our left hands. That dimple appeared in her cheek and she nodded understanding before leaning over her cards. I wiped my palms on my pant legs. For some reason, I felt really nervous.

" _Naniwa Bay, now the flower blooms, but for winter…"_

The match was tense. Chihaya twitched at the same one-syllable cards that Rion snatched away after only a breath, and I had to admire their game sense anew. In the back of my mind, the specter of Master Suo loomed, but I tried not to think of him.

 _Crap. A fault._ Rion looked angry with herself. _Watch your timing. There are still too many multi-syllable cards left._

The momentum shifted back and forth, carrying the audience along on pins and needles. Rion dabbed at her glistening brow with a small towel. As the field thinned, she was able to pick up more and more cards. _Good girl, you've been working on your memorization._

Rion was down to one card at last and, from the way she was acting, I figured it must be one of those multi-syllable nuisances.

Chihaya's urgent whisper broke into my concentration. "Taichi!"

"I see it," I answered. Rion's cover was positioned to protect against right-handed opponents.

 _Lefty! Lefty! Lefty!_ Chihaya and I shouted in our minds. Rion's gaze was trained on the mat. Her posture was sagging, and I could see her breathing heavily. A fire burned inside me as I remembered my own experiences trying to capture that last, vitally important card.

Chihaya twitched as the reader began. Rion moved to cover her card, but her opponent swung around the side. At the last moment, Rion angled her hand to protect against the left-side attack, cutting off the opening he'd been aiming for. His hand skimmed over hers as she pressed down firmly. She'd claimed the card the instant its unique syllable was read.

Rion froze. The desperation on her opponent's face melted into disappointment. I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. The finalists exchanged obligatory courtesies as the reader finished the verse.

After a moment of hushed anticipation, everyone in the room seemed to breathe again. I felt a broad grin pull at my face and was on my feet in a moment. Chihaya was at my side. We waited impatiently, watching as Rion solemnly accepted congratulations from several of the officials. She caught sight of us and excused herself. Slowly and deliberately, she strode toward us, her wide eyes holding mine. A shy smile crept over her face.

Everything seemed to fade into the background as I watched her approach. The air hummed with the thrill of victory. We shared the elation, the sweet moment of her triumph.

The moment was broken when Chihaya stepped in front of me, arms outstretched. "You did it!" she cried as the two fell into an exuberant hug. As Chihaya released her, I swept in and followed suit. In an instant she was in my embrace, her arms flung round my waist and her head pressed to my heart. Words fled as I was suddenly too aware of the unfamiliar form cradled against me. All my senses snapped to focus on her—how her frame felt small and fragile compared to mine; how her hair smelled flowery and tickled my chin; the way she was gripping fistfuls of the back of my t-shirt.

My pulse hammered, and I felt heat rise in my cheeks. Abruptly, I dropped my hold and took a step back. Her eyes were shining with victory but when she saw the shaken look on my face, a blush rose to her cheeks. My brain still fuzzy, I could only echo Chihaya's words. "You did it," I said numbly, using all my strength to try and summon a normal-looking smile. "You made Class A. Congratulations."

My fake smile seemed to placate her, and her happy expression returned. "It's because you believed in me," she said, turning belatedly to include Chihaya. "I could feel you supporting me, and I just knew I would be able to win this time." Rion's eyes flicked back to me, gratitude lighting their amber depths. My heart swelled at her admission.

Movement behind her caught my attention; Arai was watching the scene intently. He wore a smug look, and for some reason, I didn't think it had anything to do with Rion's karuta win.

0-0-0-0-0

CHIHAYA

The weeks ahead followed a regular rhythm, practicing with the club and then with the Shiranami society on weekends. Thanks to our new exercise regimen I'd quickly regained my stamina. I also made sure I took time for friends at lunch and plopped down on my sister's bed for a while each night.

"Be patient and keep practicing" became my new credo. Somehow, whenever I said it to myself I felt like Arata was right behind me, encouraging me to keep on.

It was the last club practice before the Kawaguchi tournament. The clubroom windows were open to the refreshing fall air. Taichi played opposite me, and sat back with a sigh as I took his last card. "Thank you for the match," we chorused.

Desktomu paused the CD player. I looked at him curiously, but he and Taichi were having some sort of silent conversation. "Do you want to tell her, or should I?" he asked.

Taichi made a "go-ahead" gesture and mopped at his brow with a towel. The other club members watched, transfixed by their odd behavior.

"Chihaya," Desktomu began somberly. "Do you realize that for the past week no one has been able to beat you?"

Porky snorted his irritation. "No one's even come close."

Huh? What were they trying to say? I searched from one face to the next. They all seemed pleased. If they lost, why would they be happy about it?

Taichi was watching me closely. "How are you feeling these days?" he asked.

"Great!" I responded automatically.

His mouth twitched in a quick smile. "I can tell…we all can. We just want to be sure you realize—before you go to the tournament tomorrow, we want you to realize that your game is back on track. "

Huh?

"You're doing as well as-or maybe even better than—before your surgery."

"I am?"

My teammates all smiled and nodded or voiced their agreement. Kana-chan was fighting tears.

I felt my own eyes begin to fill and hastily offered a deep bow. "Thank you!" I cried. "Thanks, all of you…" My voice choked off. Their friendship and support meant more than I could find words to express.

"We should go celebrate," Hanano suggested. "I could really go for a cake buffet."

"Or there's that new ramen shop that just opened over by the movie theater," Porky interjected.

I crossed my legs and smiled as I watched my friends squabbling over what we should do next. How could anyone not believe in teams? If I could, I would start a team for Arata. And for Shinobu-chan. So they could have all this joy. So they wouldn't be alone.

A bell chimed in my mind. I caught a glimpse of myself in the future, coaching a ragtag bunch of high schoolers who had only karuta in common. It felt right.

But could I really make it happen?

-0-0-0-0-

TAICHI

My thumb moved quickly over the pad of my mobile phone….

 _Arata,_

 _Chihaya came in second at Kawaguchi today. She came very close to winning it. We won't be at Yoshino, so good luck. Let's meet at the Master Challenger playoff._

-0-0-0-0-

After the Kawaguchi tournament Chihaya was steadier than I'd ever seen her. She'd always been determined, but the slightly frantic edge that used to characterize her was gone.

I didn't like to admit it, but she reminded me of Arata.

Even her grades had improved, and when exams wrapped up a few days before the challenger tournament Ms. Miyauchi congratulated her on her best scores yet. That weekend Nishida, Chihaya and I competed in the eastern Master and Queen qualifiers. Nishida and I fell out in the first two rounds, but Chihaya made it straight through to the finals.

She faced off against Yumin again, but this time she was immoveable. When Yumin made a fuss, contesting a card with her signature protest style, Chihaya remained eerily calm. "No," she said resolutely. "You're mistaken. Judge?" The referee rarely had a certain view of what had happened, but Chihaya's unaffected conviction usually convinced him to side with her, until finally Yumin had to give up that strategy.

Chihaya won by four cards. She would go to the east-west playoffs in November. And if she won there, she would face the Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

ARATA

I was waiting in the lobby for Coach Kuriyama and Murao when my phone buzzed in my pocket. My first thought was of Chihaya and Taichi. All day, I'd been wondering how their matches were going.

I flipped it open and found a message from Chihaya. A picture popped up…a certificate covered most of the screen, with just half of her beaming face visible behind it.

A certificate? Surely that meant…could it be possible?

I enlarged the photo until I could confirm what I'd guessed the document said: she'd won. She'd actually won the eastern Queen qualifier. My heart warmed and then a giddy rush went to my head. I laughed aloud. Punching the air, I said, "Yessss!"

A couple heads turned from their conversations, but I barely noticed, still grinning like a fool. _Well done, Chihaya. You didn't give up._ I was just bursting with pride.

I pressed the button to call her as I headed outside for some privacy.

"H-hello? Arata?" She sounded breathless, excited as usual.

"Chihaya!" I exclaimed. "You won. You really won! Congratulations!"

Her answering squeal shook my eardrum. "I know! Isn't it great?" I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"What about you, Arata? Will I see you at the playoffs?"

"Oh," I said, crashing back down to earth. "My senpai, Murao-san won here."

"Oh." She sounded deflated.

"That's okay," I rushed to console her. "That just means I'll definitely be free to come watch you in the Queen match." I didn't like losing, but losing to Murao was something that happened fairly often.

"All right." She still seemed disappointed. "Do you know who won the girls' match? At your tournament, I mean."

Back inside the well-lit lobby I could see Murao and Coach Kuriyama looking around. "She's from a different society, but I know a little about her. I'll have to tell you later, though. Coach is looking for me right now so we can head home."

"Oh, okay." Her voice held regret. My heart squeezed.

"Sorry. I'll call you again, okay?"

"Mm."

As we hung up, one of the poems sang in my mind: _Just because you said 'I'm coming soon' I've hung around waiting through the longest night to the daybreak moon._

"Chihaya. I'm coming soon. Wait for me."

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

"Chihaya!" The teacher's voice cracked down like a whip from just over my shoulder. My arm swung reflexively, knocking a pile of karuta cards to the floor. My classmates laughed.

"This is not Classical Literature," he snapped, "It's Geometry."

"I'm sorry, Teacher," I said quickly.

He stooped to collect the scattered cards. "I'll just hold onto these for now."

I jumped from my seat, stopping just short of snatching the cards from him. He rose slowly, allowing the menace in his face to register with me. Further down the aisle, Desktomu was watching with concern. "I'm in a very important match soon," I explained hastily, "and I need them to prepare. Please!" I bowed abruptly.

I stared at his shoes for a minute. "Then pay attention in class and I might be inclined to return them to you afterwards."

I nodded my head rapidly. "Yes! I will!" I collapsed into my chair. Desktomu shot me one last, scolding look before turning back to the front.

I tried to pay attention for the rest of the period, but I could feel the pull of the remaining cards stashed inside my desk begging me to review them. In keeping with my new lease on life, I started each morning with prayer and forced myself to put aside the cards at lunchtime and actually spend time with my classmates. Other than that, though, I'd been eating, sleeping, and dreaming nothing but karuta for the past two weeks. When our club finished practice I went to the Shiranami society for more practice. At home, I re-watched the recordings of last year's Queen match and of the match between her and Arata, laying out my cards to mirror theirs and practicing along with them. My parents quietly placed a tray within reach, but didn't try to interrupt. Homework was something I hurried to complete on the train ride to school. I never had enough time to finish it, but homework just didn't seem important right now.

Arata was good as his word and called me with the little bit of information he had on my opponent from the West region. Desktomu did his best to analyze his most recent data on my play and help me be aware of my habits and weaknesses. The other club members continued to work hard at improving their own games.

With one week left before the Finals, Taichi and I were riding the train after club when he interrupted my flashcard drill with a random pronouncement. "I think we should make a bet."

"What do you mean, a bet?"

"A little extra motivation for you. You might be thinking since it's your first time at the Finals that it'd okay if you don't win."

I sputtered. "I am not!"

"I don't know," he demurred smugly, "You might be."

 _Ooooo, that Taichi. He burns me up sometimes._ "Have you not noticed how hard I've been working…"

He cut in just as I was getting warmed up. "So you'll take my bet then?"

"Ha! Well, make it something good, then, because I'm going to win it."

"All right," he said. His golden eyes were flashing with mischief and …something else. "If you win the Finals, I'll buy you anything in the Daddy Bear store."

My eyebrows shot up. Taichi's family had money, and he had access to plenty of it. Would I feel bad taking advantage of him? _Well, he started it._

"A-anything?" I sputtered, my thoughts flitting through a mental catalog of items I'd coveted. "Awesome."

As I turned back to my flashcards, he said, "Hey, not so fast. We didn't decide what I get if you lose."

My insides wilted. I couldn't afford to make the kind of offer Taichi had. Maybe I could make him a bento? Nah, my cooking was more of a punishment than a reward.

"If you don't win, you have to take me out on Christmas Eve."

"I don't have any money," I protested.

"You don't have to spend money, you just have to make plans with me."

"But Christmas Eve…that's for couples, isn't it?"

A tinge of pink rose on his cheeks before he looked away. "Well, you're not dating anyone, are you? I just need an excuse to get out of my class party."

"Why? I had fun at mine last year."

He turned back and I saw his mouth quirked in irritation. "Never mind why, I just don't want to go. So is it a bet?"

I felt the flames of competition ignite inside me. With a firm smile I nodded. "You're on."

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

There was a bite in the air and clouds loomed low as Kana-chan and I walked the last block toward an unassuming two-story, brick building. Dead leaves skittered past my feet. As I approached the threshold, I looked up at the sign above the door: Tokyo Otsuka Memorial Hall.

I'd been here before, when Tsuboguchi was representing our society. Today I would be the one representing us…no, not just that, but representing Eastern Japan. I stumbled a little.

Kana-chan caught my wrist to steady me. "Are you all right, Chihaya-chan?"

"Mm." As my eyes adjusted to the interior, I scanned the lobby for familiar faces. It was still early, so I didn't find any among the scattered men and women who each seemed to be attending to assigned tasks.

"Should we wait for Dr. Harada?" I asked Kana-chan.

"He won't be able to help you with this hakama," she replied, gently caressing the garment bag draped over one of my arms.

"Oh. Right." I scanned the room again, finally deciding on a young woman who seemed to be giving out directions to various people. "Excuse me," I said and waited politely.

"Yes?"

"Is there a room where I can change and leave my things?"

Irritation clouded her face for a moment before it was replaced by surprise. "Are you one of the Finalists?" she asked, failing to hide her disbelief.

I confirmed that I was, giving her my name.

"Pardon me," she said, making a half-bow. "You look much younger than I expected."

 _Great. Remind me of how inexperienced I am._ Butterflies danced in my stomach.

I released a nervous laugh. "Haha…yes, I'm still in high school." Was that squeaky voice mine?

"She's the same year as the Queen," Kana-chan piped in. Her tone was modulated to convey information with all due politeness, but her little face looked peeved.

 _That's right. Shinobu-chan was even younger when she first came here. She must have been…what? A freshman? Or still in middle school? Wow. I wonder if she was scared?_ I saw her proud face again in my mind. It was hard to imagine her being intimidated by anything. In my mind, she's always the Queen.

"Well, what a coincidence," the woman was saying. "If you'll come with me, we just need to be sure your paperwork is in order and then I'll show you to a room."

Before long, we were sliding the luxurious material over my shoulders. I'd wanted to wear the hakama Mom had purchased from Oe-san, but both she and her daughter insisted I save it for the Queen match. I smiled, bolstered by their belief in me.

Kana-chan fluttered about me, tucking and tying and adjusting, and, of course, reminding me of proper hakama etiquette while doing so. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," I bellowed without thinking. Kana-chan was scolding me for such unladylike behavior when a craggy face appeared.

"Harada-sensei!" I cried, reaching for my coach with both arms. He accepted my hug with a couple hearty pats on the back. Seeing him somehow released the lock on my emotions, and I felt tears threaten.

"Well, Chihaya-chan, today's the day, eh?"

I nodded and listened to his pep talk. Every moment in his presence helped ground me more.

"Your friends are probably getting restless by now. Should I send them back?" he said, opening the door partway.

I felt my spirits lift. "Yes!"

He left the door ajar, and I could hear him exchanging hearty greetings with someone down the hall. Moments later, a light knock preceded the appearance of another middle-aged man. He was mostly balding, with gray hair still clinging to the bottom half of his head, but his face was kindly. I had the feeling I'd seen him before.

"Ayase-san?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes?"

"I'm Kuriyama-san from the Nagumo Society in Fukui."

 _Fukui!_

He smiled warmly at my reaction. "Arata-kun asked me to give you this." He offered me a medium-sized box wrapped in a bow.

I carefully took it with both hands, holding it like something precious.

 _Arata._

 _Arata._

"Work hard today," Director Kuriyama said with an indulgent smile. He was out the door before I remembered to call, "Thank you!"

I looked back at the gift in my hands. "Aren't you going to open it?" Kana-chan asked. Her voice sounded tight.

"Oh." I carefully untied the bow, letting it fall to the ground as I balanced the box on one hand and wrestled with its lid. I sank to my knees, finally able to get a good grip and open the thing.

I pulled out a white teddy bear. "Ohhh, it's so cute!" I cried, holding it in both hands while I admired it.

There was a red star on one of its paws with a sticker labeled 'Press Me.' I did, and was stunned to hear a muffled recording of Arata's voice. "Chihaya, congratulations. I wish I could be there supporting you today." He paused. "I'll be praying for your success. Make sure you win so I can come see you in the Queen match."

I stared dumbly at the little bear while my emotions swirled. Happiness and affection twisted round and round like leaves in a tempest. But they were tinged bittersweet with longing.

His youthful voice replayed in my head. _"Chihaya, I think you have what it takes to become Queen!"_

"Arata." I stared off into nothing.

Ebullient voices intruded on my melancholy, bringing me back to the present. Just before my teammates burst through the door, I caught sight of Kana-chan's thoughtful expression.

"I'm telling you, it's the same actor that was in Street Battle," Hanano was saying to Porky as they burst through the door.

"No," Porky rebutted, "definitely not him."

"Yes, and he's just released a song…ah, what was the name…" She pulled out her phone and began searching.

"Here," Tsukuba-kun thrust a paper-wrapped bouquet in my face. "We got you some flowers."

Hanano looked up in annoyance. "Wow. What a touching presentation, Tsukuba-kun."

I laughed and accepted the flowers. As I started to rise, Taichi offered his hand. Maneuvering in the hakama was awkward, so I allowed him to help pull me up.

"How are you feeling? Good?" he asked when we were face to face. His expression was open.

"Mm," I nodded. "A little nervous."

Porky chimed in. "Aw, that's normal. Did you eat a good breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" I tried to remember.

"Chihaya!" Several voices cried out in dismay.

"Oh, right. Yes, I did. I had orange juice and rice with…"

"Okay, okay. Geesh, at least you remembered to eat," Taichi said. He ran a hand through his thick hair. For some reason he looked more frazzled than when he'd first arrived.

"What's that?" Hanano asked. She was looking at my feet.

"What's what?" I checked the hem of my garment.

"That stuffed animal-looking thing."

With a start, I realized I'd left Arata's gift on the floor where I'd been seated. "Oh!" I shifted the flowers from arm to arm and stooped to pick up the little bear. "It's a gift." My mouth stopped suddenly. For some reason I felt weird about saying who sent it. "From a friend. For luck."

Taichi's brow furrowed. Kana-chan inserted herself. "Uh, um, have you double-checked that you packed everything? Water? Chocolate? A towel?"

I laid the flowers on the table by my bookbag and set the little bear next to it while I rummaged around, pulling out the items she'd listed. Desktomu appeared by my side. "Do you want to review any of the strategies we discussed?" he asked.

"Sure." I pulled out a chair and took a seat. He set several notebooks on the table and did the same.

Over the noise of Hanano and Porky resuming their earlier argument, I heard Taichi instructing the group to head out and find seats in the main room. They filed out the door as Desktomu flipped a couple pages to one he'd flagged.

I felt the weight of a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Taichi's golden eyes. "Good luck," he said. His lips curved in a gentle smile.

Excitement fluttered in my stomach. _This is really happening!_ "Thanks."

As he moved off, he called over his shoulder, "Don't forget our bet!"

 _Our bet. Oof! The Daddy Bear! Any Daddy Bear item at all!_

When my gaze returned to Desktomu, fire lit my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

ARATA

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I finished counting out change for the customer. My hand itched to answer it, but I waited until he stepped through the automatic doors before giving in.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for disappointment, and flipped it open. A message from Chihaya. My heart raced. Would it be good news or bad?

I punched the button and was greeted by a picture of Chihaya holding a trophy. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes glittered, and her beaming smile told me all I needed to know.

"Amazing, Chihaya," I breathed. "You did it." I stared at the picture a little longer. People milled around her. I was pretty sure I saw part of Taichi's profile to one side.

I remembered the times I'd won as a child. Her group seemed a lot more lively than my memories. I chuckled. Well, that's Chihaya. Everything's more lively with her.

I stared a little longer at her picture. _Wow. She's just so beautiful. So vibrant. I must be crazy to think I would have a chance with someone like her. Everything about her is so far above me. So beautiful and yet unaffected, so passionate and hardworking, so comfortable with her own emotions and with people… She's always had a way of unconsciously drawing people into her world and making them feel special._ I sighed, closing the phone and replacing it in my pocket _. I'm just a nerdy boy from the boondocks. I know I don't deserve her. Someone like Taichi belongs by her side. And yet, how could I not fall for her completely?_

The store manager returned, greeting me as he entered the shop. "Katsugi-sama," I said. "I need to ask you about some time off."

-0-0-0-0-

TAICHI

"Tell me again what I'm doing here," I complained, pulling at the tie strangling my neck. Elegantly dressed people of all ages flowed around me.

My mother's face pinched in disapproval but she kept her tone moderate—minding appearances as usual. "You're here because I want you here. It won't kill you to sit through one of your sister's competitions, and it won't be a great trial to entertain my friend's daughter for a few minutes afterwards. So stop dragging your feet and behave like a man."

I felt my own face scowling at that. Well, it was my fault for being careless. I'd found excuses to put off Chihaya's Daddy Bear outing for a couple weeks after she won the tournament. By then, it was mid-December and reasonable enough to propose we go shopping together on the twenty-fourth. I was pretty pleased that I'd not only secured an excuse to miss my "class" party (which somehow ended up being me and all the girls last year) but also had wrangled a date with Chihaya—whether or not she realized that's what it was—on Christmas Eve.

My mother is not so dense as Chihaya, and when I let slip that I had plans on Christmas Eve, she immediately demanded to know with whom. Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled by my answer.

So it wasn't surprising when, just two days later, she informed me that I would be accompanying her to Rika's next violin recital, and 'oh, by the way, a dear friend of mine has a daughter about your age who will also be performing and we thought it would be nice for the two of you to meet.' In other words, I'd be required to meet a girl my mother deemed a suitable match for me.

Considering my mother's appraisal of people is based pretty much on status and how well you show off your superiority, I had dismally low expectations for the evening.

Rika left us to go do whatever it is they do backstage, and I accompanied Mom from greeting one acquaintance after another until finally we settled into the plush seats of a good-sized auditorium. The house lights came down so that all attention was directed toward the brightly illuminated stage. After some opening remarks, the recital began—progressing from younger, less-skilled artists to those of greater proficiency. It was warm with my suit jacket on, and I found myself nodding off from time to time. I rallied for my sister's performance, which was somewhere in the middle, and it was a few performers later that I began to see students who looked near to my age. I entertained myself by trying to guess which was my intended.

I'd seen one likely candidate so far… a gangly girl who wore an audacious display of diamond and ruby jewelry. She was plain-faced but still managed a haughty expression. I sighed, mentally preparing myself to endure her company later.

 _Ah, but wait! We have another contestant…._ This girl wore an elegant black dress that boasted just enough uniqueness to reveal its designer origins. It complemented her fair skin and slim figure, and despite myself I enjoyed watching her move across the stage. She walked a little too quickly to be truly graceful; Mother would deduct points for that. Reaching the dais, she turned to face the audience.

I sat up suddenly, leaning forward for a better look. _That girl looks a lot like…_

 _Rion?_

Her hair was pinned up in some kind of sparkly clasp, but it was definitely the unique copper color of Rion's hair. She executed a sweeping bow and brought the violin to her shoulder.

I watched, transfixed, examining every contour of her face until I was sure I hadn't imagined the likeness. It was definitely Rion. Happiness bubbled up inside me.

 _This is so cool. I had no idea she played violin. I wonder how she finds time for this and karuta? Surely she hasn't given up karuta?! No, what am I thinking, it would have taken years of study to become this good. Wow, she really is quite good._ I sat back, a pleased smile curving my lips. It was such a relief to come across a welcome face in the midst of this dreadful outing.

I clapped enthusiastically as she finished and made another graceful bow. Only a couple more artists performed after Rion, but my mind was happily humming away in wonder at this development. As soon as the lights came up, I hurried back to the lobby, hoping to catch up with her before she left.

I was one of the first to arrive. Anxiously I tried to watch all the entrances from the auditorium and all the exits to the street, worried that she would slip by me somehow. The brightly-lit room was filled with patrons again by the time I spotted her familiar copper tresses.

I wove through bodies, determined to intercept her. "Yama-chan!"

Her face registered surprise and her eyes searched the crowd until they found me headed her way. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She blanched.

 _That's odd. I thought we parted on good terms._

"Taichi-kun! I had no idea," she said hurriedly as I stopped before her. Her face almost looked fearful.

 _I guess she's just really surprised to see me here._

"Me either," I said, grinning easily. "I didn't even know you played the violin." She continued to stare at me like she was seeing an unwelcome spirit. I went on. "You were amazing."

"Thank you," she murmured, looking down at her toes modestly. "Very much."

"How long have you played the violin?"

Her amber eyes met mine again, but she still seemed reticent for some reason. "It's been about ten years, I guess." She shrugged and I was distracted by the movement. Her gown was cut to show off the elegant form of a violinist, leaving the creamy skin of her arms and dainty shoulders exposed.

"You look great, by the way," I said without thinking.

She blushed and put one hand to her mouth. I realized what I'd said and felt answering heat rise in my cheeks. She let her hand fall again and said shyly, "Thank you. So do you."

I forced a laugh and brushed my hand over the front of my suit jacket. "A little different from our karuta uniforms."

"Yeah," she agreed, at ease again. "I'd probably play one hundred percent better if they let us do these things barefoot."

This time my laugh was sincere.

Rion's eyes darted past my shoulder and I turned to see my mother approaching, chatting with what was probably yet another of her society friends. Both wore catlike expressions of satisfaction as they took in the scene.

"It looks like you two have already met," Mom's friend said cheerily. To my mother, she chirped, "It must be fate."

My mother nodded and began the introductions. "Ryouko-chan, this is my son, Mashima Taichi."

The woman's face seemed familiar. Perhaps we'd met when I was younger. Or maybe it was the calculating gleam in her eye that reminded me of my mother. I made a slight bow.

The woman spoke properly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Taichi-kun. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

I controlled the urge to roll my eyes. I could just imagine what my mother said about me to her friends.

"So how do you know my daughter?" she asked.

 _Your… daughter?!_

My mouth fell open and my eyes shot to Rion. She was staring at the ground, but I could see a flush in her cheeks.

All of a sudden the pieces fell into place. Rion's awkward reception of me. My mother's self-satisfied expression. A girl 'about my age.' The resemblance between mother and _daughter!_

I took a step back, surprise registering on my face. "This…" I stuttered. I looked to my mother. "Is this who we're meeting for dinner?"

"Yes," she smiled brightly. "This is the friend I was telling you about, Yamashiro Ryouko." She returned her attention to Rion's mother. "And I am soo pleased that we have the chance to catch up in person. So this is your lovely daughter," she said, turning to survey Rion.

When the awkward introductions were concluded we collected Rika from a huddle of middle school students and stepped into the brisk evening air. Rion and I trailed behind the female trio as we made our way down the block.

The silence between us was growing awkward when suddenly she stumbled and pitched forward with a yelp. I reacted instinctively, grasping her arm and supporting her weight. She allowed me to steady her while she regained her footing. "Thanks," she said. "I'm not too used to heels."

I held out my elbow to her. It seemed the thing to do, since I was wearing a suit and all. "Here," I offered. She searched my face a moment and then wrapped her hand around my forearm. I slowed my gait to match her pace. It felt kind of nice, strolling through the cool winter air together.

"Taichi," she sounded unsure. "I swear I didn't know it was you. My mom just told me we were going to dinner with a friend and her kids. I thought she was acting weird about it, though."

"No, no, don't worry about it," I rushed to assure her. I slowed our pace to put some distance between us and our parents. "My mother is always scheming something or other. To be honest, I'm relieved it was you. I was expecting tonight to be torture, but I got a nice surprise instead." I smiled. "It's good to see you again."

She turned her head to meet my gaze, her lips curving ever so slightly. Our eyes held as we took several steps in unison. My heart seemed to beat more loudly than usual. _What is this…_

I bumped into our moms, who had stopped to open the door to a fancy-looking restaurant. Mom's expression of annoyance vanished when she took in our linked arms.

Dinner was for the most part enjoyable. My mother initially interrogated Rion under the guise of polite conversation, but after hearing acceptable answers and bragging on me a bit, she finally turned her attention to her friend. Though they talked animatedly with one another, their frequent glances our direction were hard to miss.

I tried to ignore them. "So how is the karuta club going, being captain and all?" I asked Rion.

"I'm working hard, I really am." Her head snapped up suddenly, her sweet little face lit up with the fire of her determination.

I chuckled. _She looks so cute when she's acting tough._

Her expression fell and she poked listlessly at the noodles in her bowl. "But, well, I think it will be a lot easier when our senpais finally move on. It's harder to keep people's respect when one or two of those guys are always hanging around and goofing off or second-guessing my decisions."

Yamai's arrogant face swam before my eyes. _Grrrr…I should have decked him when I had the chance._ The need to protect her washed over me."Wow, that stinks. Doesn't Coach Sakurazawa do anything about it?"

"She scolds them a little, but I don't think she really cares that much. She probably hopes it'll make me stronger. Honestly, though," she admitted on a sigh, "I'm just not a natural leader-type like you, Taichi-kun. She shouldn't have made me captain."

"I'm not a…"

"Yes, you are," she interrupted. "When you speak, people listen. They believe you and they believe in you." Admiration showed in her face. "It's really something."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I could tell her respect was sincere, and it made me feel proud and strong and like I should sit up a little straighter. But the way she just says things like that so nonchalantly…a person can't help but feel self-conscious. I took a swallow from my water goblet.

Yamashiro-san turned to address us. "If you two are finished, maybe you'd like to take a walk." She looked coyly at my mother, saying, "We girls still have a lot to catch up on, don't we?"

"Certainly," Mom agreed. I felt a weight lifting. Escape was imminent.

"Do you want to?" I asked Rion. _Please say yes, please say yes…_

"Sure," she said, rising and pulling on her coat.


	12. Chapter 12

TAICHI

Mom gave us a time to be back, and I made for the door, ignoring Rika's pout at being left behind. When it closed behind us, I turned to Rion. "Which way?" I looked up and down the sidewalk.

"Who cares," she said gustily. "I'm just glad to escape from them."

I laughed. "That's exactly what I was thinking!"

She laughed and grabbed my elbow, setting off briskly down the street. We glanced in the windows of shops and restaurants as we walked. "Seriously," she said, "my mom usually isn't that bad."

"Mine is. She can be really pushy. Sorry if she made you uncomfortable."

"I didn't mind that much." She gave me a quick smile. Our steps tapped in rhythm on the concrete. We passed a small playground before coming to an intersection.

"Are you getting tired?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," she said happily. "Let's cross here and walk over the bridge." There was a short one spanning a small canal just ahead of us.

We crossed at the signal and began our ascent. "I played the violin for a while," I commented.

"Really?" She looked pleased and surprised.

"Mom was determined I should learn." I chuckled. "It was painful for both of us, but she doesn't give up easily. Rika started lessons the year after I did, and when she outplayed me after only four months Mom finally admitted defeat."

Rion laughed easily. "I'm sure you weren't that bad."

"No, I really was."

She laughed again, and the sound lightened my spirit. "I've always loved playing," Rion said dreamily. "I guess it's kind of the same thing as with karuta. I can hear the beauty in a perfectly rich note or melody. I play mostly for my own enjoyment." She shot me a self-deprecating smile. "Pretty selfish, I guess."

"Nah," I scoffed. "Your sense of hearing…it's a gift from God. It's natural that you'd appreciate things that remind you of perfection or beauty…anything that hints at the divine."

She pulled me to a halt at the top of the bridge. Freeing her arm, she leaned both elbows on the chest-high wall and looked out over the slow-moving river. I joined her.

"It's pretty," she said. The cold December air lent a crispness to the picture. The night was pure black, the half-moon translucent white. Reflections of the lights from nearby buildings danced on the surface of the water.

"So how are things with your club?" Rion asked.

"Good," I answered. "The freshmen are coming along, and Chihaya's going to be in the Queen match, you know."

"I heard."

I checked her profile. Her expression was unreadable. I sighed and turned back to the river. "I don't know how much I'll be able to compete next year, though. My parents want me to go to cram school." _I'll have to try and negotiate a way out of summer cram school or I won't be able to go to our last high school tournament…_

Rion interrupted my fretting. "Yeah, mine too. I'm hoping I can get away with just night classes. And they also want me to enter some violin competitions, because that will look good too."

A thought popped into my head. "Do you want to go into music?"

"Ah, I'm not that good. Believe it or not, I actually really like math and science, so I might look in that direction. I'm not sure. It just seems like it's too early to decide, you know? Why do I have to know what I want to do for the rest of my life when I'm only seventeen?" She sounded wistful.

"I know what you mean. My parents have been talking about my future for as long as I can remember." I rattled off the familiar litany. "I'm supposed to get the best grades, so I can get into a good school, and then into a good university, so I can get a good job and be a success."

Her gaze was fixed on the dark horizon. "Failure isn't an option, right?"

"No, failure is an embarrassment not just for me but for the whole family."

She sighed. "Why are they all so hung up on what others think anyway?"

I lifted a shoulder. "Maybe that's just the way the world works."

She angled her body towards me, still leaning against the wall. "Don't you get tired of always thinking ahead? Always having to consider the future?" I could see the earnest expression on her upturned face. She looked kind of adorable.

"Yeah," I admitted, distracted by the way her rounded features glowed softly in the moonlight. "Sometimes I second-guess things too much when I should just jump in and not worry about how I'll look."

She took a step towards me, her eyes sparking defiantly. "Sometimes you want to do something just because you want to, without worrying about what comes next."

She searched my eyes, looking for agreement. Her gaze dropped and seemed to rest on my mouth. Suddenly my heart was beating insistently in my chest.

It was like I could hear the idea forming in her mind. I had a pretty good idea what that reckless 'something' was that she wanted to do right this minute. My eyes took in the smooth and perfect contours of her lips.

I always held myself so carefully. I knew a lot of girls were attracted to me, so I took pains to keep them at arm's length. But tonight, what would it matter if I flirted a little? Especially since it was with someone who didn't actually have designs on me or anything.

It would feel so good to let down my guard for once. Just to do the first thing that came to mind, without…

"Without worrying about the consequences…" My voice came out low, huskier than usual. Something was pulling me toward her.

"Just living," she confirmed. "With no strings attached." She closed the distance between us.

My eyes drifted shut and all I knew was the feel of her lips pressed against mine. I gave in to the attraction I'd felt for her almost since we met. I didn't want to examine what this meant or how I felt about Chihaya or what my mother would think. I just…gave in.

I felt a cool hand against the back of my neck; she pulled me closer. The brittle walls around my heart seemed to crumble. After a few more moments, we reluctantly broke apart.

And reality came crashing in with full force. _Oh my gosh, what have I done? What is she going to expect from this? She won't expect us to be going out now, will she? We couldn't even…she lives pretty far away…_

"Hey," she interrupted my mental cyclone, and my eyes snapped to hers. She pressed one finger against my lips in a 'hush' gesture. "We said no strings attached, right?"

In the half-light I could see that her cheeks were flushed, but her expression was resolute. She wasn't hiding from what we'd done.

It steadied me. _Okay, this is okay._ Absently I captured the hand she held to my mouth. On another devil-may-care impulse, I brought her fingers to my lips for one last kiss before releasing her.

I exhaled a shaky breath and almost laughed with the relief. "Right," I confirmed. I felt the knots in my spirit loosening and falling away. "Sooo…" A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "What do you want to do next?"

She took a moment to consider, an impish expression creeping over her face. "I know!" She whirled about and quickly headed back the way we'd come. She tottered a little on the downhill, and I took her arm again. She grabbed on to my support, flashing me a carefree smile.

Her enthusiasm was infectious, and I felt freer than I had in a long time. Wandering around an unfamiliar part of the city, following a girl I'd just kissed for no particular reason to do something only she knew… It was exhilarating in a stupid sort of way.

We crossed the street and she stopped at the entrance to the playground we'd passed earlier. Wobbling a little, she pulled off one fancy sandal after another. She shot me a grin and tripped lightly toward a metal contraption, one of those big spinning wheels that make you dizzy when you're the one being spun on it. She tossed her shoes to the side and grabbed hold of the nearest rail. "This used to be my favorite," she said. Her face glowed with excitement. Before I could answer, she took off running, one hand tugging the ride around by the bar she firmly held. After most of a revolution, she squealed and leapt onto the spinning disc, scrabbling for a second handhold.

"Aaaaiiigghh-ha-ha-ha!" I could see the centrifugal motion pulling at her, and I was torn between concern that she would tumble off and the impulse to laugh at her silliness. The ride slowed and she hopped off, careening a little in her first few steps.

She challenged me. "Aren't you going to try it?"

The I-dare-you look on her face was too cute. "Sure. Why not?" I slipped out of my suit jacket and tossed it in the direction of her shoes. _Ooh, and this wretched tie…_ I loosened the knot and undid the top button of my shirt. _Ah, sweet freedom…_

I stepped up to the rail as she had. Rion grabbed the one several feet behind mine. "Wait, wait," I stopped her. "Why don't you get on first and let me push this time?"

"Mm, okay!" She hopped on and braced herself. Her joy-filled face made me feel like a kid too.

"Hold on!" I yelled, starting to run. Rion was half-screeching, half-laughing as I went faster and faster. I realized too late I'd picked up too much speed for me to jump on as she had, so I let go and ran out my momentum while the giggler was left at the wheel's mercy.

A minute later she stumbled toward me, panting and saying, "Oh my gosh, I am so dizzy." She grabbed my arm to keep from swaying.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Her face was flushed.

"Mm. That was awesome," she panted. That grin was tempting me to kiss her again.

"Now it's your turn," she declared. "Get on and I'll push."

"No," I balked, my chivalry offended. "I'm too heavy."

"Pfft. Look at these muscles." She struck a pose, ostensibly showing off the biceps hidden under her woolen coat. "I work out with the Fujisaki karuta club, you know."

"Ooo, what a manly bunch," I teased.

"Hey!" She ran behind me and pushed my back, propelling me toward the dizzying device. "Don't give me that sass, you!"

"Yes, Captain!" I played along, stepping on the metal platform and grabbing a couple bars. "Y'know, it seems like I was a lot shorter the last time I did this."

She laughed and set off running. I pulled down into a crouch, surprised at how fast it felt we were moving when she finally hopped on. The momentum swung her back in my direction and she stopped just short of banging into my huddled form. My head was beginning to spin as the world slid past in a blur.

Gradually the ride slowed and Rion collapsed onto her back with a happy sigh. I sat down and lay back on the cold metal as well. The stars continued to rotate above us, more and more slowly as the ride wound down.

I sensed Rion's head swiveling toward me and turned mine to meet her gaze. We shared a look, smiling carelessly. "That was fun," I admitted.

"Mm. But if I go again I think I'm gonna be sick," she said candidly. I burst into laughter.

"Well, then what do you want to do next?" I asked. My heart leapt at the question. _What am I hoping for exactly?_

"How much time do we have left?" she asked

 _Time?_ "Oh my gosh, I forgot!" I pulled up my shirt sleeve to check my watch. "Yeah, we gotta go. We're late already." My spirits sank. I didn't want this to be over yet.

We found our things but I was still warm and didn't feel like donning my jacket yet. Rion was looking at her heels with distaste. An idea popped into my head, a way to extend the fun a little longer.

"Let me give you a ride," I blurted. I answered her questioning look. "A piggyback ride."

I was rewarded with her sheepish, cheek-dimpling smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Here, hold my jacket." She took it and I maneuvered around her, stooping a bit until she managed to hop on my back. I locked my arms under her legs, the silky material of her full skirt falling all over me. She wiggled a bit, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her cheek was distractingly close to mine and I could swear I felt her warm breath against the chilly night.

"Ready?" I asked. I felt her answering nod. In a playful moment, I took off running, setting her to squealing again and me to laughing. On the sidewalk I slowed to a brisk walk and listened to Rion's voice in my ear pointing out the things that caught her eye. In minutes we were approaching the restaurant, where three feminine forms cast looks up and down the street.

I had one gratifying moment of seeing shock on my mother's face. I almost laughed when I imagined the picture we presented—my shirt unbuttoned and tie hanging loose, Rion barefoot on my back with wisps of hair falling out of its pins. We probably looked pretty scandalous.

Mom composed herself in the time it took me to close the last couple meters between us. Rion slid to the ground as our parents stared in barely concealed amazement. Rika wore an obstinate look.

I still felt secure and happy and a little rebellious, so I decided not to apologize and instead took charge of the farewells. "Well, this has been fun. It was a pleasure to meet you, Yamashiro-san." I offered a quick half-bow to Rion's mother.

My mom pulled herself together enough to complete the ritual properly, despite the awkwardness of doing so while Rion wriggled into her shoes once again. Finally, we were ready to part ways.

Rion handed my jacket back, her face solemn. "Well," she tried to smile but didn't quite manage it. "I'll see you in June, I guess."

A pang of loss hit me. _No strings attached… I guess I really won't see her again for six months._ "See you." Our eyes held for a moment, and then she turned away to join her mother.

"Hey, Rika," I said, turning to my little sister. "I'll give you a ride to the car." I could see her wavering between acting mature and giving in to what she really wanted. I squatted in front of her. "Come on," I cajoled.

With a quiet giggle, she climbed on.

"Whoa, why are you so heavy?" I teased, pretending to almost drop her as I stood.

She squealed. I laughed. When I had her settled once again, she protested, "Oniiii-chaann!" But her voice carried affection I hadn't heard in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

CHIHAYA

I stood in my bedroom, staring at a closet full of clothes. A conversation I'd had with Kana-chan left me second guessing myself.

I'd run into her as we made our way to the clubroom after school yesterday.

" _So you're going out with the Prez tomorrow, right?" she asked._

" _Mm. We're going to pick out my reward for winning the qualifier," I told her happily. Visions of Daddy Bear merchandise danced in my head._

 _She pursed her lips. "Is that all? Maybe you should have dinner together…since you're going at night, you know."_

" _Maybe. But I'm trying to save up for my trip to Omi Jingu."_

" _Well, then, you could walk around and look at the lights or something that's free like that."_

" _Oh! Aren't the light displays so great right now?" I enthused. "The blue ones remind me of Shinobu-chan somehow." I cocked my head trying to figure out why._

 _Kana-chan sighed and mumbled something about 'our poor Prez.' She grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks. "At least… Promise me you'll at least dress up a little and look nice." Her pleading look startled me._

" _Uh, okay." We're just going shopping, but if it will make Kana-chan happy…._

Something about that conversation left me feeling unsettled. I couldn't understand why Kana-chan seemed to be making a big deal out of our excursion tonight. After all, it's just Taichi. I hang out with him all the time. Why should I have to dress any differently than usual?

Finally I decided on an outfit that would be suitable for our class Christmas party. I'd forgotten about it when Taichi and I made plans, but I'd promised to meet up with everyone if we finished our business early. The ensemble was cute but comfortable, and I had an amazing coat Chitose had brought home from her latest shoot that would bump up my stylishness a few notches.

It seemed all my efforts were unnecessary, though. When I dashed up to Taichi in front of the station where we agreed to meet, he frowned at me. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten."

"I'm sorry," I said, panting. "The trains are all packed and I couldn't get off in time and had to go to the next stop and come back."

"Tch. Figures," he mumbled. In a normal tone of voice, he said, "Let's go."

Night had already fallen, so the sidewalk was illuminated in patches by festive street lamps and colorful window displays. After covering a couple blocks we stepped into the warmth of the Daddy Bear store. It was packed.

Taichi came up close behind me. "I can't believe there are this many people who are crazy about Daddy Bears."

His grousing couldn't dampen my rising spirits. I flitted from one display to the next, Taichi sticking close. "Oh, look at this one," I cried, holding up a Baby Bear plushie. Just as quickly I spied another winner. Dropping the bear, I said. "Ooo! Suspenders! These would look cute, huh? I wonder if Shinobu-chan would like them? Oh, but I have to wear a hakama this time…."

I prattled on, Taichi laughing at my comments or sighing at my endless enthusiasm for item after item.

"It's so hard to choose!" I moaned.

"You liked that hoodie, didn't you?"

I was surprised he'd noticed. I did like it—a lot—but I figured it was pretty expensive. My longing eyes returned to it.

"Do you want to try it on?" he asked.

I wrestled with my conscience for one tiny second and then gave in. "Okay." I slipped out of my stylish coat and handed it to Taichi to hold. I thumbed through the stack of sweatshirts until I found my size and pulled it on. Freeing my hair, I tugged the wrinkles out and asked, "How does it look?" I met Taichi's eyes hopefully.

He broke into an indulgent smile. "It's good."

I tugged at the cuff of one sleeve, hoping to get a look at the sales tag. Taichi wrapped his hand around my forearm, trapping the tag out of sight. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You like it, right? Then let's get it."

"But…" I looked down at where his hand held my wrist. Something inside me squirmed.

"You're going to the Queen match, right? And it's Christmas too, so let's celebrate. Okay?" he said.

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure." For some reason I felt relieved when he let go of my arm.

Taichi purchased the hoodie and we stepped out into the cold evening air. He stopped for a minute in front of the store, rummaging in the plastic bag. Couples dotted the sidewalks on both sides of the street.

 _Christmas Eve?_ Something seemed to ring a bell.

Stuffing something small in his pocket, Taichi held out the bag to me. "Congratulations."

I took it and bounced on my toes gleefully. "Thank youuuu!"

He chuckled, looking pleased. Just as suddenly, his brow furrowed and he looked away, down the block. "So, um, do you want to walk down to the plaza and see the big Christmas tree?"

Kana-chan's words came back to me, and I felt unsettled. "Uh, okay. If you want to."

He began walking without looking back. I hurried to join him. For some reason this walk felt tense, not comfortable like the walk from the station had been.

 _I'm probably just imagining it._

Soon we were approaching the plaza. "Wahhh, it's even bigger than I remember!" I exclaimed. Lights of all colors dotted the Christmas tree set up in the center, and blue lights were strung among the bare branches and down the trunks of the trees that lined the shopping arcade. "So pretty," I said in wonder.

"Do you want a coffee or cocoa?" Taichi asked, his eyes straying to a nearby cart.

"Sure," I said, suddenly aware of the cool, damp air. He went to purchase our drinks, while I watched the tree and the couples who meandered through the plaza. When one of them vacated a bench near me, I took a seat, pulling my coat tightly around me.

"Here you go." Taichi returned, handing me a cup.

"Thanks!" I wrapped my gloved hands around it, soaking in the warmth. Taichi sat next to me.

We sipped our hot drinks, idly watching the giant tree sparkle in the night.

"Chihaya," Taichi said. "We've been friends a long time, but there's something I haven't told you."

Curious, I turned to meet his eyes, but he was still looking at the tree. The coffee must have warmed him up; his cheeks looked flushed.

"I…" The tinny jingle of my cell phone interrupted him.

Pulling it from my pocket, I smiled at the display and flipped it open. "Arata!" I greeted him happily.

"Chihaya." His husky voice warmed me more than the coffee had.

"Merry Christmas!" We both said at the same time and then laughed at our blunder.

"Can you see the misty bridge tonight?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," I said, not bothering to check the sky. I didn't need stars to connect me to the one I longed to be with…I had this wonderful phone and the excuse of Christmas. "Did your society have a party again this year?" It was quiet in the background, unlike last year.

"Yeh. I was talking to Murao-san and I had an idea."

"Murao-san is the one who will be in the Master match, right?"

"Yeh. I was thinking it would be a big help for him to practice against someone with excellent game sense. You know, to prepare to play Master Suo."

"Ah."

"And it would benefit you to practice against someone as good as Murao-san to get ready for the Queen match."

The beautiful logic of it struck me and I thrilled at the prospect. But…

"But how would we?" I asked.

"Well, uh, Fukui isn't that far from Omi Jingu. We always drive there and it only takes a couple hours. My parents would probably let you stay with us for a couple days before the matches if you wanted to."

My heart stopped. Stay…with Arata…for a couple days. That alone seemed like a gift beyond imagining, but to be promised I could play Murao-san, and… "And I could play you, too, right?"

His warm chuckle restarted my heart with a vengeance. "Yeh. I'll help you as much as I can."

"I'll do it!" I cried.

"Don't you have to check with your parents?" he asked.

"Oh, right." My eyes drifted to the left and I noticed Taichi frowning at the ground. _Taichi!_ I'd totally forgotten about him!

"Oh, Arata, guess what? Taichi is here too," I bubbled. "Want to say Merry Christmas to him?" I held out the phone to Taichi.

He looked up, his eyes hooded, and finally took the phone from me. "Merry Christmas," he said tonelessly.

He nodded and grunted a few times before handing the phone back. "Arata? You check with your parents and I'll check with mine, okay?" We signed off.

Taichi didn't ask about the conversation. He just stood and said, "Well, I'm going to head back. See you."

My eyes followed his retreating figure, but what I saw was a picture of me facing Arata on the tatami. At last.


	14. Chapter 14

CHIHAYA

A biting wind assaulted me as I stepped off the train in Fukui. I nestled deeper into my scarf and looked up and down the platform. Apparently no one was foolish enough to wait outside on a day like this, so I followed my fellow travelers and found the entrance to the station.

Once inside, I heard a throaty voice call out from somewhere to my left. "Chihaya!"

I spied him then. Bundled in a dark winter coat, he was waving to get my attention as his long legs swallowed the distance between us.

Anticipation surged through me. _I'm really here! Preparing for the Queen match. With Arata._

"Arata!" I called back with a grin. Leaving my suitcase, I raced the few steps that remained between us and threw my arms around him. "Eeeee! I'm so excited!" I told his shoulder.

Suddenly realizing I was hugging someone who'd been more a stranger than a friend for four years, I grew embarrassed and released him. "Sorry!" I cried. "I'm just so happy to be here!"

His cheeks wore a tinge of pink but he quickly said, "No, that's okay." He broke into a smile that made my heart feel all melty. "I'm really glad to see you too," he said warmly. He colored a bit more at that and looked past me. "Here, let me get your bag." He took the handle of my suitcase and directed me toward the exit.

"My mom wanted to bring the car since it's so cold out today," Arata said as we left the station and headed toward where a line of vehicles stood waiting. He stopped next to an older model compact and opened the passenger door. Leaning one hand on it, he stuck his head in and greeted his mom. "We're here." He stepped back and ushered me into the front seat.

He closed my door and was hefting my bag into the back seat as I turned to greet my hostess. Her brown hair was cut short and matched her brown eyes. Like Arata, she wore clear-framed glasses. Her expression was open, a welcoming smile on her lips. My interactions with Taichi's mother had left me apprehensive, but I suddenly remembered how Arata's mom used to be pretty solicitous when I visited their apartment back in the old days.

"Thank you for having me!" I burst out, lowering my head respectfully.

She chuckled, and I raised my head to see what was funny. She wore an indulgent smile. "We're very pleased you could come. Was the trip difficult?" she asked.

"No, it was fine. I couldn't sleep on the train, though, because I was afraid I'd miss my transfer."

Arata was quiet and let his mom lead the conversation. Soon we were pulling into the driveway of a comfortable-looking, two-story home. As we entered I noticed again the nameplate by the door: Wataya.

I had a strange feeling about being here again. Memories of my last visit were filled with anguish. Wataya-san slipped out of her shoes and excused herself to make some tea. As I pulled off my boots, I searched Arata's profile. He was kicking off his tennis shoes, but turned when he felt my gaze. "Is something wrong?" His blue eyes were darker than usual, and the concern they held pulled at me.

I shook my head. "Mm, no, sorry."

With a wry grin he said, "I promise to be more hospitable this time."

My mouth fell open. "How did you…" I trailed off.

He didn't answer, just slipped on his house shoes and pulled my bag behind him as he opened the shoji doors to a room on our right. I vaguely remembered this room. Just like last time, there was a kotatsu table set up in the middle of what served as a family room of sorts, with a TV in one corner and well-stocked bookshelves against the wall.

Arata walked straight through to the shoji doors opposite the entry. I followed him and found myself in another room I recognized. It had been dark last time I entered, and I'd laid out the karuta cards in the light from the main room. And then…everything had gone wrong.

Arata stopped and was setting my suitcase against a wall with built-in bookshelves that showcased a row of large trophies. The blinds at the window were open today, casting light on a neatly made bed and the end table beside it. A few boxes cluttered one corner, and a television occupied another. Next to the door where we'd entered was a cabinet that clearly held the remembrances of Arata's grandfather, the Eternal Grand Master Wataya.

Alarmed, I sought Arata. "I'm not staying in here, am I?"

His face clouded in confusion. "W-well, yes. Is that a problem?"

"B-but…this was your grandfather's room, right?" Inside, I cringed at the possibility of seeing Arata's temper again.

"Oh, I see." His expression cleared and he summoned a smile. "You're right. This was Grandpa's room, but we all use it a lot now. My aunt and uncle always stay here when they visit, and I…" I thought I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "I like to practice karuta in here."

"Oh." I exhaled in relief. "You're sure it's okay? I could just sleep on the floor in the living room."

He waved his hand back and forth. "No, no, it's fine. Besides…" A knowing smile pulled at his lips. "I think Grandpa would be happy to have a future queen staying in his old room."

 _A future queen…_ His words made me fall for him all over again. "Arata…" I said in wonder.

His smile grew until his eyes disappeared into crinkles. "Come on. I'll show you the rest of the house."

I followed him back through the family room. We passed under a row of certificates perched atop the doorsill, all bearing Arata's name. My mind spun, wondering how many tournaments he'd won before I ever met him.

Rather than climb the stairs we faced, he took a turn down the hall and led me into the kitchen. His mom's back was to us as she fussed over a teapot at the stove. We passed the rectangular table and ducked under a flap to enter another hallway. Bypassing one closed door, Arata stopped beside another and slid it open. He didn't enter but motioned inside, saying, "Here's the bathroom."

"Okay." I filed that away and he turned back down the hall. I trailed behind him, my eyes tracing the outline of his shoulder blades through his faded black t-shirt. I was still kind of in a daze, not able to believe he was this close.

His mom was pouring the tea as we passed through again. "Tea's almost ready," she said. "Have you had lunch, Ayase-san?"

"I had something on the train, thank you."

"We'll be down in a minute," Arata told her. We continued on up the stairs and he pointed out his parents' room, another bedroom that seemed to be used for storage, and, lastly, his bedroom.

Curious, I wandered into his room. It was pretty spartan; the only furnishings were a single bed against the outside wall and a rectangular table stacked with books and overshadowed by an adjustable desk lamp. The walls were conspicuously lacking the usual posters that you'd see in a teenager's room. A few notes and a calendar were tacked up here and there. I was drawn to the window, to see what Arata looked out upon…the street, apparently, and a similar house on the other side.

I felt Arata come up beside me. Still looking out at the clouds chasing one another, I said. "Now when we talk on the phone, I'll be able to picture you here, in this room."

He chuckled. "The road isn't a busy one, so at night I can see the stars really well."

I could picture that as well, Arata's straight form gazing at the night sky. "Mm." I smiled at him.

His head turned to meet my gaze, and I realized how close we stood. Though I'm tall for a girl, he had me by a few centimeters. His blue eyes held mine for a moment before widening suddenly. He took a step back, clearing his throat. "Ah, well, anyway…" He turned and ducked into the hall again. "There's a restroom up here as well," he gestured toward a door across from his, "But we all use the one downstairs for baths."

I followed him out but paused at the threshold. Turning for one last look at his room, I tried to memorize it. I saw Arata standing at the window looking out into the night; Arata reclining on his bed reviewing the cards; Arata doing homework under the light at his desk. I slid the door closed behind me and turned to find that he'd stopped, halfway down the stairs, to watch me.

I hurried after him, and we found his mom setting out tea service on the kotatsu. "Your home is lovely," I told her. The old dingy apartment in Tokyo loomed in the back of my mind. This place was quite different. _Tokyo…_

"Oh, I forgot!" I stopped mid-kneel and popped up again, hurrying to my room. I returned with a small box, placing it on the table before Wataya-san. "Thank you for having me," I said respectfully, clasping my hands and making a quick half-bow.

When I looked up, I saw her smiling at the box. "Ooo, from Shisheido," she cooed. Unfastening the lid she peeked inside. "Is that cheesecake? I've heard theirs is wonderful."

"My mom picked it out," I admitted. Wataya-san served each of us a small cube, while I emailed my parents to let them know I'd arrived safely. Arata's mom carried the conversation as we ate, asking about my family and what I'd been doing in middle school and high school. She seemed a bit keyed up at first, but eventually grew more comfortable as we reacquainted ourselves. Arata said little, sipping his tea and watching the show.

"Well," Wataya-san said, pushing herself up from the table. "I need to go to the store and get some things for dinner. Is Murao-kun still planning to join us?" she asked Arata.

"Yes, that was the plan," Arata confirmed.

"Ayase-san," she addressed me next. "What do you like in your hot pot?"

"Pork!" I blurted, excited for the dish. I shrank back, remembering my manners. "But anything is fine. I like just about everything, really."

She put a hand to her mouth, hiding a smile. "I see." Arata and I helped her gather the tea service and convinced her to let us clean up.

While we worked, Arata explained the plans. "Murao-san is coming over when he gets off work, and after dinner you two can try playing a match. Tomorrow, Kuriyama-sensei said the three of us could practice at the society during the day, but he wants you and Murao-san to finish up early so you can rest."

I was already getting fired up. "I'll be fine. I don't need to quit early."

He was shaking his head gravely. "You know how much concentration it takes to play Shinobu-chan; you'll be exhausted after a couple matches. And Murao-san could end up playing five matches against Master Suo, so he needs the rest even more than you."

"Oh! You're right. I forgot they played best of five."

Arata was drying the last teacup. "Is there anything you especially want to do while you're here?"

My eyes snapped to his, a fire rising inside me. Of course, there was only one thing I wanted to do. The one thing I'd been waiting five years for... "I want to play you!"

His eyes crinkled up as he broke into a grin. "I thought you'd say that. All right, lez play."

-0-0-0-0-

ARATA

As we headed into the hall, I said, "I'll get the CD player and cards from upstairs." I took in her stylish outfit. "Do you need to change?"

She gave me a blank look. "Change? Why?"

"Well, your…" I stopped short of saying what I'd been thinking… _Your pants and jacket look tight and might be hard to move in._

Clearing my throat, I tried rephrasing. "Don't you usually wear more comfortable clothes to practice?"

She looked down at herself, as if she'd forgotten what she had on. With an easy smile she announced, "Oh, don't worry. They make women's jeans with lots of stretch, see?" She pushed her sweater up a few inches and tugged on the waistband.

I couldn't help but see her exposed midriff. Heat rushed to my cheeks. "Ah. Okay then," I quickly turned away and made for the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Chihaya had been kind of a tomboy in sixth grade. Nowadays she seemed to dress more fashionably and her hairstyle was more feminine. I'd expected her to be more—I don't know—modest, or coquettish, to match her attractive appearance. But it seemed she was still oblivious to her effect on the opposite sex. Or at least rather naïve. I vaguely remembered her arguing with Taichi over panties the last time she was here. _That girl…_ She had no idea how fortunate she was that Taichi was raised to be proper. I felt a bit of compassion for him, imagining the temptation she'd surely presented on many occasions.

Returning to Grandpa's room— _her_ room—I noticed she'd tossed her scarf and jacket on the bed. She was confining her hair in a ponytail as she stared at the cabinet with Grandpa's picture.

"How many years was he Master?" she asked.

"Seven," I answered. She nodded thoughtfully. "He never stopped loving karuta," I added. "He was always showing me a new idea he had for card placement or recommending something to visualize. He told me that the first enemy to defeat in the Master match is the room itself…with TV cameras and all the pressure of others watching and waiting…. 'Visualize yourself there,' he always said."

I came out of my daydream to find Chihaya watching me avidly. "It's good advice for you today, I guess," I told her with a small smile. She answered with another thought-filled nod.

"I've been visualizing playing Shinobu-chan for a long time," she said. "Sometimes I even dream about it!"

A laugh escaped. It was just too cute, hearing those impassioned words and seeing that determined look on her fine, model-perfect face. She should have been a dilettante, prattling about makeup and stringing men along for fun, but she wasn't, she never could be. What I loved about Chihaya was her steel core…that part of her that believed in justice and in working hard and saw the potential in a bunch of high schoolers from different backgrounds to become a first class karuta team.

I set the box of cards on the tatami and went to plug in the CD player. When I returned she was kneeling, mixing the cards with a happy look on her face.

"Your favorite part, right?" I asked fondly.

She looked surprised and then confused. "You told me once," I reminded her as I knelt. "Your favorite part is right before the cards are divided up." She nodded slowly, and her eyes thanked me. My heart swelled in response.

"Yes," she confirmed, collecting the cards into a stack. "When there are a million different possibilities and you don't know what the future will hold, but you know—whether it's a perfect hand or a difficult one—you know it will be fun."

 _Ah, yes, this'll be fun…_

We began placing our cards. The action was so familiar that it settled me, and I was able to rein in my focus to the game.

More or less, anyway. Some part of me was still jittery with the realization that it was Chihaya sitting across from me.

I didn't have a lot of recent data on her, so I had to make some extrapolations based on what I'd witnessed at the high school tournament. Of course, she'd been playing left-handed the only time I really got to watch. I'd been busy with my own match when she'd used her dominant hand against the Queen.

Her practice swings were impressive—sharp and focused. Kind of like Shinobu-chan, but with more power and less precision. I found myself distracted again, amazed at how the girl in front of me had changed.

A shrill beeping from my watch indicated our memorization time was up. I took it off and set it aside. Making eye contact with Chihaya, I asked, "Ready?"


	15. Chapter 15

ARATA

She was sitting up, stretching her shoulders, and her big brown eyes looked somewhat unfocused. A sharp nod was my answer. I pressed the Play button.

 _Naniwa Bay, now the flower blooms…_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. I thought I heard Chihaya doing the same, but then she burst out laughing.

… _but for winter…_

She hit the Pause button, still laughing. "Did I learn that from you?" she asked incredulously.

"What?"

"The whole…" she mimed an exaggerated inhale and exhale.

"I don't know." It had been a habit of mine for as long as I could remember.

"I'm sorry," she said, putting her hands to her cheeks. "This is just…I'm finding it really hard to settle down and concentrate. I've been dreaming of this day for so long."

My chest squeezed, empathizing perfectly. I sat back on my heels. "So have I," I admitted, my heart leaping at my audacity.

We stared at one another for a minute, while I listened to my racing pulse.

Finally she closed her eyes and her face cleared. "All right. Tell me again what to visualize for Saturday's matches."

I did my best to describe the scene, both Grandpa's personal recollections and my observations from watching on television. She inhaled, exhaled, and—without looking my direction—took a stance bent over her cards.

I followed her example, breathing in and out and clearing my mind, before resetting the player to begin anew.

… _now the flower blooms…._

 _For y…_

I hit the card on my side just ahead of Chihaya. As I went to retrieve it from the corner, I checked on her. She was still eerily focused, eyes on the cards, mouth set in a firm line.

Repositioning myself, I pressed the Play button again.

 _The sight of the…_

I began my swing in one direction and made a quick cross when the unique syllable began to form. I beat Chihaya by a little more on that one.

She still appeared calm.

 _In the…_

Chihaya was moving before the unique syllable was uttered. I waited a moment too long, for she had known—somehow—that the next word was "sleepy." The card spun alone from the tip of her finger. Inwardly, I gasped. _This…this is the talent that will challenge Shinobu-chan. This could beat her._

From there, the game grew more intense as Chihaya's hearing adjusted to the reader and my strategy adjusted to her play. It was a high stakes tug-of-war asking the best of both of us, mentally and physically.

When it finally ended, fifteen cards remained on her side. I was still caught up in the swirl of possibilities and sounds and sensations, but it felt like a huge balloon of happiness was expanding inside me. We bowed and said our thank-yous by rote, and I sat up quickly. "Chihaya, that was amazing! I can't believe how far you've come! I mean, I _can_ believe it-you're going to the Queen match after all-but you were just…" My babbling was cut short when she slowly sat up and I noticed she was wiping tears away.

"Chihaya?"

Tears still leaked from her eyes, but she said, "That was fun." She wiped them away again. "Really fun, Arata." Her watery brown eyes found me and her lips formed a tremulous smile.

"You're crying," I said dumbly, uncertain what to do.

She half-laughed. Her tears seemed to be slowing. "Don't mind this." She sniffled. "I always cry when I finish a match that intense and fun. I can't help crying some and then I usually…oh…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes drooped. Her body seemed to go limp and began to fall forward.

"Chihaya!" I cried, diving and catching her in my arms before we both fell sideways across her cards. "Ow." My right shoulder took the brunt of our fall, but I'd managed to protect Chihaya's head, holding it tight to my chest. I lay on my back a moment, panting with adrenaline. Her upper body sprawled over mine.

"Chihaya?" I rolled onto my side, carefully shifting her weight to the floor and guiding her head to rest in the crook of my arm. I took a moment to examine her.

Her cheeks had good color, and her long eyelashes fluttered now and then. Her lips were pink and hung open slightly. She didn't seem to be in distress. In fact, she looked like she was merely asleep.

I was still worried, though. "Chihaya, are you okay?" I placed my hand against her cheek. It was warm, but not fevered. Several strands of fine hair splayed across her face. Tenderly, I smoothed them from her skin and back into place. My heart was racing, and I couldn't say whether it was from worry or from holding her in my arms.

Her lashes fluttered and slowly her eyelids rose partway. Her gaze seemed far away, but, as I watched, it came into focus. Her eyes looked into mine as she murmured, "People would always ask if I was pining for someone…."

I recognized the line from one of the Hundred Poems. _Where did that come from?_ Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with longing, almost as if she really were pining for someone. And they were fixed on me. Was it possible…was she pining for me?

A surge of emotion almost overwhelmed me. This precious, precious woman in my arms…

Another poem sprang to mind, and her yearning gaze pulled the truth from my lips. "My love has grown like the river's quiet depths," I confessed. This seemed to placate Chihaya, and her eyes drifted closed, a peaceful smile overspreading her countenance.

I continued to watch her face, paralyzed by the feelings tearing through me. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and met mine in alarm. She tapped a hand against my cheek. "You're really here, aren't you? What happened?" she asked in confusion.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Yes, I…think so," she sat up dazedly. I did the same, shaking circulation back into the arm she'd used as a pillow.

"Oh, that's right," she continued. "You beat me and I…oh!" Her face cleared in an instant. "I fell asleep," she concluded cheerfully.

"Wah! Chihaya, are you sure? It was really sudden."

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Happens all the time. Harada-sensei tells me it's really creepy." She was collecting the cards we'd strewn about, but she paused to look up at the ceiling. "Come to think of it, I bought some snacks on the train but I was too nervous to eat much. I should probably…" She trailed off, reaching for her backpack and digging inside it. Withdrawing a box, she popped something in her mouth and held it out to me. "Chocolate?" she offered.

My mind was still spinning from the emotional ride. I wasn't sure what had just happened. Did she mean what she said to me? Did she forget what I said in return?

Not knowing what else to do, I took one of the candies and ate it.

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

I was still grilling Arata some time later when I heard the front door open and close. The sound didn't register, though, since I was concentrating hard, trying to learn from Arata's answers. "So why did you send "The fall paddy shacks" just then?" I asked.

Arata's mom appeared in the doorway, several plastic grocery bags dangling from her arms. The worry lines in her face seemed to ease when she spotted us. We probably looked like kids again, sitting on the floor in the midst of crumpled candy wrappers and separated by the cards, which we'd reconstructed in the formation from our game.

"I'm home," she said needlessly.

Arata stood quickly. "Are there any more bags to bring in?"

 _Aw. That was sweet of him. What a good son._

"No, this is it, thanks." She turned, no doubt heading for the kitchen.

I raced after her, insisting on helping. Eventually, she conceded and assigned some vegetable chopping to me and Arata.

It felt nice to work beside him. Very domestic and comfortable after our intensely competitive match.

Of course, I still peppered him with questions about his strategy while we worked. Patiently he explained his thought process in each case as best he could remember. I felt like a sponge, taking in all his wisdom.

"Arata," his mom called. "Would you set these bowls and chopsticks out on the kotatsu?"

He complied, and when he'd left the room I felt her presence at my elbow. "You two sound just like he and Grandpa used to," she said. A wistful smile touched her lips. "It was hard on both of us, losing my dad, but especially on Arata." A shadow crossed her face. "They were really close."

"But," she continued, "It's good for him to be in the role of the teacher now. I hear Arata saying things to you that my dad used to say to him, and it's…healing. It turns our sadness into precious memories."

I felt tears pricking the corner of my eyes. "I want to help in any way I can," I told her.

She smiled, dabbing beneath her glasses with a corner of her apron. "I know," she said. "Just be yourself. I think that's all he needs."

-0-0-0-0-

I was setting sauce dishes on the kotatsu when the doorbell pinged. I saw Arata come from the kitchen to answer it. Curious, I wandered into the foyer where I found him greeting his karuta friend. He was an average-looking guy probably in his mid- to late twenties (although his conspicuously dark-framed glasses may have falsely aged him) with thick, chestnut hair parted in the center. My first impression was of someone a little nerdy but clearly comfortable with Arata.

He looked up from removing his shoes and his brown eyes spotted me. Arata introduced us.

"Murao-san, this is the friend I was telling you about, Ayase Chihaya."

Murao offered a cordial smile, saying, "I'm pleased to meet you in person, Ayase-san. I saw you a few times at Omi Jingu last summer. Congratulations on winning the team tournament."

I squinted at him. "I don't think I remember you…"

He took no offense. "I'm not surprised. I spent most of the time helping with registration or in the Class C and D rooms."

We migrated into the kitchen. "Something smells great," Murao said amicably. His comment made me aware of the delicious, stewy aroma permeating the air.

"Hello, Murao-kun," Arata's mom greeted him comfortably. "How have you been?" They exchanged pleasantries while I tried to shush my eager stomach. "I think dinner's just about ready," Wataya-san said. "Arata, take them to the other room and get some cushions while I call your father."

As we made ourselves comfortable at the kotatsu, I could hear Wataya-san's voice from down the hall. "Where are you?" Pause. "Did you forget Arata's friend was coming today?" Pause. "Yes, it was. And his senior from the karuta society is here for dinner, too." Pause. "Yes. I did." She sounded peeved now. "Fine. Come when you can."

She appeared with the hot pot soon afterwards. "Dad got tied up with something. He said to start without him." She did not look pleased.

"Ah, well, this looks great," Murao said as he surveyed the table. "Thank you for inviting me, Wataya-san." She rallied a bit at his attempt to smooth things over.

Arata's mom took my bowl and began filling it with various morsels. When she handed it back, reaching for Murao's, I exclaimed. "Pork! Oh, but you didn't have to…"

She tossed me a small smile. "It was no trouble. But be sure you and Murao have some beef as well; we don't want to you to have any issues with anemia this weekend."

My heart melted. She was thinking of my welfare, of helping me for the Queen match.

She noticed my frozen chopsticks. "Eat up!" she gestured toward the food, a genuine smile in place.

"Itidakimasu!" I said with gusto.

Dinner was comfortable. Murao-san and I swapped karuta histories, which led to stories about when Arata was younger. I could tell from the way Murao spoke that he and the other folks at their society looked on Arata as a little brother. I was happy for him.

Partway through the meal, I heard the front door again, and we were joined by Arata's father. He was taller than Murao and I could tell right away that Arata's black, spiky hair came from this man. His oval face wore a five o'clock shadow.

"Sorry I'm late," he declared, though there was more gregariousness than apology in his tone. As he passed behind me I caught a whiff of what smelled like beer.

"Murao-kun, good to see you." They shook hands and he took a seat by Arata. "Whew! It's really cold out tonight. This was a good idea, Dear," he said as he filled his bowl. His wife pursed her lips.

Looking up, he sought me out. His eyebrows rose. "Can this be Chihaya-chan? The last time I saw you, you were this high and looked like you might get in a fistfight any second."

I had to laugh at that. "That's pretty accurate." I noticed Arata smiling fondly at the memory as well. "Hopefully, I've grown out of that. At least, I haven't thrown any punches yet this year. These days I save my energy for karuta."

He grunted at that. _Not a karuta fan?_ I wondered.

"Well, we're pleased you could come stay with us. Arata's really been looking forward to it." Arata squirmed. Thankfully his dad turned to Murao again to talk local sports.

I'd finished eating, and my eyes roamed from one person to the next. There was a strange tension between Arata's dad and mom. His mom tended to be reserved, but she'd always been kind to me, just as she had earlier today. I wasn't sure what to think.

When all the bowls were empty, Arata's mom began to collect the dishes.

His dad stood as well. "Murao-kun, can I get you a beer?" he said affably.

"No, thank you. Ayase-san has promised me a match this evening, and from what I hear, I'd better have all my wits about me."

 _Yes! Time to play!_

"Ah," Arata commented, a grin tugging at his mouth. "Look at that face. I hope you're ready, Murao-san."

Murao's cool composure slipped for just a second and then he stood. "Shall we?"


	16. Chapter 16

CHIHAYA

Wataya-san shooed us away, insisting she would handle the clean-up. The three of us tromped into my room. "Arata," I said, "would you read for us? I think it would help."

"Sure." He corralled the cards from our last match while I found the deck I'd stashed in my backpack.

Soon I was kneeling before Murao, arranging twenty-five cards in front of me. Arata sat on the edge of the bed, shuffling the cards in his hands.

I was calmer now, more used to his presence. And I was facing another competitor this time, not the guy I… well, anyway…time to focus on the cards.

I tried a couple adjustments to my placement based on what I'd learned from Arata earlier. I hoped changing my usual positions wouldn't backfire on me.

Memorization time over, I sat back on my heels and inhaled slowly. Arata began.

 _Naniwa Bay, now the flower blooms…_

His tone was husky, like his voice, whereas professionals sounded more reedy.

… _but for winter…_

His chant was modulated in a lower register than normal too. I strained to catch the nuances of the sounds he formed. Luckily, his speech was familiar to me.

… _the flower blooms…_

I locked my hair behind my ear and leaned over the cards.

The first few he called happened to be placed where we could defend our own easily. Finally, Arata called one of my sweet cards, and I swiped it from Murao's side with an efficiency that felt perfect.

I heard his sharp intake of breath as it shot away. He chuckled, and, as I rose to retrieve it, I caught him sharing an amused look with Arata.

I wouldn't let it rattle me. I'd turn it back on him. "Something funny?" I asked as I reseated myself. I gave him my best challenging glare.

He shook his head, a rueful smile on his lips. "No, Ma'am," he drawled. "Let's see if you can do that again."

I felt the flames leap in my eyes. _Ooo, this is going to be fun…_

-0-0-0-0-

ARATA

Murao-san's game played out a lot like ours had earlier. One or two cards would be played by the book, and then all of a sudden Chihaya would slice through the air while the first word still hung on my lips. Murao did a good job of remaining in control, but the way he kept pushing up his glasses told me that her advantage unnerved him more than he was letting on.

An hour later, he'd managed to defeat her by twelve cards-less than our deficit earlier, I noted. Was she improving that quickly?

They exchanged the concluding courtesies. Murao-san stood and began stretching. I kept a close eye on Chihaya, who came out of her bow rather lethargically. I didn't want her collapsing again.

"That was a good match, Ayase-san," Murao commented. "Your game sense is really amazing."

Chihaya still didn't stand. From her drooped position, she said, "But you still beat me." She repositioned one of the remaining cards and continued to stare at the arrangement.

Murao and I shared a look. It wasn't like Chihaya to be a sore loser. At least, not a mopey one like this. When we were kids, she used to yell at me for taking too many cards, but she always wanted to try again.

Without looking up, she asked, "Murao-san, was there a reason you moved 'Long last' and 'How can I' toward the end? Or was it just to try and mess up my memorization?"

Ah. This is the Chihaya I know. She's calculating, trying to learn from her opponent.

I suggested we get something to drink, and soon we were recapping the match over glasses of juice. Chinaha was just as relentless with Murao as she had been with me. I offered a few observations as well.

Murao checked his wristwatch. "I really need to be going."

We walked him to the door. Chihaya still seemed deep in thought.

As he slipped on his shoes and overcoat, Murao said. "Ayase-san, that was very helpful. Would you be up for a rematch tomorrow?"

An impassioned look seized her face. "Definitely!"

I felt a pang of loss, wondering if I'd just lost my chance to play her again.

Murao chuckled at her spirited response. "All right. I'll see you both at the Society tomorrow morning." We confirmed the time, and he left the two of us standing at the foot of the stairs. My parents must have already gone to bed. We probably should as well.

"Do you want to take a bath tonight? You can go first," I offered.

"Umm, I'd really like to go for a run tomorrow morning, so I'll wait and take one then, if that's okay."

"A run? You don't want to wear yourself out before Saturday."

"Oh, that's nothing. I'm not doing any more than I do every day at school." She began to stretch this way and that. "I'm getting stiff from sitting around too much."

"All right. But let's keep it short."

"Oh, are you coming with?" she asked in surprise.

"I think that would be best, since you don't know the area." _And I'd worry about you the whole time._ "But I'm not much of a runner. I'll take my bike."

We agreed on a time and then found ourselves awkwardly standing there. I was putting off the moment I had to leave her. I put a hand on the railing. "I'll give you some time before I come down to use the bath."

"Okay, I'll be quick. I just want to wash up and brush my teeth."

My eyes caressed her face one more time. "Uh, goodnight then."

Softly she said, "Goodnight, Arata." Maybe I was imagining things, but the way she said it made me think she was sorry to part as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning I woke quickly, eager to start our day. I found Chihaya at the kitchen table, nibbling on a piece of toast and looking at her phone. Sure enough, she was dressed for exercise in gym pants and a Daddy Bear hoodie.

"Arata!" she said with excitement. "Listen to this." She scrolled on her phone before reading what sounded like poetry. "Trust in the Lord with all your heart; do not depend upon your own understanding. Seek his will in all you do, and he will show you which path to take."

"Isn't that wonderful? It's the verse of the day on my Bible app. Don't you think it's perfect for today?" She rattled on. "When I think about tomorrow I start to get really nervous, but if I can just remember this…" She checked her phone again. "He will show you which path to take," she said contentedly.

"It's a good sign," I said, unsure how to answer her enthusiasm.

"Mm, maybe." She set her phone down on the table and rose. "Are you ready to go?"

I chuckled. "You're fired up. Let me at least eat breakfast first."

"Oh, right!" she said, chagrined. "Your mom found me up early and fixed this for me. I was so excited. I couldn't sleep any longer." She dropped back into a chair.

I felt a smile tugging at my lips as I filled a plate from the pans Mom had left on the stovetop. Glancing out the window, I could see it would be another cloudy, cold day. "You even run on days like this?" I asked. I set my breakfast on the table and took a seat.

"Oh, sure. I don't mind cold. It's the summer workouts that are the worst. But I missed most of those this year." Unconsciously, she looked at her index finger.

"Can I see?" I asked, reaching for her hand without thinking.

She held it out and I took it in mine, examining the small but still noticeable scar. "It never hurts anymore?" I asked. My thumb traced the outline of stitches. Glancing up, I caught her biting her lower lip and looking anxious. Our eyes met, and I suddenly realized I was holding her hand. I let go quickly.

"It's—it's fine now," she said. She clasped her hands together in her lap.

Ah, that was stupid of me. Did I cross a line that "friends" shouldn't?

I dug into my breakfast. Chihaya broke the awkward silence. "I can't believe it's almost our senior year. Do you know what you want to do in the future?"

I'd told Taichi, but evidently he hadn't shared the news with Chihaya. Well, that really didn't surprise me. I hoped my answer wouldn't freak her out even more.

"I'm going to college in Tokyo," I told her. "I'm going to study accounting, most likely."

I watched as her eyes grew and her jaw dropped. "You're…coming to Tokyo?"

My heartbeat picked up. _You're the reason_ , I wanted to tell her.

"That's…that's wonderful!" She still looked astounded, but I could tell she was pleased.

"There are a couple private universities there that offer scholarships for karuta. Since I won last summer, I'm pretty sure they will take me." I looked down at my empty bowl. "I'm hoping they'll invite me for interviews this spring."

"Arata! That's amazing. But it's so early to apply!"

I explained about trying to get in by recommendation and how the early admission would allow me to focus on my goal of the Master match next year. Chihaya's wonder was written all over her face.

"If you're thinking of going to college," I said, unable to hold back my hopes any longer, "you should look at these two. They both have good karuta clubs and you could probably get a scholarship because you made it to the Queen match at such a young age."

"We could be on a team together again." Chihaya said it like it was too good to be true.

I smiled. If we could make it happen, it really would be a dream come true. Speaking of dreams…

"If you really want to run, we should probably get going soon." She agreed and chugged the rest of her juice.

We decided to head toward the train station, and Chihaya insisted on seeing the bookstore where I worked part-time. I introduced her to Katsugi-san, whose eyes sparkled at me as we left. He'd have some pesky questions next week.

Chihaya showered while I helped Mom pack a bento for the two of us. Soon we were on our way to the Nagumo Society. The air was brisk but the sun was out for the moment, making our walk comfortable.

"It's so pretty," Chihaya said, looking at the vistas on either side of the raised avenue. "I can't get over all the water."

"Mm. The lakes are pretty famous. You should come in the summer sometime…you'd like seeing the white sand beaches and the cliffs, too."

"Wow." Her phone buzzed and she pulled it from her coat pocket. She checked it and said, "Oh! It's an email from Coach S! She's wishing me luck and says she'll be watching tomorrow."

"Who's Coach S?"

"She's the Fujisaki High School coach. She invited our team to their training camp last summer. I think she felt bad because I was playing against their team when I injured my finger. Anyway, she's really cool." She paused to snap a few pictures of the scenery with her phone.

"It seems pretty unusual for a team like theirs to allow you to come to their camp," I said.

"Hey, Arata. Take one with me in it." She handed over the phone and I complied, making sure I got some of the background she admired so much. "Oh, and let's take one together, too." She grabbed the edge of my jacket and yanked me toward her.

I suddenly felt like all arms and legs and had no idea where to position myself. I didn't have long to worry, though, since Chihaya was taking charge. She stepped in front of me, holding up the phone with one arm. "Crouch down," she ordered.

I obeyed, and she leaned back against my chest and put her cheek close to mine. Her nearness and the clean scent of her shampoo made my head swim.

"Do you know where to look?" she asked.

"Uh…" KA-CHIK.

She checked the display and laughed. "One more. Here, you hold it. You have longer arms."

I took it from her and crouched down again, cupping her shoulder as she nestled against me. It felt a little more natural with my arm around her like this, although it's not like I have a lot of experience taking couple shots. We leaned our heads together and I tried for a normal-looking smile. KA-CHIK.

We both crowded around the screen to see the result.

"Oh, that's better," she said.

It actually wasn't bad. She looked adorable in her scarf and knit cap, her happy face beaming. I looked…a little frantic, but I had managed a smile. And maybe the red in my cheeks was because of the cold.

Right.

In any case, seeing us together like that warmed my heart. "You'll send it to me?" I asked.

"Sure." She looked up from fiddling with her phone and, from the way her eyes widened, I think we both realized our faces were still super close. Yet, I didn't want to back away. She stared for a few eternal moments and I felt my breathing getting shallow. Then she blushed and looked down at her phone, punching buttons unsteadily. "Th-there. Sent."

We set off walking again and reached the Society just as Kuriyama-sensei was unlocking the doors. "Arata-kun," he greeted me warmly. "And Ayase-san, if I remember? We met briefly at the Challenger matches."

Oh, right. The teddy bear message. He'd been the one to deliver it for me. It was too embarrassing to think about. I hoped he hadn't learned what was in the wrapped box.

"Good morning," we both greeted him as we stepped inside.

Murao-san arrived as we were stretching. It seemed the order of the day called for him to play two matches in the morning, one against each of us, and then he would call it quits. Director Kuriyama would read for my rematch with Chihaya after lunch.

Impossible though it seemed, it looked as though Chihaya had improved yet again. Murao still won, but the difference was only ten cards this time. I didn't know if I should be happy for Chihaya or worried for Murao-san.

I'd taken the referee spot, kneeling between them on the side. As they exchanged final courtesies, I kept a close eye on Chihaya. She was slow to rise from her bow, and I saw her body begin to sway. I leapt to her side, throwing an arm around her and grasping both of her slim shoulders. Rather than passing out, she looked at me in surprise.

"Are you okay?" I asked, searching her face carefully.

"Mm, yeah." She gave her head a shake, as if to clear the fuzziness, and I released her. She stood, going to retrieve a water bottle from her bag. Satisfied she wasn't going to faint, I turned my attention back to the playing field. Kuriyama-sensei and Murao-san were watching with matching smirks. My attentiveness had not gone unnoticed.

"Though I would hide it…" Kuriyama-sensei muttered cheerfully as he stood and went to talk to Chihaya.

Of course, I knew the poem he was quoting. _Though I would hide it, in my face it still appears – my fond, secret love…_

I sighed. What a couple of old women…


	17. Chapter 17

ARATA

Chihaya read for the second match, which was somewhat distracting. Her voice was high and sweet, and hearing it sent electricity through my heart. I was fortunate to lose by only five cards.

As we put away the cards and stood around finishing our bottled drinks, Chihaya engaged us in another aggressive question and answer session. Murao seemed to appreciate the opportunity to think through his decisions and also hear my side of the story, so I didn't realize how late it was getting until I heard someone's stomach growl.

Chihaya looked sheepish.

"I think we all need to get some lunch," Director Kuriyama stated, softening his address with his usual mild manner. "And Shinichi-kun…"

"Yeh, I need to get going," Murao said, checking his watch. "I'll be heading down tonight." His brow knit instantly.

"Thank you very much for your help!" Chihaya declared with her usual enthusiasm. "Let's work hard!" Her blazing eyes sent him a challenge.

"Heh." Murao's face relaxed. Behind his glasses, his eyes looked faintly amused. "Thanks, he said awkwardly. "I'll look for you tomorrow."

Director Kuriyama went to buy lunch and left Chihaya and me in the lobby sharing a bento between us on one of the couches. We picked out various morsels with our chopsticks and chatted as though this were an everyday occurrence. It was comfortable, pleasant. I felt happy.

"I can't believe I'm going to see Shinobu-chan tomorrow," Chihaya mused. "At the other tournaments, there was no guarantee I'd get to play against her." She looked out the window. Thoughtfully, she said, "Somehow I always did in the end, though."

"Sounds like fate," I remarked.

"Hmm. Anyway, you never told me if you used a particular strategy to beat her last time."

"She was sick, you know, during our match," I reminded her.

"But still…" She popped another bite in her mouth and gestured with her chopsticks for me to elaborate.

"Well, Grandpa said that you break an opponent by attacking their strengths. So what would you say her strengths are?" I turned the question back to Chihaya.

We were still talking strategy when her phone buzzed. Pulling it from her bag, she checked the messages. "Oh! It's from Taichi." Jealousy pricked at me. Chihaya continued, oblivious. "He says Kana-chan, Hanano-san, and Desktomu are going to come with him tomorrow!" A glorious smile illuminated her face.

 _Taichi's coming. Well, of course, he would. And this Desktomu guy…she's mentioned him a number of times too._

"Oh, some more messages came in earlier…" She scrolled through them. "Aw, the Empress can't come," she commented, a disappointed note in her voice.

 _The Empress?_

Her face lit up again. "Oh, and Yama-chan wrote! She says she's praying for my success, and she and Arai-kun will be watching."

 _Arai-kun? How many men does she know, anyway?!_

"Ah, Harada-sensei…" she trailed off, concentrating, and tapped out a reply.

"You have a lot of people sending you a good wave," I commented.

"Mm!" she nodded, her glowing smile back in place.

My heart sighed. Will I ever be close enough to reach her?

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

I was excited and nervous. The more I prepared for tomorrow, the more jittery I felt.

 _Focus!_ I commanded myself. _Visualize the Uruyasu Room, the lights, the TV crews, my friends and family all watching expectantly._

Kuriyama-sensei's voice drifted over me. _Naniwa Bay, now the flower blooms…_

Yes, this was better than the CD player. He'd read for my match with Murao-san earlier, so I was growing accustomed to his voice.

… _but for winter…_

I leaned forward, eyes trained on the cards. _Focus. Visualize. Be ready to attack._

A low chuckle close by broke into my fevered dialogue. Still leaning on my palms over the playing field, I lifted my head to see Arata's face hovering inches from mine. He was perched over his territory as well, and he wore one of those perfect smiles that crinkled his eyes into half-moons.

My heart swooned. "Are you trying to distract me?" I accused.

"Relax," he said, looking as though he hadn't a care in the world. "Let's have fun."

I felt the ball of tension inside me uncoiling under the influence of his doting look. _Ah. This is still a match against Arata. It's going to be fun. Really fun._

"You're on." I shot him a feisty smile before turning back to the field.

I heard Kuriyama's preparatory intake of breath. _In the sl…_

I tapped the corner of the card, just as I'd practiced. It shot away. _Haha! Mine!_

The match continued with an intensity that was electrifying. Every card I took was sweet, and every card I lost was a near miss. Dead cards were irrelevant onlookers.

When Arata snatched the last card he needed, I growled in frustration. _It's over. And he won again. I want to beat him one day! I want to show him we are equals._

"Thank you for the match," I said by rote, bowing while my mind still raced. He mirrored my actions.

"Wonderful! That was a beautiful match." The Director's voice sounded excited.

He beat me by eight cards this time; I was closing the gap. Playing Arata and Murao had attuned my peripheral vision somewhat, so that I could pick up on subtle shifts in their stance and make predictions accordingly. But he'd driven me into a fault not once but twice, the little stinker. How should I counter that?

As my thoughts chased one another, I was vaguely aware that I hadn't bothered to sit up yet. It felt so good to just let my body sink down into the tatami.

I'd open my eyes in just a minute…

When my senses returned, I felt cool fingertips against my forehead, gently brushing my bangs aside and stroking my cheek as they pulled hair off my face. It felt nice. Comforting.

A voice from across the room was saying something, and beside me another voice answered. "She should be fine after a little rest. It sounds like this happens pretty often." That low voice. It spread warm honey all over my heart. _Arata._ "I'll make sure she takes it easy for the rest of the day," he continued.

The rest of the day… _Ack! My time with Arata is slipping away and I'm here sleeping!_ I sat up quickly and barely missed cracking his chin with the back of my head. He was regarding me with surprise written all over his face.

He blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Mm. Fine." I clasped my hands together and stretched my arms over my head. "What's next on the agenda?"

"That's up to you. Do you want to go home and lie down for a while? Or do you want to walk around town? Do you need to eat? The only thing is, we ought to get going before people start showing up here for practice."

"Oh, okay." I stood and stretched my back this way and that. "In that case, let's walk around for a while. I'd like to see more of your hometown. Oh! And your school, if we can." I loved seeing all the normal places in his life. It brought him closer.

We said our goodbyes to the Director and stepped into the cool outdoors. The sidewalks were much less crowded than Tokyo, and we walked companionably side by side. Arata pointed out various buildings of interest and I exclaimed over cute items in the shop windows. It felt kind of like a date, but without feeling nervous.

I wanted to try the outdoor ice skating rink we came across in one plaza, but Arata refused, insisting I needed to take it easy. We wound up going to a movie instead. We shared popcorn, and every now and then I leaned over to comment on the film. He didn't seem bothered by my interruptions, and as I looked at his profile, the light dancing over his glasses and the way his lips parted slightly, I wished we could do this every day.

When we left the theater, we found that the sky had clouded over and the light was already fading into the early evening of winter. We pulled on our hats and scarves. "We should probably head home. Mom will be starting dinner soon."

"But your school?" I asked hopefully.

"We can go by it on our way back," he said, indulging me. He greeted a couple of boys who looked near his age as we left the theater behind.

"Did you want to stop by the shrine tomorrow morning? We need to figure out what time we're leaving."

"I guess," I said without enthusiasm. "I've been trying to pay more attention to what God wants me to do each day, and it's cool how I feel like he's actually guiding me somehow. I mean, here I am, going to the Queen match. But I always feel bad when I remember the first time I went to that shrine."

We walked a few steps in silence. "What happened?" he asked.

I sighed. "It was the first time our team went to Nationals. We all went to the shrine together, and I remember that I prayed something like, 'God, I'm not asking for a miracle.'" As an aside, I explained, "Even though it was our first time, I still wanted to win really badly. But I didn't dare ask for that; it seemed, I don't know, like too much. So I said, 'I'm not asking for a miracle. Just keep all of us safe and healthy so we can compete.'"

"But then you got a fever and passed out," Arata filled in the rest. He'd been present for that part.

"Right," I said miserably. "Why didn't God answer my prayer? I've always wondered."

We turned the corner and a more residential avenue opened before us. After a minute, Arata said, "I don't know why I came that day. Something just kept bugging me to go and watch you and Taichi." I checked his face, curious, but he was lost in thought. "I almost couldn't do it. After Grandpa passed on, everything about karuta was painful for me. I felt guilty, because I was at a karuta tournament when he…" He clamped his lips together tightly and breathed through his nose for a minute. Our footsteps sounded in the quiet.

"Anyway, I didn't think I could ever play again, but I just had to come see you for some reason." He caught my eye, his expression earnest. "Something changed that day. When I saw how happy your team was, even after they lost, and when I talked to some of the people who remembered Grandpa there." He chuckled. "And you…you were so desperate to get back to the match you'd forfeited. You wanted to play so badly… I realized that deep down, I wanted to play that badly too. And that Grandpa would have wanted me to keep playing. He loved karuta. He wouldn't have wanted me to leave it behind." Watching the sidewalk in front of our feet, he concluded, "It was a miracle."

"Arata," I said, compassion ringing in my voice. I put a comforting arm around his waist.

He stopped and turned to gather me in a loose embrace. "I'm sorry you didn't get your miracle that day."

"Arata," I said against his scratchy coat front. "You coming back to karuta was a miracle for me too. It was an answer to the deepest prayer in my heart. I didn't even know how to ask for it, but if my fever helped bring you back to karuta, then I don't mind…not at all." My voice trembled as I remembered. "I was so scared that you'd changed forever. That I'd never get to see you again." The tears were slipping from my eyes.

Arata took a step back to inspect my face and caught me wiping them away. "Ah, I shouldn't have upset you."

"No," I insisted. "No, it's okay. Because you're here now and you're okay, right?" I turned my weepy eyes to search his face.

Behind clear glasses, his blue eyes were intense. "Chihaya, I…" He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then his face settled into a look of resolve. "I'm all right now. And I need to get you home before you end up with another fever."

"Oh! You're right!" I said. As I turned to head home, I gasped. "Arata, look! It's snowing!" Tiny crystal flakes appeared here and there, drifting down over us like a blessing.

I held my gloved hands out before me like a kid, watching the gifts from above, trying to catch them. I grinned at Arata and caught him watching me intently, a gentle smile curving his lips.

"You look just like you used to," he said fondly.

My heart whispered another unspoken prayer: that in the not too distant future we could spend every day like this.

-0-0-0-0-

When we arrived back at Arata's house, his mom insisted we get our baths while she worked on dinner. I'd gotten a bit chilled as we walked home so I wasn't sorry when Arata sent me in first.

Exiting the bathroom a little while later, we nearly collided when I ducked under the flap that led to the dining room.

"Whoa!" His hand flew to my arm and held me steady.

"Sorry!" I said. "I didn't see you there."

His eyes lingered on me a moment too long, and then his face flushed. He dropped his hand and averted his eyes. "I-I'll be going next." He turned quickly, long strides taking him toward the stairs.

I checked my appearance as I passed the mirror in the foyer. Sure, my hair was wrapped in a towel, but I was wearing a robe over my pajamas. I should have looked presentable, certainly not indecent. I wasn't sure what had bothered him.

I got a clue not long afterward. I was setting side dishes on the table when he emerged from the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt that clung to his still-damp skin. His black hair glistened with moisture and fell messily about his head. His face looked different, more vulnerable without his glasses. And when he brushed past me, I caught his clean scent and inhaled deeply. The lemony aroma went straight to my head in a delicious rush.

I grabbed onto the back of a chair and took a minute to pull myself together. That was waaaay different than when Dad finished his bath each night.

"Chihaya-chan, are you all right?" Wataya-san asked.

"Huh?" I shook my head to clear it. "Oh, yes. F-fine." I studiously attended to the placement of dishes on the table.

 _What was that?_ I'd never known such powerful feelings before…

Wataya-san interrupted my spiraling thoughts. "What time do you need to be at Omi Jingu in the morning?"

We were discussing our schedule when Arata's dad came in. "Smells good. I'm half-starved. How about you, Chihaya-chan?" He headed for the stove and made a show of looking over his wife's shoulder at what was cooking. I saw him wind an arm around her stomach and press a quick kiss on her temple.

"Kenji," she scolded him in an undertone. She peeked over her shoulder and caught me spying. She blushed and turned back to the stove. "Go hang up your coat. It's wet," she scolded. But she didn't sound upset like last night.

"Right," he agreed easily. "It was snowing earlier, but it's mostly stopped now."

Arata returned soon afterward, glasses in place and hair combed. Dinner was tasty and the atmosphere was comfortable. Arata's dad flitted from one subject to another, but eventually settled on telling stories about Arata when he was little.

We'd finished eating when one story prompted Arata's mom to hop up. "Let me see if I can find the album with the pictures from Omi Jingu," she said.

"Mom, Chihaya doesn't want to see that," Arata complained.

"Of course, I do!" I enthused. I followed her into the family room. She pulled a couple photo albums from the tall bookcase and set them on the kotatsu. I knelt beside her as she flipped pages.

"Ah, here you go." She said, sliding the book under my nose.

I felt Arata kneel beside me. "Oh, I remember that." He was holding a trophy and smiling up at his grandfather. A pudgy boy stood next to him holding a smaller trophy. Arata pointed him out. "Do you recognize him?"

It took a couple seconds. "Porky?!"

"He's on your team, right?"

"Yes, but…wow, I never thought about it. You used to play each other even back then…"

I turned the page and pointed out things that I recognized. Arata shared his recollections from various tournaments, of Porky, even of Shinobu-chan as a young girl. At some point his mom left us, but I didn't really notice.

I kept flipping pages, eating up the images of little Arata. _So cute!_ We settled in, side by side, with our legs stretched out under the kotatsu, and I soaked in the sound of his husky voice as he recounted memories. After some time, he stopped and turned to catch my eye. "I'm probably boring you." He offered an apologetic smile.

"No!" I said emphatically. "I like hearing about your childhood." His blue eyes held mine, a mirror of the happiness I felt. We'd been huddled together over the book, and when his gaze fell to my mouth, I was suddenly aware that only inches separated us. His eyes returned to mine, looking somewhat panicked. He turned back to the book, quickly flipping the page. I struggled to breathe normally while my heart tried to pound its way out of my chest.

 _What are these feelings?_

We'd nearly finished the second album when Wataya-san appeared in the doorway. We'd had our heads together, peering intently at the card placement in a picture of Arata playing his grandfather. At her chuckle, we both looked up quickly. One hand covered her mouth, but behind her glasses I saw her eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Sometimes you two still look like kids back in Tokyo," she said. I smiled at the sentiment. Sometimes it felt like that.

And sometimes it didn't.

"You should probably get to bed soon. It'll be an early start tomorrow."

We agreed and she left us to put away the albums and turn off the lights. Arata lingered in the doorway. Tomorrow we would go our separate ways again. The thought was depressing.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Well, then, uh, goodnight," he said. I could hear the regret in his voice.

"Goodnight." As I watched him ascend the stairs, I admitted it to myself. _I'm in love with him._


	18. Chapter 18

TAICHI

The four of us crowded through the glass doors we'd last seen six months ago. A placard beside them read: Omi Jingu Learning Center.

"Wah! Look at all the news people!" Hanano exclaimed, patting her hair into place after removing her hat.

"It's less crowded than during the high school tournament," Komano noted.

It was true. We were used to seeing teenagers milling about and taking up all the benches and every spare corner of floor. Today, there were mostly adults dressed in business suits or hakamas. One side of the room served as a temporary set. A table draped in cloth was the subject of several portable lights; a couple television cameras pointed at it. I recognized it as the narrator's station we'd seen in last year's broadcast.

We'd decided to wear our school uniforms in support of Chihaya, so we didn't appear too underdressed. We were removing our hats and mufflers when I heard a familiar, husky voice calling. "Taichi!"

I spotted him coming our way across the lobby. "Arata!" I raised a hand, acknowledging him. When he'd reached our group, I asked, "How is the schedule running? It seems like we got here during the break."

"Yeh, the next match should be starting in about ten minutes."

"A-hemm." Hanano-san had sidled up between us and was clearing her throat loudly. Arata's puzzled expression said he wasn't quite sure what to make of her.

I sighed. If she decided to get nosy, this could be awkward. "Arata, these are some of our teammates. I don't know if you've ever actually met them." He was shaking his head. "This is Hanano-san…" She smiled, her eyes glinting with a thousand questions. "And Komano-kun and Oe-san." Those two wore matching expressions of awe, no doubt because they were in the presence of the legendary Wataya Arata who beat the Queen.

Arata looked nervous but graciously said, "Pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and your team."

"How is Chihaya-chan?" Kana-chan asked. "Are we allowed to go see her?"

"No, they've had her hidden away most of the morning. Her coach is with her now."

"How's she doing?" I asked him seriously.

His eyes met mine and I read concern in their blue depths. "She was doing well yesterday, but she got more and more quiet during the car ride over here." His brow creased and he glanced back toward the Uruyasu Room. "It's a lot of pressure."

"So," Hanano began, a sly note in her voice, "what exactly were you d... mmpf."

Kana-chan clamped one small hand over her teammate's troublesome mouth. "I think there's just enough time for us to visit the ladies room," she said with exaggerated sweetness. "Please excuse us." She dragged Hanano away.

Arata wore a quizzical look as he watched their retreating forms.

Komano spoke up. "Kana-chan may be small, but you don't want to mess with her."

"Agreed," I laughed. "Do you think we should get seats?" I asked Arata. He nodded and led the way.

We entered the room that was familiar to me and yet different. The floor that had been littered with matches last summer now featured only two outlined tatami playing areas. On one side of the room, bleachers dotted with spectators rose behind an array of cameras and electronic equipment. That portion of the room was cast in shadow, while harsh lights shone down on the tatami mats. A huge spray of flowers was the backdrop for the podium table, which was longer than usual and had seats for several people. It stood perpendicular to the playing field, centered between the two matches where the judges could keep watch and the players could best hear the reader.

We followed Arata to where Chihaya's mom and dad were seated in the bleachers. Her dad was talking with Tsuboguchi-san, who must have come with Harada-sensei to represent the Shiranami Society. Chihaya's sister was standing at the far end of the bleachers chatting with what appeared to be a reporter. She'd clearly dressed for just such an occasion, and I could tell the guy was enjoying this particular interview.

Chihaya's mom stood as we approached. "It's so nice of all of you to come all this way." She had a composed mien most of the time, but today there were wrinkles at the corner of her eyes and her hands nervously smoothed the hem of her blouse.

Komano and I greeted her politely. We took seats in the row behind Chihaya's family while Arata went to talk with some other young adults in the stands, evidently members of his Society in Fukui.

A little fluttery feeling kept bouncing around in my stomach. I hoped Chihaya would win; I wanted her to be happy. But the Queen was so incredible…I just didn't really believe Chihaya could pull it off. But I would hope for the best.

Kana-chan and Hanano entered the room just as an announcement was made summoning everyone to their places. Arata returned and took a seat at my side. I'd been consumed with jealousy these past few days, knowing he was spending time with Chihaya and knowing, as I always had, what she meant to him.

But today it was right that he was beside me. From the very beginning it had been the three of us together—chasing this dream. And Arata and I both loved and supported Chihaya in a way that others couldn't approach. He was my rival, and I hated it, but he was also my friend. He understood all the things I was hiding. He'd kept my secrets and given me a fighting chance with Chihaya.

I caught his eye. The tension in his face no doubt mirrored mine.

"You have someone from your society in the Master match, right?" I asked. "How is he doing? We haven't heard anything."

"Hm. He started slow in the first match, but he picked up momentum and ended up just barely losing. We're hoping he'll be able to take this next one."

"How was Master Suo looking?" I asked.

Hanano's voice broke in as she plopped down beside Komano. "Oh my goodness! We were like completely surrounded by reporters asking us questions about Chihaya. It was so exciting!"

"What?" Komano and I both looked to Kana-chan for confirmation.

She said, "They noticed our uniforms and asked if we went to school with the Queen or Chihaya. I think they were with a newspaper."

"Oh my gosh! I bet I'll be on TV too!" Hanano continued. She whipped out a compact and began powdering her nose.

"Please take your seats at this time," came the announcement over the P.A.

Beside me, Komano inhaled sharply. "There's Master Suo," he said, eyes trained on the doorway. The Master entered at a leisurely pace and knelt with his back toward the wall. He was not quite so imposing in person as he'd seemed on TV. Even in a hakama, he somehow looked a little unkempt.

Master Suo was soon followed by a young man with chestnut hair and blocky glasses who knelt opposite him. I had no more time to spare for him, because the Queen had appeared in the doorway, looking cool and collected in a silken lavender kimono. I heard Kana-chan making noises of appreciation.

Unfortunately for Chihaya, Shinobu-chan was still at her normal weight. With her dark hair pulled up, you could see her face quite well. There was some beauty in it—her blue eyes had an unusual shape that gave them a sultry look, and her lips were full and sensuous—but her haughty expression kind of ruined the overall effect.

And then Chihaya appeared, and the contrast could not have been sharper. I heard Arata's quick intake of breath and felt my own heart stutter. Her brand new kimono glowed in rich reds and royal blue, giving an immediate impression of vibrancy. Her hair was pulled up in fancy combs and arranged in an elegant, twisty-looking knot. A few spiraling tendrils were left to frame her face, which, with the subtle makeup someone had applied, looked perfect in every detail, from her straight nose and high cheekbones to her pink lips and sharp chin. Her tawny eyes dominated her expression; they seemed impossibly round and innocent-looking as they swept the room. Her gaze skittered over our group and then returned to rest on us. We all waved like idiots and were rewarded with a relieved smile. I heard the click of several cameras.

Chihaya took the spot opposite the Queen, and soon the preliminary announcements were finished and the memorization time was underway. The crowd shuffled restlessly as we waited in silence. I watched Chihaya closely. Though she'd exchanged words with Shinobu-chan earlier, it didn't seem they'd fazed her. Chihaya had a strange affection for her close competitors. Her openness and lack of animosity probably unsettled the Queen more than any comment made by the Queen would unsettle her.

Next to me, I felt Arata squirming, his leg bouncing nervously. Time was called and the match began.

 _Naniwa Bay, now the flower blooms, but for winter…_

As one, the competitors leaned over their cards.

… _now the flower blooms._

The room held its breath.

 _Since…_

Two cards shot away at the same moment. Chihaya sprang up to retrieve hers, followed by a more sedate Master Suo. I shared a look with my teammates. Their manic grins matched mine. _She got it! She won the first card!_

Komano scribbled something in the notebook he'd brought. Ever the tactician.

The next two were taken by the Queen, although it was close enough that I couldn't have said who'd touched the cards first. Chihaya defended a multi-syllable card on her side. _"Left-handed players…"_ I heard her favorite speech echoing in my mind.

Chihaya's play was steady. She used all the strategies we'd discussed, taking her time sending cards, standing to stretch whenever the Queen got on a roll, even waving her Mammy Bear handkerchief unnecessarily as she wiped away perspiration.

She seemed to be holding it together even when the Queen caught some momentum and took seven cards in a row. My own stomach had a sinking feeling, but I desperately held on to hope for Chihaya's sake.

Their match ended before the men's. The Queen won by a margin of ten cards. I released a slow breath as they bowed and offered thanks.

Ten cards was a lot, but it was a huge improvement over the last time they'd played, when Chihaya had only been able to take two from her. I watched her dab her forehead again and sit respectfully, waiting for the other match to end. Her eyes were downcast, focused on the cards still laid out on her side.

 _I wonder what she's thinking._ The desire to go to her, to support her somehow, was gripping me. It was excruciating having to be so far removed.

When Master Suo captured the last card of his match, the crowd broke into applause. The competitors bowed to the reader and filed out to their waiting rooms. All around me people eagerly stood to stretch and head for the exits.

I shared a look with Arata. Disappointment, resignation, concern.

"She played well," I said at last. "But the Queen…" I shook my head.

"Yeh. I think she's improved since last summer even."

The next match was a little more tense. At the beginning, Chihaya's sweet cards just weren't being read, so she compensated by taking risks. Unfortunately, she gambled wrong and ended up committing not one fault but two. She stood and took a breath to compose herself, returning to the game with renewed focus. After that, she captured a couple cards in a row with perfect timing.

The Queen doubled down her intensity. Her expression radiated furious resentment. She seemed to move even faster than before, and even when Chihaya's "one syllable" cards were read, she only beat the Queen to them some of the time.

Perhaps there was something different about the reader, or maybe the cards normally differentiated by those with good game sense weren't read often enough, but shortly after Chihaya lost her match, Master Suo and Murao ended up in a luck of the draw. Arata's fists were clenched and his eyes glinted. I could tell he was wishing to be in Murao's spot.

 _But now I know…_

"Yesss!" Arata hissed quietly as I watched Murao's hand close over the last card on his side. The man seemed to deflate as all the tension left his body. The reader finished canting, and the crowd broke into enthusiastic applause.

Horror settled in the pit of my stomach. Everyone was celebrating the first game taken against Master Suo. They didn't care that yet another challenger had fallen to the mighty Queen.

The contestants again bowed to the judges' table and exited to their rooms. As the crowd was released, I looked at my teammates. Their somber faces matched my own. "Let's go," I said. Turning to Arata, I asked, "Can you show us where to find her?"

He nodded. We collected our things and followed him. I noticed Chihaya's parents had stopped to speak with Dr. Harada. Arata led us across the lobby and down a hallway. As we passed an open doorway, a balding, older man called out to him.

"Kuriyama-sensei," Arata acknowledged. He looked at the Director and then down the hall, finally saying to us, "It's the next door on the left…there." He pointed it out.

"Thanks." We left him to finish his business and went to find Chihaya. My heart was pounding, uncertain what I'd find as the door slid open.

Chihaya stood across the room, attacking a water bottle in a most unladylike way. I sensed Kana-chan tensing, but she clamped her lips together tightly and held in the scolding. Personally, I thought a little scolding might be just the medicine needed right now.

"Ah," I said playfully. "That kind of ruins the effect. Here you are in your brand new kimono and—are you wearing makeup?" I squinted and stepped close to her, pretending to inspect her face.

She blushed. "Chitose did it. She said I'd look pasty on TV."

"Hmm. Well, I'm sure you looked fine." I assured her. I let go of the teasing expression and grew serious. "You played really well," I said gently, cautiously trying to feel out her state of mind. Her expression was thoughtful but not dejected. She seemed normal enough.

Komano jumped in excitedly. "Yeah, you used the strategies well too. She couldn't get to some of her favorite cards because of how you placed them and moved them." He gave her an encouraging smile. "You did great. And I got a few ideas for next year, too."

"Thanks," Chihaya answered easily.

"Chihaya-chan," Kana-chan spoke slowly, wariness in her tone. "Are you… okay?"

Chihaya nodded quickly. "I've lost to Shinobu-chan before, and today I got to play her twice! She even noticed my handkerchief and commented on it. Of course, I couldn't believe it but she had…"

The door slid open and her parents entered the room while she went on about the various weird fashion accessories she and the Queen admired. Next, she described for us the press interviews from earlier. She seemed at ease, but her carefree speech was almost too… something. What happened to the girl that once hid in a locker when she lost?

The door opened again, and Arata entered.

Chihaya was babbling away. "…and I made sure I told them it was custom-made by Oe Traditional Clothing…in Tokyo…" She faltered as her eyes found Arata, standing stiffly across the room from her.

As we watched in disbelief, her carefree mask melted. With her gaze locked on him, she took one step forward, then two, and tears began to fill her eyes. In a rush, she ran to him, burying her face in his chest and clutching his shirt in both fists as she began to sob uncontrollably.

For several moments, he stood frozen, blue eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. Then his eyes softened and his lips closed in a tiny smile. He wrapped long arms around her and stroked her back slowly. "I know," he said softly, inclining his head to her ear. "I know."

He just kept rubbing her back and murmuring soothing words for only her to hear. Like everyone else in the room, I stood paralyzed with shock.

I'd always thought that she trusted me more than her other friends. That I was special to her in some way. I could read her emotional state, and I could even manipulate it to help keep her focused.

But with me, and with our friends, even with her parents, she'd guarded her true feelings. Somehow, Arata was the one who slipped past her defenses.

I'd been right next to her, just as I'd always been, and she'd chosen him instead.

I'd lost.


	19. Chapter 19

TAICHI

"No. I don't want to."

"You have to. You're the President," Chihaya said.

"We don't want a bunch of … people… signing up who aren't really interested in karuta. Do you even remember what happened last year?" I said.

"We got Tsukuba-kun and Sumire-chan, didn't we?" she argued.

"Yeah. They were the only ones who stayed out of…I don't even remember how many." I scanned the faces of my teammates, seated around the club table, looking for their support.

"Um, can I make a suggestion?" Hanano-san asked. "I think you should have a short match as a demonstration. That might get some people interested and turn off girls who aren't serious."

Chihaya jumped on that. "That's exactly what I proposed last year! See, we can…"

"Not you," Hanano interrupted. "The match should be between me and Tsukuba-kun. That way it won't look too scary and you can say that we both just joined last year."

"And look how far you're come in just a year," Komano finished her thought. "Yes, that's a good idea."

"And I can hold up the trophy and remind everyone of how we won Nationals," Tsukuba added.

Komano continued. "I think it would be good to have Kana-chan read one of the poems, to encourage the interest of other people who like poetry.

Kana-chan sent him a grateful look and he blushed. "And we'll wear our hakamas, right?" she wanted to know.

I shook my head. This was getting out of control quickly.

"But," Hanano said, holding up one finger. "Taichi and Chihaya definitely need to be on stage. We have to put our best faces forward."

"All right, all right!" I called them to order by standing. When they were quiet, I said, "Chihaya and I will introduce the club and the first-years. Tsukuba-kun can bring out the trophy while Hanano-san brings the cards. While they set up the game, I'll do a quick explanation of how we play and Kana-chan can talk about one poem as an example. We'll wear the hakamas and read three or four cards for the sample match. Chihaya can finish by telling them when and where to meet."

"Does Chihaya actually have to speak?" Hanano asked, a dubious look on her face.

I had my own misgivings but stood firm. Finally I looked at Komano and Nishida. "Are you okay with this?"

They quickly assured me that they had no desire to appear on stage. "All right, it's settled then. Now let's spend some time thinking about our goals for this year."

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

I paced around the club room nervously, shuffling cards through my hands without really seeing them. The long window curtains billowed as a refreshing breeze deposited pink cherry petals on the sill. Scuffling noises from above indicated the band was moving their instruments.

They probably gained some new members. _I hope we will too! Lots and lots!_

The hall door slid open and I looked up expectantly.

Kana-chan smiled. "It's just me."

"Ah." I returned to my nervous pacing, but the door kept opening and closing as regular club members arrived.

"The teachers are putting so much pressure on us now that we're third-years," Desktomu was saying to Taichi.

Porky jumped in. "I know, right! It's like they're giving us triple the homework and a lecture about exams every single class period. It's stressing me out." He tore into a meat bun.

One after another, my teammates dumped their things on the club table. Hanano took the nail file from where we kept it and began buffing her fingernails. "Well, our teachers are already going on about the Career Survey, and how we need to start planning now, blah, blah, blah…"

A firm rapping at the door startled us. I jumped, lunging for it. Throwing the door wide, I found two boys, one short and one tall. Their faces showed surprise at my sudden reception.

"W-welcome! Are you here for the karuta club?" I asked breathlessly.

The taller one had the build of a basketball player—lanky but well-muscled. He cast a glance over my shoulder before answering. "Ah, yes! I'm Yukimura. You're Ayase Chihaya, right? You were in the Queen match last year."

My lips trembled. _He knows about the Queen match! He must actually know karuta!_

Taichi had come up behind me during the exchange. He answered for me, his tone cordial. "That's right. Come on in. Did you watch the match or how did you hear about it?"

I was turning to follow them when another girl appeared in the doorway. She looked timid, wringing her hands and looking up through glasses and a long fringe of bangs. The rest of her hair was plaited in a single long braid.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically. She jumped. "You're here for the karuta club, right?" I grabbed her hand and dragged her in the door before she could run.

Two more girls (who clearly had eyes for Taichi) and a nerdy-looking guy trickled in before we decided to call the meeting to order. We'd seated everyone on the floor so we could give an introductory overview.

I stood at Taichi's side as he began. "Thank you all for coming. I know there is a one-week trial period, so we appreciate you coming to check out our club first. I hope it means you've caught some of our excitement for the sport of…"

The door slid again, and a pair of anxious-looking, amber eyes filled the opening.

"Yama-chan!" I cried with delight. I caught a glimpse of Taichi's shocked expression as I raced past him to greet her. "What brings you here? How did you even find us?" I stopped in front of her, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

Rion looked at me, looked nervously past me, and returned her gaze to mine. "My- my father's job transferred to Tokyo. I'm going to school here now."

My jaw dropped, and I stared for several long beats. I took in the uniform that matched my own. "Wha— You're going to Misuzawa? Now?"

"Y-yes. My family moved here and I just couldn't imagine going to high school anywhere else." She looked past me. I couldn't account for the apprehensive expression she wore. "I hope that's okay."

Finally, I recovered myself. I took her hand and led her inside. "Okay? Of course, it's okay! It's better than okay—it's incredible! But you should have told us. Right, Taichi?" I turned to include him and found his response was less enthusiastic than my own. There was heightened color in his cheeks, and the gaze he'd fixed on Rion was both stunned and… uncomfortable. _Huh. Weird._

At my direct question, he pulled himself together. Summoning a half-hearted smile, he said, "Yeah, that's great. So you're here to join the team, then?"

The way their eyes communicated, it felt like there was no one else in the room.

"Yes. I'd like to." She sounded hesitant.

"Aaaaiiiiieeee!" I squealed in glee, grabbing her hand. "This is going to be so awesome! We can play each other all the time, and we'll be on a team together, and…"

"Chihaya, we need to get back to work," Taichi said curtly, turning away from us.

"Oh, right." I couldn't help grinning as I directed Rion to sit with the others.

 _With Yama-chan joining us, we can definitely win the team tournament again. I mean, we didn't graduate any players, and she was the best of the second-years at Fujisaki… Oh, no! Poor Coach S. She must be so disappointed!_

My thoughts chased one another happily throughout the remainder of Taichi's lesson. As he wrapped up, I distributed the handouts with the poems to memorize and Taichi gave instructions about our next meeting.

I followed the braid girl out the door and cornered her in the hall. I learned that she was a poetry fan and she'd played some karuta in tournaments at her elementary school, much as I had. She was a first-year, and in the smart class, too, so I made sure to fill her in on Taichi's and Desktomu's rank and how their academic ability boosted their karuta play and vice versa. She looked a little overwhelmed, and maybe I was overly enthusiastic like I can be sometimes, but when we parted she gave me a genuine smile and promised to come again.

I headed back down the hall to collect my things from the club room. Through the open door, I heard the voices of Taichi and Yama-chan as I approached.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Yama-chan said stiffly.

"I was just really surprised. I didn't expect…"

They sounded serious. I paused outside the door, wondering whether I should interrupt.

"Didn't expect to see me again," Rion said, anger lacing her tone. "I'm sorry, I thought we had fun together, and it would be fun to be on a team with you and Chihaya and everybody you told me about."

"It's fine," Taichi said curtly.

"No, evidently it's not," she argued. "Look, I know what you're probably thinking, but I had nothing to do with this move and neither did Mom. Dad was offered a promotion, and since Arai's here already, they decided to pack up and come to Tokyo. I mean, I could have asked to stay behind, but why would I? You know how things were for me at Fujisaki. I thought it would be fun to spend my senior year with some real karuta friends." Her ire was fading and I could hear unhappiness creeping into her voice.

"Friends, right?" Taichi's voice was calmer now. "As long as you understand that's all we are."

"Am I making a confession here?" Rion hissed. "Don't worry. If you can stop being all full of yourself for a minute, we might be able to move on and have a great team here."

"Did you just accuse me of being full of myself?" Taichi's voice radiated disbelief. A few beats of silence followed.

 _Awkwarrrddd._

"Pfft." Taichi's chortle became full-out laughter. As his chuckles subsided he said, "All right, but we already have a Captain, you know."

"I'm not worried about that." I was relieved to hear she sounded normal again. "I'll listen to you and Chihaya-chan."

This seemed like a good time to show my face. I appeared in the doorway, saying, "What was that about me?"

Both Taichi and Rion blushed furiously, even though they were separated by at least a meter. I hadn't understood the cause of their disagreement, but seeing this reaction, I decided to keep my questions to myself.

-0-0-0-0-

That night I lay on my bed after dinner and pulled out my phone. Hitting a few buttons, I pulled up the picture of me and Arata in Fukui. My heart clenched. My thumb caressed his dark hair.

 _Ah, I miss him so much._

Wasting no more time, I found his number.

A husky voice answered. "Hello?"

"Arata! Can you talk?"

"Sure." I heard the sound of bedsprings, and, now that I knew his room, I could picture him laying back on his bed with the blue coverlet, staring up at the ceiling as we talked.

"I have some exciting news," I blurted. "Guess who showed up at our club today?"

"Uhh…"

"Yama-chan!"

"Yama-chan?"

"Yes, the girl I played against in the team finals last summer. She has really good game sense, so it was a really fun match." As an aside I added, "Her grandmother is an awesome reader, I forget her full name… it's Yamashiro something. Kana-chan loves…"

"Yamashiro Kyoko?" Arata asked.

"That sounds right. Gosh, you know everything!"

"No," he laughed that off. "I've just been around the karuta world a long time. Grandpa knew Yamashiro-san from way back. So I'm guessing her granddaughter is pretty good," he speculated. As an afterthought he added, "I don't remember coming across her in the tournament though."

"Oh, she was Class B back then. Taichi and I got to know her when we went to that Fujisaki training camp I told you about."

"Oh, so she goes to Fujisaki. That makes sense."

"Ha!" I said triumphantly. "Not anymore! Her dad's job got moved to Tokyo so she transferred to our school." I squealed. "Can you believe it? Our team is going to be unbeatable."

His throaty laugh lit a fire inside me. "You're really incredible, Chihaya."

"I'm so excited. I hope you can come watch us play this year. We got some first-years that came today too. I hope they'll stay."

"That's great. They're really lucky."

I had nothing to say to that. _I wish I could be on a team with you again, Arata._ I listened to the sound of his breaths.

He continued. "I have some news too."

"Good news?"

"I think so. I'll be in Tokyo in a couple weeks for interviews with those universities I told you about."

I gasped. "Arata, that's wonderful! When will you be here?" I jumped up, looking at the calendar on my wall.

He gave me the dates and I followed by asking, "How are you getting here? Is your mom driving you? Where are you staying?"

He laughed again, a really happy sound. "It's a pretty long drive, so I'll probably just take the train by myself."

"Then you could stay here," I offered. My heart was already wishing desperately for it.

"Well, I could ask Taichi."

"Oh! You don't remember what his mom his like." Thoughtfully, I added, "But the interviews might seem like a piece of cake after being around Mrs. Pressure for a while."

He laughed again.

"I'll ask my parents," I said. "I'm sure they'll want you to stay here since your family was so nice to me back before the Queen match. How are they, anyway?"

He filled me in on how his parents were doing, and we were still talking when Chitose rapped on my door. "Bath's ready," her muffled voice called.

We signed off and I promised to call him as soon as I got word from my parents.

 _Arata's coming!_


	20. Chapter 20

ARATA

It was evening when my train finally reached Tokyo, but bright lights were everywhere. I was used to the country and a night so dark you could see the Milky Way. I'd forgotten how the city seemed to glow and how close everything was, the tall buildings often crowding out the sky. The city felt alive and bustling with the hopes and dreams of its many inhabitants. I had hopes and dreams for a future here too.

I disembarked at the transfer station and as I followed the other passengers toward the central hub I scanned the walls for a map.

Over the din of announcements and the hiss of trains coming and going an excited soprano voice called out, "Arata!" The station was more crowded than my local branch, but not bad for Tokyo, probably because of the hour.

I spotted Chihaya hurrying toward me, waving and wearing a grin that lit up her face. I raised a hand and smiled back. As she pulled up in front of me, I said, "I thought we were going to meet at your station."

"I know. But I finished early and I couldn't wait."

My heart agreed. Every second of the journey here had seemed to last an eternity. "Well, thanks. It's great to see you." My eyes caressed the painfully beautiful contours of her face. "I hope you didn't have to wait long."

Her expression softened under my gaze. Her cheeks pinked a bit and she turned away. "Never mind that. Let's go."

She confidently led the way to the line that would bring us near her home, chattering all the while. "…And Harada-sensei wants you to drop by if you have time. He probably just wants to play you himself. He's so greedy! I've just realized that lately…"

Without hesitating she stepped onto a train that was already full of passengers. With the ease of a city girl, she pushed her way through with a few "excuse me"s for good measure. I balked, still standing on the platform looking at what seemed like an impassable wall of people. The chimes rang out, signaling that the doors would close any second.

Following her example, I steeled my nerve and said, "Excuse me," as I pushed my way into an opening between two commuters. It was barely wide enough for me, and the duffel bag slung over my shoulder bumped into a tired-looking businessman as I pivoted to follow Chihaya. "Sorry," I called back to him.

Finally we were in a bubble of space large enough for the two of us (and my bag), and we grabbed the overhead handholds as the train eased forward. I remembered this being easier as a child, but then, I was a lot smaller then.

 _Soon I'll be riding these trains every day._

Chihaya angled her body so that we were facing one another and could talk. "Wow, this is even more crowded than the one Taichi and I take in the morning. So, how was the trip? Did you see Mount Fuji? I remember seeing it on my way to your house. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The packed conditions had us distractingly close together; her body swayed in and out of my personal space with the movement of the train. I was several centimeters taller than her model's height, but when she tipped her head up to talk to me I was acutely aware of how very near her lips were, should I decide to act on any of those fantasies filling my mind right now.

"Arata?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. It was getting dark, but I could still see it."

"'I can look up and see the snowy cap of Mount Fuji,'" she quoted from the Hundred Poems. "It really does look like a cap, doesn't it?" she mused.

I chuckled. Whenever I was with her, it seemed like happiness just surrounded me. "You have school tomorrow, right?" I double-checked.

"Yes. When is your interview? Do you think you'll finish in time to come by our club meeting? I want you to meet everyone." The train slowed, approaching another station.

As people crowded past us toward the exit, we reviewed our schedules and made tentative plans. The interview was in the morning, but I didn't know if they might ask me to stay for anything else.

A rowdy group of youths was piling onto the train, their loud exclamations to one another disturbing the passengers. One guy, stumbling past, knocked Chihaya off balance. Her hand flew to my chest and I caught her shoulder with my free hand.

"Sorry," she said, attempting to straighten and step back. Over her shoulder I saw one of the guys leering at her. I let my hand travel around her back and held her tight against me.

I glared menacingly at him. Losing interest, he went to join his cohorts.

With the threat averted, I realized I still had Chihaya in a protective hold, her head bowed against my neck. "Ah, sorry!" I said, releasing her abruptly and bringing my hand to the back of my head. I concocted an excuse. "I think everyone's gotten past us now."

"Mm," she nodded acceptance and took a step back, leaving an emptiness where she'd been.

 _Taichi, you sneaky bastard, how did you manage it so you get to do this every day?_

-0-0-0-0-

We left our shoes and my bag by the front door, and Chihaya opened a shoji door to what looked like the main living area of her house. "I'm home!" she called.

I followed her into a comfortable room that included a TV area, a small dining table with four chairs, and a kitchen separated from the rest only by a long island. Chihaya's parents sat across from one another at the table, tea cups before them.

"Arata-kun," Chihaya's mom greeted me cordially. "It's good to see you again." We'd already caught up on old times when we were waiting in the stands at the Queen match.

"Thank you very much for having me." I bowed. Chihaya's mom made polite inquiries about my trip and whether I'd eaten and so on, while her dad stared daggers at me. He'd seemed normal enough at the Queen match, but I wondered if I'd somehow offended him.

Chihaya broke in eventually. "Enough about that." Looking up at me hopefully, she asked, "Can we play?"

"Aren't you tired?" I asked as I checked my wristwatch.

"No, not at all!" She was already pulling a box of cards from her Daddy Bear bag.

I chuckled. Of course, I couldn't deny her anything.

Not that I wanted to. Playing Chihaya was always a rush.

We knelt across from one another in the open area in front of the television. I felt her dad's eyes boring into my back. While I mixed the cards, she hopped up and rifled through a stack of CDs piled on the stereo system behind us.

I set my watch and soon we were both staring intently at our cards. It was a little difficult to concentrate with her parents making sporadic conversation just across the room. At the chime, Chihaya sat up, her face blank and serious. She closed her eyes, and I watched as she inhaled deeply. As her breath left her, she picked up the remote and cued the CD.

" _Naniwa Bay, now the flower blooms…"_

We leaned over our cards. I sensed her nearness with every molecule in my body. Lifting my head, I saw her pushing fine strands of hair behind her ear. I smiled. That game sense…

As if she felt my gaze on her, she lifted her head as well and we looked into each other's eyes, separated by inches. In my mind, I imagined leaning forward just a bit to kiss her.

"A-a-HEM!" Chihaya's dad cleared his throat loudly. I hastened to return my attention to the cards. I hoped that warm feeling in my face wasn't a blush.

" _Since I must hide…"_

She was moving on the first syllable, leaning her body toward the right card, but I caught up quickly, my swift cross slapping it away.

"Oh my goodness!" I heard her mom cry. "It seems much more violent up close, doesn't it?"

I felt vaguely guilty and took my time retrieving the card from where it had bounced off the wall. Returning, I checked Chihaya's expression but found that she was in the zone, unaffected by the comment.

 _Right. I need to stay focused too._

With that decided, we fought it out. Despite getting behind, she remained composed, only twisting her mouth unhappily when I moved the cards now and again. As usual, her dogged persistence paid off and she was able to use her speed to capture a higher ratio of cards as the number on the field dwindled.

The door slid open as Chihaya was collecting a card from across the room, and Chitose came breezing in. She stopped short as her eyes landed on me. "Oh, right. _You're_ here." She didn't look as annoyed as she sounded, so I put it down to her usual manner, which I'd always found kind of condescending.

I greeted her politely, and she continued on to the kitchen. As she poured a glass of something for herself, Chihaya's parents asked about a shoot she must have been doing this evening.

Chihaya was already tuning them out and had picked up the remote again when her sister said, "Oh yeah. Chihaya, the director liked the way that spread turned out. He wants to know if you can do another one next week."

Chihaya stared at her sister. "What do you think?" she asked. "Would it be all right?"

"Sure," Chitose answered easily. She took a swig from her glass. "It's good money, and school's not that busy now, right?"

"Mm," Chihaya agreed. "Sure. Just let me know when."

Chitose swept toward the door, saying, "I'm going to take a bath now, but hurry up and finish so you don't wake me when you come to bed."

Chihaya agreed and turned back to the cards. My concentration was shattered along with the momentum of our game. _Is Chihaya planning to become a model like her sister? Does that mean she won't be going to college? But she'd still be in Tokyo in any case, right?_

Chihaya's voice broke into my thoughts. "Are you ready?" She had her game face on.

I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath, attempting to wipe the clutter from my mind. "All right."

The second half of the match kept me entranced, all my wits and reflexes focused on a razor's edge. It was intense and intoxicating at once.

Yes, that's how it feels to play Chihaya.

At last, the match concluded, with Chihaya down by eight. We bowed our thank-yous. As she rose, I saw her clench her fists. "Agh! You're so frustrating!" She was grousing, but there was no real ire in it. "You took that last card right after you sent it. Oh yeah, and before that you…" I watched in amusement as she replayed some of the strategies that had worked for me. I wouldn't mention how many hadn't.

Her remarks were cut short by a huge yawn. I watched her closely, in case she should waver.

"Hey, would you look at the time?" Chihaya's dad announced loudly. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late." I was thankful my back was still to him. Silently I finished stacking the cards, replacing them in their container as Chihaya stood and stretched. Tempting though it was to watch, I didn't dare look in her direction.

I stood as well, working the kinks out of my neck and shoulders as Chihaya went to the kitchen and poured juice for both of us.

"I'll get Arata settled and then head for bed," she told her parents.

As we finished our drinks, Chihaya's mom gave me the rundown on their morning routine and I let her know I'd be ready to leave when their daughter did. Chihaya's dad fiddled with a napkin, shooting suspicious glances in my direction.

As Chihaya led me back into the foyer, her dad called out. "We're right down the hall in case you need anything. Right next door, practically."

I was getting the message. Dad wanted me to stay the heck away from his daughter tonight.

I paused in the doorway, slowly turning back to catch his eye. "Thank you," I said meekly. As I bobbed my head for good measure, I caught a glimpse of a tender smile on her mom's face.

In short order, I was washed up and lying in the dark on Chihaya's bed. She'd given up her room for me and was sharing with Chitose. I felt bad about it, but it would only be for two nights.

There was something intimate about sleeping in Chihaya's room and in Chihaya's bed. It was like being wrapped in a cocoon of Chihaya. I felt her presence all around me—light and warmth and joy and passion. Lying on my side, I could see out the tall window she must look out every night. Above the privacy wall, a few stars were visible between clouds in the night sky.

So many times I'd looked at those stars and felt the distance separating us. Having her so near was delicious, but it made me greedy for more. I wanted to be able to hold her. I wanted to admit my feelings for her, and I wanted her to feel the same for me.

But, to be honest, I couldn't entirely tell how she felt about me. It seemed impossible that the pull between was anything other than mutual. But maybe I was just interpreting things as I'd like them to be.

My mind called up that first moment tonight when I saw her at the station, how beautiful she looked wearing a smile meant just for me. And her eagerness to play a match—my lips curled up remembering—and her cute frustration at losing.

Rolling onto my back, I covered my eyes with my arm and sighed. This intense love inside felt like a scorching wind that I breathed in and out, in and out.

" _How can I tell her that my heart burns for her?"_ The poem played in my head. " _She may never know the love I feel for her burns like Ibuki's fire plant."_

A pained chuckle escaped. "Heh. I know the feeling well, ancestor." The year that stood between now and our reunion seemed impossibly long. _Will I really be able to wait to tell her how I feel?_

-0-0-0-0-

Despite my tortured thoughts, I must have fallen asleep at some point. The following morning I found Chihaya at the table eating breakfast and staring thoughtfully at the screen of her phone. I stopped short in the doorway and blinked at what I saw.

She caught my look and said, "What?"

"Nothing." I tried to pass it off and kept walking.

She stood and began swiping at her cheeks. "What? Do I have rice on my face?"

She looked sincerely mortified. I caved to her pleading look. "No, it's just…your uniform… " I put a self-conscious hand to my head. "It's cute," I admitted.

 _Cute…right. More like, a schoolboy's dream._

"Oh." A tinge of pink touched her cheeks, and she looked uncomfortable. She turned toward the kitchen and said, "Uh, here, come get some breakfast."

I followed her to the stove, accepting a bowl and filling it from the offerings set out. To ease the awkwardness, I asked, "So what's your Thought for the Day or whatever."

"Huh?" She handed me some chopsticks.

"You were looking at your phone, so I thought…"

"Oh, right." She cast a grateful smile my direction as we sat down across from one another.

"Itidakimasu." I was suddenly aware of how long it had been since I'd last eaten. _It's a good thing I'll have some time away from Chihaya before my interview. I'm so distracted I'm even forgetting to eat._

Chihaya began reading, looking at her phone. "Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened and I will give you rest. Take my yoke on you and learn from me, for I am gentle and humble in heart, and you will find rest for your souls."

We both mused on that in silence. My soul could use some rest today. I was distracted by Chihaya and whether we could have a future, and the pressure of these interviews…well, I tried not to think about how important they would be. It would be nice to think I could entrust my future to God and he would… what did she say last time? Something about showing me what path to take.

 _Okay, God. I feel pretty burdened right now. If you're up there, I could sure use your help today. And with my future, too. Show me…_

"Do you want some more?" Chihaya interrupted my reflection.

"Huh? No, thanks." I checked my watch. "Actually I should probably go, just in case I get the train routes wrong or something. I want to leave plenty of time."

Chihaya took our bowls to the sink and began washing up. I pulled on my black suit jacket. When I looked up, Chihaya was staring at me oddly.

"What?"

She came around the counter. "You just have…" Her eyes were glued to a spot somewhere around my shoulder. She reached both hands up; it looked like she was about to put her arms around my neck.

I stopped breathing.

Her cool fingers tickled the skin along the edge of my collar, and I realized she was actually smoothing it to lay nicely over my tie and under the lapel of the jacket.

"There," she proclaimed with a satisfied look. "That's better." Her hands fell to her sides as though nothing unusual had just happened.

 _I've got to get a grip_ , I told myself in between mental gasps. I cleared my throat. "Th-thanks," I squeaked.


	21. Chapter 21

TAICHI

"Taichi, hurry up," Chihaya urged.

I finished tying my laces and placed my indoor shoes in my locker. "Well, you're the one who had to go back to the classroom three times," I retorted.

"Just…let's go," she said, setting off toward the glass entry doors. "He'll think we're not coming."

I grumbled. I knew he'd wait as long as it took for her.

A warm spring breeze rustled through the trees as we strode down the path leading to the school gates. "Did he definitely get your message about the change of plans?"

The school cultural festival was approaching quickly, so all clubs were on hold while the classes made preparations. The campus was abuzz with students running here and there and carrying all manner of materials—from lumber to paint to elaborate costumes. Girls I knew waved and smiled at me as I passed.

Except the one in front of me, who seemed to have forgotten my existence.

She came to an abrupt halt just outside the open gates, looking left then right. "Ah, you're here," she said to someone just beyond the wall. The tension drained from her face.

"Sorry about that," she was saying as I rounded the corner. "I forgot we all have to work on the cultural festival this week."

There he stood, his back to the concrete wall, blue eyes fixed on Chihaya in that slightly confused expression she seemed to elicit from him. Students flowed around him, taking little notice of the tall but nondescript-looking guy. His suit jacket was draped over one arm, so his white shirt and black tie looked fairly close to another school's uniform.

Nothing exceptional here, you'd think. I knew otherwise.

He noticed me approaching. "Taichi!" He greeted me with a warmth I didn't deserve. Every fiber of my being resented him being here, staying in Chihaya's house, spending tonight with her.

I rallied and tried for civility. "Hey, how are you?"

We exchanged courtesies and talked about his interviews and the plans for admission by recommendation. "Well, it sure would be nice not having to worry about entrance exams," I concluded.

Chihaya had been unusually quiet throughout our discussion. She wore a thoughtful look.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Arata asked.

"No, I can't," I answered. "I'm actually supposed to be out buying nails and some other stuff for our class. I should get going."

"All right. I guess I'll see you in June then." He smiled. "Maybe we'll get to play each other this time."

All the jealousy and anger stewing inside me begged for an outlet. "Count on it."

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

I refused to stay after school with my class when Arata was in town. By way of a compromise, I'd agreed to go home and test out some of the recipes people had proposed for our café menu. I offered to let Arata spend the afternoon at the Shiranami Society, but happily he said he'd stopped by earlier to pay his respects to Harada-sensei.

So he accompanied me to our usual grocery store and helped me find the ingredients needed. It could have been strange, watching the Arata of my exalted imagination pushing a grocery cart up and down the aisles and helping me compare prices, but it was somehow comfortable and homey. He seemed perfectly content to pitch in, just as if it were his own class project, so we put our heads together over my printouts and puzzled over labels.

Soon we were carrying our bags down the road. It was a perfect, late spring day. The air was comfortable even though the bright sunlight felt a little too warm on my back. The trees along our path were all vibrant with the green of new growth.

"What kinds of things did they ask in your interview? Was it just one person or a whole bunch?"

He described the scene and some of the questions and how he responded to them. I listened and nodded, but mostly I just drank in the sound of his voice with its distinctive timbre and the accent I'd come to hold dear. There was a warmth being in his presence.

Arata always seemed to accept me for me. I know I can be an airhead sometimes, but Arata always talks to me with respect. He makes me feel more capable just because he believes in me.

"Chihaya," he asked, "are you planning to go into modeling like Chitose?"

"Me? No, I don't think so. I mean, it's not hard work or anything, but it's kind of boring. I just started doing it recently since Chitose's agent saw me on TV and asked about me."

"On TV? Oh, at the Queen match. Then, have you thought about what you want to do after graduation?"

I had. I'd thought about it a lot. One thing kept coming back to me over and over since my talk with Coach S last summer. But it was so preposterous…

"Chihaya?" Those beautiful blue eyes were regarding me curiously.

"There is something," I admitted quietly.

He waited, the sound of our footsteps echoing in the silence.

I looked at his face and warned him. "You can't laugh."

He looked surprised. "Okay, I won't."

I turned my eyes to the horizon. "I think I…I want to become a high school teacher and coach a karuta team," I blurted. I tensed, waiting for the laughter.

Instead he said, "I can see that."

It was my turn to be surprised. His expression was serene, a slight smile pulling up the corners of his mouth as if he were remembering something pleasant.

"But," I spluttered. "My grades are terrible! I don't pay attention in class half the time, and I forget about assignments…. If anyone from school heard I wanted to be a teacher they'd never believe it."

"What do they have to do with it? If that's what you want to do, then you should do it." We waited at a stop light before crossing the street. "But if you don't really like your classes, what kind of a teacher do you want to be? Usually for high school you have to specialize in one area."

"A P.E. teacher," I answered readily. I'd already considered this much. "I ran track in middle school, you know, and of course there are all sorts of exercise systems that would benefit karuta players. I'd just have to learn a little more about the rules of some of the sports, but I wouldn't mind memorizing that kind of stuff."

"Oh, that makes sense." He smiled at me. "I bet you'd be a really motivating P.E. teacher."

"Well, to be honest, I'm more interested in being the karuta coach than being a teacher, but you have to do something."

He chuckled.

"Our club," I ruminated aloud. "It's not just me. I think it's been something special for everyone. I mean, Taichi would be popular no matter what he does and probably Porky too, but Kana-chan and Desktomu…and our kouhai…it's not just something we do together. It's a place where real friendships are made." I looked at Arata. "I just think it would be amazing to spend my adult life making sure other kids got to experience what we have."

"Chihaya, that's…" He regarded me with wonder. "That's really cool."

My wheels continued to turn. "Well, I don't know if I could even pass the entrance exams, though."

"If it's you, you'll do it," he asserted. "You just have to decide that's what you really want, and –I know you—you'll make it happen." He was smiling that eye-crinkling smile again.

My heart melted.

 _He really believes in me._

-0-0-0-0-

We were finishing up a batch of cookies and working our way through a recipe for omurice when I heard Mom in the foyer, apparently talking to someone. As she stepped though the shoji door to the living room, I saw that she was on the phone.

"Well, it can't be helped," she said to the person on the phone as she set her purse down on the table. "Yes, these are great seats and she just won them today." Pause. "I already told her we'd come." Pause. "Of course we will."

She glanced our direction. "They'll be fine." She chuckled. "All right, I will. Hurry home."

She flipped the phone closed and came around the counter to examine our work.

"Good afternoon, Ayase-san," Arata greeted her with formal politeness.

"Wow, you've been busy." She had her eye on the cookies. "Can I try one?"

"Sure," I said easily. "Hey, Mom, do we have more soy sauce somewhere?"

She checked one of the cabinets and, after some digging, pulled out a new bottle. "That was your dad," she said. "My co-worker won four tickets to a show tonight and invited us to come. We'll be going to dinner with her and her husband beforehand, so I guess you're on your own." She looked curiously at the recipe printouts and ingredients piled everywhere. "Were you planning to make dinner anyway? What is all this?"

I explained about the cultural festival while Arata pulled a batch of cookies from the oven and removed them to a cooling rack. He was pretty handy in the kitchen, I had to say.

Mom left us and went to get ready for her night out. Arata was peering over my shoulder at the printout when Dad stepped through the door.

Arata jumped aside and greeted my dad as he had Mom. Dad looked disturbed.

"What's the matter, Daddy? Did you have a bad day at work?" I asked.

Dad looked abashed. "N-no, I'm fine. How was your day, sweetheart?"

It seemed like he kept stealing looks at Arata while I explained again about the cultural festival. Arata stood stiffly, not adding to the conversation.

Mom swept into the room, her heels click-clacking on the wood floor. "Oh, good, you're here," she said upon seeing Dad. Collecting her purse, she said, "Let's go. You know the trains are going to be packed this time of day."

Dad cast one more lingering glance at us as Mom dragged him toward the door. "Make sure you clean up when you finish," he said. He stopped just inside the doorway. "We'll be back before bedtime, most likely," he said. He seemed worried. "Yeah, in fact, it might be boring and we might leave early." Laughing nervously, he said, "So, we could be back at any time, really. You never know…"

"Come on," Mom said with exasperation. She gave him a shove out the door and turned to smile warmly at us. "Have fun."

From down the hall, a muffled male voice said, "Not too much fun."

The front door closed and I turned back to the recipe. "Okay, where were we..."

Arata's low chuckle came to my ear.

"What?" I said, looking up at his amused expression.

"Nothing," he said with a smile. "Your dad really cares about you."

"I know," I said contentedly. "He keeps a scrapbook with all my pictures and newspaper articles and stuff. Can you believe he does that?" I rifled through the plastic bags looking for the onions. "It's silly, but, to be honest, I like it."

"It must be hard having such a pretty daughter, er, daughters."

 _He called me pretty_. Suddenly I felt beautiful. And self-conscious.

Arata began dishing out the last of the cookie dough while I stared at the printout trying to regain my focus. "I think the rice is done," he commented, one eye on the cooker.

"Good. Okay, we just need to dice these and these…"

We worked companionably side by side talking about whatever.

"About tomorrow, I'll probably have to leave before you finish school," Arata said.

My heart sank. "Oh."

"I was thinking. I could probably ride partway with you tomorrow morning. I looked at the route and it would work out."

"Okay," I agreed glumly. "You can see Taichi again, too, that way."

"Oh, right. So you guys ride together every morning?" There was a funny note in his voice.

"Yeah. I used to go in later, but some guy from another school asked me out after seeing me on the train a couple times. After that, I started riding the same train as Taichi. He said it would be safer."

Arata chuckled darkly.

I'd been wanting to know about Arata's romantic status for a while. He never talked about a particular girl much, but…

It came out of my mouth before I realized it. "What about you, Arata? Do you have a girlfriend?"

He kept peeling carrots at the sink. "No. There was this one time in middle school… My friends all told me this girl liked me and they convinced me to say 'yes' when she asked me out."

"What?! You had a girlfriend, too?" _Gosh, Arata wasn't so different from Taichi after all._

An unpleasant feeling filled the pit of my stomach.

"I guess so, but nothing really changed. I had to go straight home to be with Grandpa, and she was in a different classroom, so we hardly saw each other." His long fingers deftly sliced the vegetables. "We had one date, but it didn't go so well. I guess I thought it would be cool to have a girlfriend, but the real thing was… well, when we were actually together I kept wishing she was someone else."

My curiosity meter was off the charts. "Who?" The knife hung limply in my fingers. My attention was riveted on his story.

He kept his eyes trained on his hands as he worked. "There was this girl I liked in elementary school. But it didn't work out."

"And you were still thinking of her even then. Wow, she must have been incredible."

Slowly, he brought his gaze up to meet mine. Behind clear glasses, his blue eyes seemed to be telling me something. "She is."

For some reason, my heart began to pound rapidly. I was trapped in his stare. I couldn't think.

His brow wrinkled and he made a face. "Uh-oh." He turned swiftly to the oven, and when he opened the door I smelled it too.

"Oh, they're burning!"


	22. Chapter 22

CHIHAYA

Chitose showed up in time to join us for our omurice dinner. While we cleaned up and tried out a cheesecake recipe, she fiddled around on her laptop at the table. When we started laying out the karuta cards, she huffed and took herself off to her bedroom.

As she left she warned me, "Don't even think about eating that cheesecake. You'll get fat and have to quit modeling."

Arata watched her go, her wavy hair bouncing against her back. Finally he asked, "Is your sister jealous of you?"

"Huh? No way!" I responded automatically. I was busy considering a different card placement.

"How is her career doing?"

"About the same, I guess. She does lots of magazine work, but her dramas haven't been that successful for some reason."

"You don't think it bothers her that you're starting to model too? Not to mention you were on TV earlier this year."

He finally had my attention. "You think it bothers her?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Huh. I hadn't considered it. You know, Chitose has always been the one in the spotlight. I guess for me she'll always be the shining star."

He smiled at that. "I remember. I wonder if she knows."

Come to think of it, I really hadn't talked with her much lately. Arata was probably right. "Mm." I nodded agreement. Then I stopped short. "Hey! You're not trying to distract me again, are you? Getting me thinking about this stuff…" I gave him a suspicious look.

He laughed easily. "No. But I'll have to remember to try that."

"Oh, you!" I growled.

We eventually settled down and had our match. I got some good momentum partway through, but it ended with him ahead as usual.

As we sat up from our bows, I said, "Agh! I'm too tired to even be mad that you won again." I flopped forward and rested my head on my hands, my hair helpfully making a curtain to block out the light. _Just five minutes…_

Some time later, a low voice penetrated my consciousness. "Chihaya." With my eyes closed, I heard a gusty sigh from above me and felt him gently stroking my hair. "Every time it gets harder." He sounded sad.

I figured out that my head was resting in Arata's lap. I felt warm and happy and loved, like a little kitten with its doting owner. I didn't want to move. I lingered a while longer, enjoying the feel of his fingers in my hair.

I wondered about the girl he'd mentioned earlier. It didn't surprise me that Arata could be so devoted. He was always so single-minded, so pure in a way. But when we were in school together that year, I never would have guessed he was thinking about some girl. He always seemed content spending time with me and Taichi.

But there was a lot I didn't know about his time in Fukui. _Maybe she lives there and that's why they didn't work out…because he moved away. I wonder if he might run into her again one day._

His intense gaze replayed in my mind. _"She is."_ It sounded as if he still knew her. In fact, I couldn't put my finger on it at the time, but the way he said it…it made me feel self-conscious, almost like I should know whom he was talking about.

Something clicked into place. A girl from elementary school. It didn't work out-because he moved away? A girl he still knows and admires.

My heart raced. _Am I imagining it? Is it possible he means…me?_

The ache in my shoulder had grown impossible to ignore, so I shifted and pulled myself up to a sitting position.

"Oh, you're awake," Arata commented.

I kept my eyes on the tatami, embarassed by my recent thoughts. "Mm, just barely."

His low chuckle stirred my heart. "Do I have to carry you to the bedroom?"

He was teasing, but the images that popped into my mind were all too enticing. My face grew warm. "N-no, I'm okay," I said, avoiding eye contact as I stood.

He finished stacking the cards in their box and placed them on the table while I turned off the lights. Soon I was out of the bath and putting together my things for the next day. I waited until I heard Arata enter the bathroom, and then stole into my bedroom to retrieve my clothes for tomorrow.

My heart picked up at the sight of his masculine things lying about in my room. It was kind of intimate.

I liked the idea of our lives intersecting. Maybe one day…

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I dumped my school attire back in Chitose's room and went to put a change of clothes in my bag in the living room. I decided to get a glass of water while I was there, and then figured I should get one for Arata as well, since I hadn't been a very good hostess at the end of the evening—falling asleep like that.

I placed the glass on the desk beside my bed. As I left the room I nearly collided with Arata and spilled some of my drink on his t-shirt. "Oh! Sorry!" I cried, hastily wiping at the stain on his chest with one end of the towel he was carrying.

I heard but didn't register background noises coming from downstairs. Arata grabbed my wrist, stopping me from swiping at his shirt. "Chihaya," he said. "It's fine."

Startled, I raised my eyes from the smooth plane of his chest to see the anxious look on his face. Before I could respond, I heard choking noises from the top of the stairwell. Dad's eyes were huge.

Arata hastily let go of my arm. "Ayase-san," he snapped to attention, greeting my dad with a small bow.

I turned and asked, "Oh, how was the show?" I saw Arata slip past me into the bedroom, so I called after him, "I left a glass of water for you there."

Dad was holding his head. _Must have a headache, I guess_. "Just…go on to bed now," he said weakly. "Please."

-0-0-0-0-

During lunch break, I made my way through the crowded corridor. One hand held a paper that flapped as my arms swung, the other a meat bun I was nibbling on. As I walked, I recalled my last glimpse of Arata earlier in the day.

 _The train we were riding rounded the bend that came just before our stop. As I checked for my phone and school bag, Taichi told Arata, "This next station is where we get off." Arata nodded acknowledgement, and Taichi added. "Have a safe trip home."_

" _And good luck on your interview today," I said. "Let us know how it goes."_

 _I sat on the edge of my seat, angled to see Arata's face where he sat next to me. He summoned a smile and nodded again. As the train slowed, announcing our station, he rose alongside us._

 _He squeezed Taichi's shoulder, a trace of melancholy creeping into his expression. "Take care." Taichi gave him a nod and a small smile. My teammate looked anxiously over his shoulder at me, and then went to wait next to the doors, his back to us._

 _Arata turned to me next. "Thanks for everything," he said. My eyes roamed over his face, trying to memorize the deep blue of his eyes, that long straight nose, his sharp chin, his lips….._

" _I'm really glad you could come," I managed to get out. Now that it was time to part, everything in me was screaming for him not to leave. It had been so fun-playing together, cooking together, even riding the subway together._

 _I wanted to throw my arms around him and hug him, but it felt like there were a hundred eyes watching us. Instead, we looked hungrily into one another's stare, feeling every inch of the space that separated us._

 _I heard the doors hiss open and jerked to life. Like a switch, when I said the word, "Bye," my eyes began to fill. I turned away quickly, moving robotically toward the exit and onto the platform. I had to stop for a moment to wipe tears that had collected on my lashes. I couldn't help taking a last look back. He was still standing, his head ducked so he could peer out the window. As the train pulled away, his eyes were fastened on me._

"Excuse me," an irritated male voice cut into my thoughts.

"Huh?" Looking over my shoulder, I recognized one of the second-year teachers. "Oh, sorry!" I realized I'd been parked in front of the door to the teachers' offices, lost in my memories. I swiftly opened the door and stepped inside, searching the rows of desks.

I marched up to my target. Her graying head, hair in its typical bun, turned to see who was disturbing her.

"Ms. Miyauchi-sensei," I said. "I have my Career Form." I thrust the paper toward her. As she took it, I bowed and declared stoutly, "Please take care of me."

I heard the sound of the paper crinkling as she reviewed it. "A P.E. teacher," she said with some surprise.

I stared at my toes as she deliberated in silence for a moment. Finally she spoke, her raspy voice firm with resolve. "Have a seat, Ayase-san. We have a lot of work to do."

-0-0-0-0-

TAICHI

I pulled on my t-shirt with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness that's over with," I mumbled to the empty room.

My class had decided to put on a short play for the festival—an adaptation of Swan Lake—and guess who they decided just had to play the part of the prince?

It was too embarrassing to contemplate, but memorizing the lines was easy enough, and thankfully the girls in class were kept occupied making swan costumes for themselves. My swan princess, the girl who played opposite me, was in the drama club, so she could carry the acting, but she had a disturbing tendency to think my lines might mean something in real life. And they didn't.

I gathered up the princely garments I'd just discarded and peeked through the door into the hallway. No sign of my would-be princess. In fact, I could just slip in behind that person carrying a huge wad of black fabric and keep pretty well hidden on my way to the drama club room. As they passed by, I did just that.

I needed to return my costume, and then I'd be free to visit the other classes and hang out as I liked. As I mentally ran through some of the offerings my friends had mentioned, my eyes finally registered that I knew the person I was following. A dainty build, square shoulders, and coppery hair that bounced in a bob above the nape of her pale neck...

"Yama-chan is that you?" I hurried my pace to catch up and look for her face behind the folds of fabric.

What I could see of her expression revealed surprise. "Taichi-kun, where did you come from?"

"What's all this? Here, hold up a minute. Let me help." She stopped and I fumbled with some of the fabric, taking a wad into my arms. I could now see her face above her load.

"Thanks!" She smiled. "I have to return this to the drama club room."

"Oh, perfect. I have to go there myself." We passed mostly empty classrooms on this wing, although one room did have some band instruments lying around. "What did your class do?"

"They have a haunted house going. This," she lifted the mound in her arms, "was part of the fortune-telling booth we set up. But they've closed down that part now so we can take turns going to visit the other classes."

"Good idea," I said. We were approaching the drama club room and I could hear voices from within. I winced. One of them was my swan princess. I contemplated bailing and asking Rion to return my costume. _Nah, that would be cowardly._ Instead I followed her inside, trying to hide behind her and my fabric.

"And this one guy asked for my autograph," my co-star was trilling happily.

Racks hung with costumes stood here and there, and large pieces of sets leaned against the walls. A few boas and random garments lay on the floor. Rion deposited her load near a corner where several plastic tubs lay open on the floor. I followed suit. The conversation behind me cut off abruptly.

"Mashima-kun, there you are!" my co-star simpered. "I wondered where you'd disappeared to."

Rion glanced up from folding fabric long enough to give her an annoyed look.

I joined my co-star and another of the girls in our class, placing my costume in a pile with the others. "The clean-up crew is supposed to put these away, right?" I confirmed with them.

"Yes, Honoka-chan told me they'd be by later. They're going to visit some of the booths first. Actually," a purr entered her voice, "Ayumi-chan and I were just about to go take a look around. You should join us."

My mind quickly played out that scenario. We start off a threesome and then somehow Ayumi gets pulled away, leaving me in the clutches of my princess…

"Ah," I stalled. "Sorry, but I promised Yama-chan I'd help her fold these, uh, things."

"Oh, she wouldn't mind, I'm sure…"

I interrupted her. "And in return she promised to walk around with me afterward," I improvised.

My classmates looked irritated. "Fine then." _Good, she got the message._ My former nemesis turned on her heel, calling over her shoulder, "Later."

As the door closed, I heaved a sigh and returned my attention to Rion. She gave me an amused look.

"Don't even," I grumbled, taking one end of a piece of fabric and trying to match it with its mate.

Loftily, she said, "I didn't say a word."

"Hmm."

"So you're really going to help me finish up here?"

"Sure, why not?" _Give the girls some lead time in case they get second thoughts…_

"Well, in that case it would be a lot easier if we worked together." She stood and took the other side of what I was messing with (I now recognized it as a heavy, black curtain), and we made several folds in tandem. We walked our two ends together, and I slipped my fingers under hers. Her eyes met mine as she relinquished the drape to me. I finished folding it down to a manageable size.

While she readied another curtain for us, I placed it in one of the storage bins. We continued in that vein, working companionably together and catching up on what we'd heard about the festival so far. When we'd put away the last one, she held up her palm. I obliged her with a high-five. "Teamwork!" she declared.

I chuckled and headed for the door. I paused just outside it. I didn't have any particular plans for the rest of the day, and hanging out with Rion was pretty fun. She was comfortable and had an unexpected sense of humor. _Plus she might keep other girls at bay…_

"Are you free now?" I asked. "You want to walk around?" I felt a little uncomfortable asking, since it was kind of a couple thing to do, but she'd been cool with the 'just friends' thing ever since our heated conversation the first day of club.

For a second, I thought I saw her eyes soften, but she quickly adopted a carefree attitude. "Well," she cocked her head to one side. "I did promise to…in return for your help, you know." She teased.

"Oi," I groaned. I offered her an out. "Well, you don't have to, if you don't want to," I said sincerely.

She rewarded me with a small smile, those amber eyes sparkling. "All right. Lead on."


	23. Chapter 23

We talked about what Fujisaki's festival was like compared to ours and stopped in a few of the classrooms that had games or contests. One thing I'd quickly learned about Rion was that she had a competitive streak. It was fun to go up against her, and even more fun to tease her afterwords.

"Were you actually trying to hit the balloon, or did you just decide to spear that poor guy for fun?" I ribbed her as we moved through a crowded hallway. Students were calling loudly for participants to come in and check out their offerings.

She whacked my arm. "Shut up," she complained. "At least, I wasn't afraid to put my hand in the mystery box like someone I could mention."

"Hey, I heard last year they put a tarantula in one."

"Awww," she crooned.

I looked at her. "Do you…like tarantulas?"

She smiled. "I had one for a pet when I was little."

"Ugh!" I recoiled in horror.

"Stop it!" She admonished playfully. "He was really sweet, and his fuzzy little legs were so cute…" She cooed happily.

I continued to stare at her until she met my gaze. "You are a strange woman," I told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, look!" she cried. "It's Chihaya-chan!"

I followed her gaze and nearly choked. Sure enough, it was Chihaya beckoning visitors into her class's café, but she was wearing a maid costume, and wearing it quite nicely. _Nice marketing ploy…_

"Oh, good grief. Pick your tongue up off the floor," Rion jibed.

"Are you this sassy with everyone? I don't think you…"

Chihaya cut off my retort. "Taichi! Yama-chan!" She waved enthusiastically.

We joined her. "Come inside and eat," she urged us.

Through the doorway I saw tables with patrons seated. "You look pretty busy already," I commented.

"How was your performance?" she asked me.

I was surprised. I never could predict when she was actually paying attention to my life.

"It went pretty well. There were a few mess-ups, but everyone seemed to like it."

She nodded vigorously. "Mm, I've heard some people talking about it. They said you were incredible. Oh!" Her gaze was on a spot several feet behind us. "Mai-chi!" She waved.

 _Aaand we've lost her…_

I caught Rion's eye. "Want to stop for a bite?"

"Sure." As I followed her through the maze of tables, I noticed a number of girls had their eyes on the two of us. It had been happening earlier, too, but Rion made no comment.

She picked out an empty table, which was really two desks pushed together and covered with a tablecloth, and we took a seat. A short cup with several flowers in it shared the table with a hand-scribed, single-page menu. Rion angled it so we could both read it if we leaned forward.

Rion looked up just as a familiar tenor voice sounded next to us. "Welcome to Class 3-5's Butler and Maid Café. My name is Komano Tsutomu and I will be taking care of you today."

I looked up in surprise. Sure, enough, it was Komano-kun, decked out in a black-and-white tux with tails.

I smiled widely just as Rion cried. "Desktomu! You look like a real butler!"

She'd nailed it. His manner was more stiff than usual, and somehow the glasses were perfect for effect.

Then he dropped the austere act and broke into a relieved smile. "Yeah, a lot of people have said that. I wasn't too sure about the idea when the class decided on it, but it's been pretty fun." I saw his eyes flit to follow one of the "maids" as she passed by.

I chuckled. _He is a guy, after all._

"So what's good?" Rion asked him. She gave him a mock serious look. "Be honest, now. Teammates before classmates."

He made a few suggestions, and when he took our orders I noticed he didn't write them down on anything. _Very good, getting in your memorization practice!_

Fortified by our snacks and our banter with Komano, we set off down a hall that housed mostly third-year classes. I was glad I'd asked Rion along. She was an easy companion and we got along well. We'd bypassed several more food stalls and empty classrooms when I spotted the haunted house several rooms away.

"Is that one your class?" I asked her.

"Yes." She sighed. "I should probably get back and let someone else have a break."

I was surprised to find myself reluctant to let her go. It was on the tip of my tongue to protest that we hadn't even been outside yet. But I squashed that impulse quickly.

I realized my disappointment had shown somehow when Rion said, "Well, we could probably go through it first, if you want."

I backpedaled. "Oh, that's okay. You go ahead."

A wry grin pulled up the corner of her mouth. "Oh, I see. Scared, huh? Don't like haunted houses, eh?"

My manhood was affronted. "Tch! Don't be ridiculous."

I allowed her to present me to the zombie manning the entrance. "Got a fresh victim," she told him.

He mutely gestured toward the door, which had been draped with more of those black curtain panels.

I looked at it nervously, and Rion laughed. "Too scared?"

I gave her a sarcastic look and plunged through the fabric. I stopped just inside to allow my eyes to adjust to the faint green and purple lights dotted along a corridor created by hanging black curtains. I felt Rion stop beside me.

She chuckled. "Cool, I haven't seen this part."

When I could see better, we began slowly walking forward. We passed a couple large tombstone cutouts, and I was almost expecting it when a "ghost" jumped up behind them, howling eerily.

I stiffened, my heart involuntarily beating faster. Rion burst into laughter. Cheerfully, she mumbled a name I didn't recognize. We followed the draped route as it snaked around past macabre scenery and several more antagonists who tried to scare us. A wolfman actually chased down Rion and held her in a bear hug.

"Death roll!" a male voice declared, twirling the two of them in a circle before me. For some reason it irritated me, watching some mystery guy flirting with her right in front of me.

"That's a crocodile, you idiot." Rion's muffled voice was still tainted with giggles. "Natsuki-kun, let me go."

He obliged and disappeared through a flap in the curtain wall.

I stepped a little closer to her and we turned the corner into an open space where a strobe light flashed through billows of smoke. I coughed a little at the acrid scent of the dry ice.

"Hey, this is pretty cool," I said, moving my arms around in front of me and watching the strange staccato effect under the strobe light.

Rion did the same. "Wait, watch, watch!" she cried. It looked like one second she was facing me and the next she had magically teleported one hundred and eighty degrees so that her back was to me.

I laughed. "That's good!"

Suddenly the light switched off and we were plunged into pitch black. Nearby I heard the hum of the dry ice machine, and elsewhere in the classroom were the shouts of other patrons.

"Taichi?" Rion sounded cowed.

"I'm here."

"Where?"

"Here." In the dark, our voices seemed disembodied.

"Keep talking." She sounded nervous.

"Uh, ah…" A poem came to mind. I broke into a chant. "If I should live long, then perhaps the present days may be dear to me…" I jumped when a hand touched my chest.

"Oh, there you are." She sounded relieved. Her hand traveled up my chest and found my shoulder. She slid her hand down my arm to clutch my bicep. "They aren't supposed to do this," she grumbled quietly.

"Scared?" I returned her teasing from earlier.

"Hmph." I noticed it wasn't a denial.

A protective urge rose up in me. I slid my arm behind her, finding the hollow of her back and resting my hand on her small waist. "Hey, it's okay," I said gently. "They'll have to turn it on sooner or later for the next person who's coming."

An exaggerated growl sounded from the direction we'd come. "See," I said, gathering her against my chest. "Sounds like your wolfy friend just sent someone this way."

It was strangely quiet in our little circle. I wondered what her classmates were up to, or whether the strobe light just went on strike and no one had noticed.

As my mind sifted through possibilities, the rest of my senses were becoming more aware of the girl I held in my arms. I felt the warmth of her body heat, and the moisture of her breath against my neck. I felt her softness, and my mind replayed our kiss from last year.

 _Crap. She can probably feel my heart pounding now. Or in her case, she can hear it._

I opened my mouth to say something, anything to distract myself, but my mind was blank like the darkness around us.

It was a good memory-not just the kiss, but the whole evening with her. I'd enjoyed her company. I liked her spirit, her intensity, even her introspective side. I knew now that it hadn't been a fluke, or a circumstantial thing. Already since she'd come to us, there'd been many times, like today, when I found myself really enjoying her company.

I remembered the harsh words we'd exchanged when she showed up at club out of the blue that day. If I'd been more welcoming, where might we be now?

Do I even want to go there?

Rion's voice startled me. "You _are_ scared," she said soberly. "I can hear your heart beating."

 _Crap! I knew it!_

"Tch! I'm just passing the time imagining myself in the Master match."

"Oh, you are, are you?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

With no warning, the room was flashing again, the strobe light miraculously back in action. Both Rion and I let out sighs of relief. She stepped out of my arms and turned toward the exit. As I followed her, I wondered again: Do I want to go there?

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

WHIRRR. My phone vibrated, alerting me to an incoming message. I finished the homework problem I'd been solving before sliding the phone across my desk and flipping it open.

"From Arata!" I cried with delight.

Pressing the button, I read: _Happy Birthday, Chihaya!_

I gasped. _He remembered!_

I found his contact info and called him immediately.

"Chihaya?" he answered.

"Arata! You remembered. Thank you!"

"Ah. Happy Birthday." His husky voice filled me with warmth.

"Can I open your present now?" I asked excitedly. I'd discovered the fist-sized box on my desk after he'd vacated my room. It was tied up in a red ribbon and had been left on a note bearing his careful penmanship: "For your birthday." I'd looked at it with affection for the past ten days.

"You haven't opened it yet? Oh, sure, go ahead. But it's no big deal." It might be my imagination, but I thought he sounded a little embarrassed.

I held the box between my knees and pulled at the bow with one hand. When it fell away I removed the lid and pulled out a sturdy-looking chrome whistle hung on a … "Ohh! A Daddy Bear lanyard! I love it! I don't have one, and look, it's so cute!"

His throaty chuckle sounded in my ear.

I gave the whistle a test. THWEEET!

"Whoa! That was louder than I expected," I said. I went back to admiring the lanyard.

"Every P.E. teacher needs a good whistle," Arata said.

I froze. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Arata," I squeezed out. _He believes in me._

Tears spilled from the corners of my eyes and trailed down my cheeks. "Thank you," I whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

CHIHAYA

Taichi stood in front of the table in the karuta club room. "Okay, we've got some business to take care of before we get started today," he said.

I sat on the floor in the midst of a sizeable group facing him. Astonishingly, not one of our first-years had bailed, not even the two obvious Taichi fans. As it turned out, Yuki-kun was also an attraction for them, with his athletic build and outgoing personality. And he did like karuta—had even joined a society when he was younger but, like Taichi, had given it up in middle school. His enthusiasm for the sport drew in the newcomers and invigorated the rest of us.

Despite the windows being open, the air was warm and close today. It was getting on toward summer and we'd have to start bringing fans soon.

"So, first order of business. Tokyo Regionals is coming up. In case you didn't know, we won it two years ago and narrowly came in second last year. This year again the top two teams will advance to Nationals, but…"

I interrupted, unable to restrain myself. "But we want to win it again this year!"

Taichi made a face at me.

"Sorry," I retreated.

He expelled a calming breath and said, "Yes, our goal is to win the Tokyo Regionals, and it's not an unrealistic goal." He talked a bit more about how the tournament works and how we would expect to integrate the new members before moving on.

"Assuming we place in the top two at Regionals, we will be invited to Nationals. He reached for a stack of papers on the table behind him and handed them to Yama-chan to distribute. "Here is the travel information, along with the cost, so you can pass that on to your parents."

As people passed pages around and looked over the details, Taichi continued. "One thing we seniors have been discussing is the need to get new leadership trained for next year. So at this time we'd like you to nominate a President-elect and a Captain's apprentice, who will be able to watch what we do this year and learn the ropes for next year." He talked a little more about how Taichi and I had divided up responsibilities and then asked for suggestions.

There was an awkward silence as students looked around at one another. It certainly was hard to imagine this younger crew taking charge.

"I nominate Yukimura," his short friend, Tanaka-kun said. He rarely talked and had a way of closely watching everything that kind of weirded me out. But he was really close to Yuki-kun and polite enough with the rest of us when he did speak.

"For what?" Taichi asked.

Tanaka looked at Yukimura, who wore a why-are-you-bringing-me-into-this expression, and then returned his gaze to Taichi. "Either one."

"Allll right," Taichi drawled, willing to let it go for now. He looked expectantly at our faces. "Who else?"

"What about you, Tsukuba-kun?" I asked. He looked up in surprise. "You like to win, right? That's the most important thing for a Captain."

Taichi quirked his mouth in disagreement. "Well.."

"Wow. My brothers would think I was the coolest," Tsukuba dreamed aloud.

 _That's not a reason to be Captain!_ I screamed inwardly. I saw the same reaction on Porky's and Kana-chan's faces.

"I'll do it," a low voice said.

 _Huh? Who's that?_

Following the sound, I pinpointed the source as Sato-san, who somehow gave off an aura even more nerdy than Desktomu. "I was President of the Chess Club in my middle school, so I've had some experience arranging matches and so on." Of course he wore glasses, though his lenses were elliptical rather than squarish like Desktomu. His face was thin (actually, most of him was thin), and though he was as tall as me, he had a habit of stooping his shoulders that made him appear smaller. He continued as if all had been decided. "I'll be the President and Yukimura can be the Captain."

"Err," Taichi demurred. "Anyone else interested?"

 _If only we had a coach! Can we trust these guys with my club?_

Seeing nothing but shrugs, Taichi yielded. "Oookay then. Sato-san, you'll be working with me to prepare for the tournaments we have coming up, and after that you'll have to take on a lot of my responsibilities when I start cram school, but I'll be…"

"Cram school?" I blurted. "When?"

His eyes found me. He looked vaguely guilty. "Right after Nationals. It'll be full day for most of the summer and then evenings once school starts back." The apologetic expression he wore told me he knew how I'd take this.

"But…" I felt the best moments of our senior year slipping away. "But how can you? You won't have enough time to be ready for the Challenger match!"

"We can talk about this later," he told me. He set his mouth in a firm line.

We did some stretching and then Taichi and I led the group in a run around the school perimeter. When we'd pulled ahead of the group sufficiently, I picked up the conversation again. "How are you going to prepare for the Challenger match if you're spending most of your time in cram school?"

"I'll do what I can," he said curtly. We jogged a few more paces, past the fence around the baseball field where another club was hard at work.

"But why cram school? It seems like a waste of time for you. Aren't you smart enough to get into any of the private universities around here?"

He didn't deny it. "Mom's aiming for Tokyo U. Or at least Kyoto."

"Whoa!" I expressed my amazement. It made sense that Mrs. Pressure would aim high. "But…" I began, an afterthought occurring to me.

"Am I going to have to make a rule that girls can't start sentences with 'but'?" He quirked a smile at me.

"But Taichi…"

He sighed and slapped his forehead. We kept running.

I continued. "…Arata and I are trying to get into private universities that have good karuta clubs. I thought you would…" I trailed off, unhappiness weighting my brow.

"You thought what?" he said. He voice was uncharacteristically hard. "That all three of us would be together again. And we'd all be on a team, just like before, right?"

I hadn't actually put it into words, but, yeah, that's what I'd been hoping for ever since Arata mentioned it. But why was Taichi angry about it?

"Things are different now, Chihaya. I don't want to go backward. I want to go forward." He glanced at me, and his look had a plea in it. "You and I are on a team together now—this team that we built together. Isn't that worth anything to you?"

"Taichi," I panted. "Slow down. We're losing them." In his agitation, he'd unconsciously picked up the pace.

He glanced back and confirmed my observation. "You take care of them," he commanded. "I'm going on ahead." He picked up the pace yet again and rounded the corner of one of the classroom buildings.

I stopped and did some jumping jacks while I waited for the others to catch up. I puzzled over our conversation. What hurt the most was how he seemed to be saying that I took for granted his help in starting the karuta club.

 _Is it true, God? Have I not appreciated Taichi enough?_ I felt ashamed at how my self-centeredness was showing itself yet again. I'd just assumed that Taichi would stay by my side, making my dreams come true as he had for the past two years. I thought sorrowfully of spending my college years without him. What would happen when we graduated? Would I ever see Taichi? Or Kana-chan? Desktomu? Porky? All of us seniors…our time together was precious, and—with cram school—even shorter than I'd imagined.

-0-0-0-0-

TAICHI

As the club members packed up for the day, I went over some of the logistics for the upcoming tournaments with our new President-elect. None of us knew him very well, but since he was the only volunteer, I'd do my best to prepare him. Chihaya sat on the floor, staring out the curtains at the late-afternoon sunshine. As usual, I was too aware of her whereabouts and her emotional state. I had a pretty good idea why she was hanging around.

When Sato-san left, I began repacking my school bag. Chihaya rose and stood alongside me.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, watching my hands as they replaced books and papers. "I've taken you for granted."

 _What's this?_ My spirits lifted on a hope-filled breeze.

I looked at her model-perfect face. It was downcast.

"You didn't really have to help me start this club, but you did. You've given it your all and I…well, I won't say I couldn't have done it without you, but it wouldn't have been as good. Or we might never have gotten established as a club to begin with. You…" she brought her chocolate eyes slowly up to meet mine. "You're a really great President, Taichi, and I appreciate all you've done for me. Thank you." She made a gentle half-bow.

 _Wow. I feel like a worm_. "Ach, Chihaya," I squirmed. "It's not that." I regretted her kowtowing. I put a hand on my head, then swiped it down my face. _How to say this?_

"It's just that…" I searched for words. _I don't want you to look at Arata. I don't want to share you with Arata. I want you to see only me. I like you, can't you see that? I like you. I like you!_

Maybe it was time to tell her. Time's running out, and this might be my best opportunity. She'd obviously been reflecting on our time together. Given what she'd just said, she might even agree to dating.

 _But what if it freaks her out? We have two important tournaments coming up really soon and we can't have her distracted, especially when she'll be facing the Queen for the first time in six months._

 _But then again, I always seem to have a reason why now isn't the best time. I should just do it!_

I cleared my throat nervously, balling my hands into fists. My heartbeat pounded rapidly in my ears. My eyes locked on hers. "Chihaya, I l…"

"Oh! You're still here." Rion's surprised voice drowned out what I was going to say as she came bursting into the room. "I was wondering why the lights were still on." As she crossed the room her eyes landed first on me and then on Chihaya. I saw sadness sweep over her face before she quickly turned away, making a beeline for one of the shelves. She snatched something from it, and held it out to show us, saying, "Forgot my bento box." She avoided eye contact as she hurried toward the hall door. "Later."

My insides churned uncomfortably. Rion was sharp. She'd read the situation well, and I didn't like the look on her face when she realized what I was likely doing.

The urgent desire to confess had left me. "Are you ready to go?" I asked Chihaya.

"Oh, sure," she said, unfazed as usual. The fact that she seemed to have no inkling of what I'd been about to say only confirmed that my feelings weren't getting through to her. I'd have to keep waiting and watching.

-0-0-0-0-

The Tokyo tournament was a new experience with thirteen club members in tow. Despite my constant feeling of herding cats, it was really fun. We could have staffed all the matches with our four Class-A players, but we decided to sub in our less experienced members when Desktomu's data indicated it should be safe to do so. It was surprisingly hard to concede even that much, though, when it felt like every match was critical.

Our only really challenging game was against Hokuo, as expected, whose Class A first-year had returned as an even tougher second-year. Retro-kun couldn't be taken for granted either, and they surprised us with a very solid Class B first-year who would no doubt be Class A very soon. Even so, we weren't taking chances against them and our five experienced seniors captured the win without too much difficulty.

There were a few surprises along the way. Suzuki-san, the timid first-year who usually wore her hair in a braid, showed up with her hair styled elegantly in a bun. She was so excited to wear the hakama that she brought tears to Oe-chan's eyes. When she'd changed clothes, the transformation was complete. She emerged with her face aglow, delightedly waving her kimono-clad arms about like butterfly wings, and every single one of us guys was rendered speechless. The braids girls suddenly became adorable!

A less welcome surprise was when Arai showed up. His flirtations with Chihaya and constant ribbing of me and Yama-chan throughout the day were annoying. Most surprising, though, was that he invited me to join him and Rion for dinner afterwards, and that he seemed sincerely disappointed when I declined.

With their experience at Regionals under their belts, the first-years came to club with new enthusiasm. They whined less about exercising and tried harder in practices. Our Captain's apprentice and President-elect eagerly listened to our advice. Until finally, we arrived at the long-anticipated day.

"Our last time at Omi Jingu," Nishida remarked as we stood looking up the steps of the bright red shrine.

"Only if you don't come to a Master match," Chihaya corrected him.

I smiled. _Always chasing the dream, even for the rest of us._

"Chihaya," Nishida began in a chiding tone. "You and I both know that I'm never going to beat…"

"Arata!" she cried. Her eyes were fixed on something, er, someone just down the block.

He smiled and raised a hand in greeting as he walked toward us. Chihaya went to meet him. Dragging him by the hand, she presented our group to him like a prize. "Look at my team, Arata. Aren't they amazing?"

He smiled as he often did for Chihaya, an indulgent, contented smile. "Nice to meet you all. Congratulations on representing Tokyo."

I could see the girls casting glances at one another. I knew what they were thinking: _Is this her boyfriend?_

Acid churned in my stomach.

A soft touch landed on my arm, and I turned to see Rion's upturned face. "What's the matter?" She cast a glance at Arata, who was being barraged with Chihaya's questions. Leaning closer, Rion whispered, "Is that guy a jerk or something?"

 _How to answer that?_ The poem played in my head: _'I have learned to both love and hate my fellow man.'_

"No," I said on a sigh. "He's an old friend. But a tough opponent. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, wait!" she said, casting another look at Arata. "Is he the guy that beat the Queen last year?"

I nodded. "Chihaya and I knew him when we were kids." Before she could ask anything else, I turned my attention to the group that had quickly lapsed into chatter. Chihaya and Arata were wrapped up in their own dialogue.

I raised my voice. "Oi! Listen up! We need to hurry up and visit the shrine. Listen to Miyauchi-sensei and pay attention to her instructions before we go."

The Empress was in fine form today and put the fear of God into them, literally. We proceeded up the steps and formed a line at the top. Of course, Chihaya and Arata ended up as a pair when it came time to pray. Rion stepped up beside me; we would be the next pair.

"What should I pray for?" she asked quietly.

"Whatever you think," I answered. As an afterthought, I added, "But if you can't think of anything, you can pray for me to stay focused."

She smiled gently at me. "I will then. Don't worry. I've said it before: you're a natural leader."

Her sparkling amber eyes warmed and cheered me. I answered her with a wry grin. "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

Motion in my peripheral vision alerted me that Chihaya and Arata had concluded their oblations and were heading down the steps toward us. Arata's keen blue gaze flitted from Rion to me and back again. He wore a speculative look.

I shook it off and ascended alongside Yama-chan. We made our bows and focused on the Eternal One. _God, I'm kind of a wreck today. Help me to focus and be a good leader for my team._ Chihaya flitted to mind next, but I really didn't know what to ask.


	25. Chapter 25

ARATA

I knew my way around Omi Jingu pretty well by now, so when Chihaya's team went to get changed I sought out my friends from Fujioka West, who—after our debacle last year—made sure they arrived early this time. Then I found Murao-san, and it was while we were talking that Chihaya returned to the lobby. She looked stunning in a lavender-themed kimono, and I had to laugh at the look on Murao-san's face when she greeted him with an exuberant hug.

Well, they'd been through an intense experience together, for sure, and Chihaya seemed to have adopted him as a sort of big brother. Still, I didn't like watching her embrace another man.

In fact, throughout the day Chihaya was approached by one guy after another (thankfully no more hugs were exchanged though). They represented schools from all over—a nerdy guy from a top public school, several foreigners who seemed to attend an international school, a couple guys from the powerhouse Fujisaki—they had nothing in common except the warm welcome Chihaya gave them and the clear admiration for her that was written all over their faces.

And then, even more amazing, was watching the guys who engaged her for trash-talk. There was Hiro-kun, whom I remembered from my Tokyo days, and then Chihaya got in the face of that guy Tsubo-something who beat me at Yoshino in my first tournament back, and later a college-age guy (who turned out to be a reader) seemed to seek her out just to give her a hard time.

As the day wore on, I kind of figured out where these admirers had sprung from, as I watched Chihaya amaze one challenger after another with her intensity and then her sportsmanship. The girls she defeated took her victory as a personal affront, but the guys universally fell under her spell.

I began to feel like just one of a crowd. After all, she'd captured my heart in the same manner six years ago. Who knew I had so many rivals?

But before each match began, she took a minute to search through the spectators until she found me. Her determined gaze locked on mine, and I could read the desire in her eyes: _Watch me_ , they said. _Watch my team and be impressed_.

It gave me hope that I was special to her, that out of all the spectators and admirers, she cared the most about my opinion. As I watched her greet one star-struck guy after another, I became more and more determined to stake my claim. I didn't want to arrive in Tokyo next year and find her dating someone else. Before that could happen, I had to find a way to make sure we understood one another.

I'd always thought that if she were to end up dating someone in high school, it had to be Taichi. I could respect that. He and I had an understanding.

But there was something else I'd noticed as I hung around their team all day. Taichi worried for Chihaya at times—I could see it in his anxious glances and the way he refocused her attention when she began to unravel—but the person he relaxed with and seemed to unconsciously gravitate toward was the transfer girl Chihaya had mentioned, Yama-chan. He bounced ideas off her. She brought cold drinks for the two of them. He literally stepped in front of her when some Fujisaki students accosted her. Her eyes followed him a lot more than he knew.

The two of them might not see it, but everyone around them could tell that they had a special affinity. Including the ponytail girl I'd met last year, and she was not at all pleased.

Their team steadily rose through the ladder, but the matches were intense; it was Nationals, after all, and these teams were the best. As I'd observed last year, the Misuzawa club members used a variety of karuta styles, and their tactician, the senior glasses guy, did a masterful job of using that to outmatch their opponents, at least when the order was fairly predictable. The one game they nearly lost was due to a wrong assumption about the order their opponents would use. Chihaya and Taichi were wasted on two easier players, leaving the other three to face the strongest opponents. Nishida was being rested, so the only other Class A player fielded was the transfer girl, Yama-chan. Her opponent pushed her relentlessly and she made a number of faults. Encouraged by Taichi and Chihaya, she kept at it, though, until the glasses guy actually pulled off the third win for them.

As they entered the semi-finals, they pulled out all the stops. Chihaya was playing even better than she had in the Queen match, and no one could keep up with her. The transfer girl was almost as quick, but lacked some of Chihaya's finesse. Taichi and Nishida were solid—Taichi using memorization like a weapon and Nishida doggedly defending his cards to success. Even the toughest opponents couldn't match such a daunting lineup of four Class A players. When the last card was taken, it was Misuzawa that stood on top.

I cheered and clapped along with the crowd as the winners threw their arms around each other's shoulders and celebrated in a tearful huddle. The second-year Misuzawa students next to me ran to join them, and the first-years followed right after them, piling together in a joy-filled knot. As I watched the close-knit team embrace their new members wholeheartedly, I understood what Chihaya had been telling me for so long. _You should have started a team!_

My lips curved up in a smile. I'd have liked to be on her team. But I never could have created what she had. The personality of Chihaya's team was a reflection of the girl herself. They couldn't resist her passionate love for karuta and for people.

Among the teammates congratulating one another, Chihaya's head popped up. She turned to scan the crowd until her eyes found me. I smiled widely, giving her a thumbs up.

She grinned back, gratitude in her eyes.

 _I have to do it this weekend. I won't let her go again without telling her how I feel._

-0-0-0-0-

TAICHI

After changing into my street clothes, I showed the new guys how to pack up the hakamas and made them carry the boxes out to the lobby. Of course the girls weren't out yet, so they stacked the boxes next to a bench where they took a seat. Everyone was pretty worn out.

Nishida said, "I'm going to check out the vending machine. You want anything?"

"Yeah. Get me a coffee, if they have it." I dug in my pocket for some money but he waved it off and left.

I took a head count _. Okay, there's Tanaka and Yuki-kun…oh, crap, now the girls have even got me calling him that._ Tsukuba was showing Sato something on his phone. _Pictures, most likely. Hopefully of himself and not girls again._ Komano-kun sat with his head tipped back and eyes closed. He'd put in hard work scouting teams for us when he wasn't playing.

Satisfied that all were accounted for, I checked the stairwell for any sign of the girls. I was tired and ready to get back to the inn.

I spied Arata talking to an older man on the other side of the room. I made my way over to them.

The man caught a glimpse of me from the corner of his eye and finished his conversation with Arata, turning to greet me instead. "Congratulations," his brown eyes sparkled with energy. "It's rare for a new school like yours to win two years in a row. Very impressive. Will you be participating tomorrow as well?" At my affirmative, he said, "Well, then, you'll have a chance to face our Wataya-kun here."

"That's the plan," I assured him, warming to the idea.

He left and I turned to Arata. "Well, what did you think?"

"Your team is amazing. I noticed it last year, too. Your teammates have different styles of play, but you use it to your advantage."

I stretched my arms over my head trying to ease sore muscles. "It's getting complicated with all these new kids coming on too. But Chihaya really wants the club to carry on after we leave, so we're working hard to teach them what we can."

He was nodding. She'd probably already told him so. "She said you're going to cram school after this."

"Yeah. I don't have much of a choice. We're seniors now, after all." The future looked gray. I'd made peace with Chihaya, but whether she would disappear from my future was something I worried about.

"Taichi," Arata began. His voice sounded tentative. I looked up from my shoes and saw a flush in his cheeks. "I'm going to tell her." His face was resolute but guarded, waiting for my reaction.

"Tell her what?" I didn't have to ask who he was talking about.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel."

"And how is that, exactly?" I asked stubbornly.

His brow crinkled in annoyance. "Don't do that. I feel the same way you do, and you know it."

I clenched my jaw. "When?"

"I don't know," he said, breaking away from my stare to look at the ceiling. One hand rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "Soon. When the opportunity comes along."

"Why are you telling me this?" I was angry. I'd known this day was coming, but this was sooner than I'd bargained for.

He released a weighty sigh. "Because we're not just rivals, Taichi. You're my friend."

I grunted sarcastically. "If we're friends, then don't do it. Wait."

"I have waited. I held back all this time…out of consideration for you, because you were there and I wasn't." His fierce blue eyes bored into mine for a moment. "Don't imagine it's been easy," he said miserably. He removed his glasses and scraped a hand over his eyes. "Knowing you see her every day, and that any day you could get together and I would just fade into memory…" His voice was rough. "You'd have each other and I'd be left with no one again."

I rounded on him angrily. "So I should be left behind? I should be left with no one?"

His eyes focused on something behind me. I turned to see Rion walking down the stairs. Her eyes settled on us curiously.

"Look at what's right in front of your face," Arata said. "There are plenty of girls here who are in love with you. But, Taichi…" He waited for my gaze to return to his. He looked sober now, almost regretful. "Taichi, Chihaya's not one of them."

I looked down…watched the toe of my shoe kicking the linoleum floor. His words were brutally honest, as usual. I knew it was true. We both did. _It hurts._

His voice was gentler now, sympathetic. "This isn't a contest. Don't miss out on something good just because you want to beat me at this."

His eyes flicked away again and fastened on something behind me. The longing on his face told me Chihaya was now the one descending the stairwell. The girls must be finished.

"I gotta go," I told him, turning back toward my team. "See you tomorrow."

-0-0-0-0-

ARATA

I joined the anxious huddle around the table where an official was laying out the pairings for the semi-final matches. I'd expected to face Taichi sometime today…it seemed like fate. But he and Porky had lost in the third round, the transfer girl Yama-chan in the second. Their only Class A player remaining was Chihaya. Somewhere in my subconscious I was aware that she stood several people away, watching the selections intently.

When my name was drawn, there was a collective hush. Apparently, I'd gained a reputation last year. The one to face me would be…

Shinobu-chan.

This would be difficult. She'd been fevered when we played last year, and still she improved mid-match. Today she would be seeking revenge.

As I stepped away from the table, she accosted me. Her heavy-lidded eyes looked sly as she drawled. "Well, Arata. I had hoped to be in the finals again. Go easy on me, would you?" Her wrath-filled gaze belied her humble words.

Her spunk always made me laugh for some reason. I chuckled. "I should be saying that to you. You improve every time I see you."

"That's right," she recalled. "You were at the Master and Queen match." Her gaze was speculative. "In the audience," she added. Her tone was neutral, but there was no mistaking the spiteful intent.

I smiled, just to annoy her. "Yes, I went to watch my friends."

Her gaze sharpened. "You know that Ayase girl?"

A soprano voice interjected. "Yes! Arata is the one who first showed me competitive karuta. It's because of him that I'm here today." Chihaya had appeared at the Queen's elbow. She wore that flushed, excited look she tended to get around Shinobu-chan.

"Really?" The Queen's eyes widened in genuine surprise for a moment.

She was opening her mouth to comment further, but Chihaya rushed on. "That's right. And we played on a team together…it was so much fun! Only Arata got really sick the day of the tournament, I mean, really sick."

The Queen wore a stunned look as she watched Chihaya ramble.

"Anyway, Shinobu-chan…" The Queen started at the familiar use of her name, but Chihaya continued unfazed. "…if you haven't decided where to go to college yet, you should come to the same one as me and Arata. We're looking at colleges with good karuta teams," she explained as an aside. "Can you imagine how great it would be if we were all on a team together? It would be so fun!"

I watched Shinobu-chan's face as she tried to assimilate Chihaya's outburst. She blinked a couple times, and I winced, waiting for her to blast Chihaya with one of her frigid speeches.

Instead, she turned to me. Looking down her nose haughtily she said, "Where is it you're applying?" Her tone sounded indifferent, but the mere fact that she was asking was telling.

I gave her the names of the two schools where I'd interviewed. "Interesting." With no further comment, she left us.

Chihaya turned a puzzled gaze on me. I shrugged. "She didn't say no," I observed.

Chihaya cocked her head to the side, considering. She broke into a grin. "You're right!"

Hungrily, I took in her sparkling eyes and beaming face. My heart squeezed painfully. _Tonight. I've got to find a time tonight to tell her._

 _Ack! Never mind that—I've got to focus on my match with the Queen_. "Shouldn't you be loading up on chocolate right now?" I asked.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "Good idea!" She took off, and I made my way to the Uruyasu Room.

I narrowly defeated the Queen and ended up facing Chihaya in the finals. It was both surreal and pleasant to kneel across from her here. We mixed the cards together as we had done several times this year. As we positioned them, I caught her shooting calculating glances in my direction.

 _Aha! This is going to be fun!_

As the reader chanted the opening, our eyes caught. Filled with anticipation, I smiled at her.

In answer, her mouth twitched momentarily in a small, mischievous smile. Then she was back to her game face, the determination to win blazing in her eyes.

"… _now the flower blooms."_

We leaned forward over our cards. My skin seemed to tingle, aware of her nearness. I accepted it, and turned it to a tactical advantage, so that I knew immediately the direction in which she was moving, even on those occasions when she reacted before I could hear the syllable.

It was a strange match. Both of us used every strategy we'd learned, and what we knew about each other, to make winning as difficult as possible for our opponent. Chihaya's hair was pushed behind her ear as usual, and her speed seemed faster than last time we'd played. We were straining our minds and our bodies to their best performance. At the same time, our familiarity made it almost relaxing. When I lost a card to her, I marveled at her talent. When I blocked her, it slid off her shoulders, as if she'd never intended to take that card anyway. One time, when I stole the Chihayafuru card from her lower left, she nearly slipped and yelled at me in frustration as she would have in one of our practice matches. She remembered our setting just in time and settled for scowling at me when I returned with it. I chuckled and held my hand up to the reader.

I found the card I would pass to her. It was the one she'd quoted back in January: "People would always ask if I was pining for someone." Since that day, I'd grown attached to that particular card, and always found it easily on the field. I held her eyes as I slid it across the tatami.

The audience murmured, no doubt speculating on our odd behavior. I'd forgotten they were present in the room.

Chihaya looked at the card, staring a little longer than usual. Finally, she chose a position for it, but I thought she seemed flustered.

After that, I gained some momentum, and when the tournament concluded, I was the winner. My Fujioka West friends came to congratulate me, and Chihaya's teammates looked after her. My heart squeezed when I saw that she was wiping tears away. She seemed steady, though, not distraught as she'd been after the Queen match. When we stood to receive our trophies, she didn't look too disappointed.

From that moment, I knew the clock was ticking down. I had to find a way to get her alone.


	26. Chapter 26

ARATA

As I made my way through the lobby, tournament officials kept stopping me to offer congratulations. With mounting concern, I watched Chihaya's group on the opposite side of the room. They were collecting their bags and heading for the exit.

"Excuse me," I said to the man before me. I saw the Misuzawa advisor woman disappear through the glass door into the darkness. "I need to catch someone. Sorry!" I tossed over my shoulder as I hurried after her.

I strode briskly through the door and spied the group walking toward the curb en masse. The tall guy was the center of attention for several of the freshman girls, and their loud banter rang out in the night.

"Chihaya!" I called, breaking into a jog.

She stopped, turning toward my voice. The group stopped too. As I pulled up in front of her, I was conscious of all the eyes on me.

"Uh. Can I walk back with you?"

"Sure. But what about your ride?"

"I haven't called my uncle yet. I'll just ask him to meet me there."

I felt Taichi's eyes on me. Would he try to interfere? Make some excuse why I shouldn't join his group? After a long look, he turned his back and started walking again. The group followed their President.

Chihaya kept pace with me, and I purposely dragged my feet, wanting to fall behind the rest. She was uncharacteristically quiet. Maybe I'd chosen the wrong time.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Sure. I'm just tired." She punctuated her sentiment with a yawn.

I chuckled. "So I see."

"Sorry."

"No, it must be tough competing two days in a row." She made a noise of agreement.

We walked past tall, old trees that shook in the gusty summer breeze. The air was thick with humidity. It would probably rain tonight.

I took a minute to call my uncle and let him know I'd finished and where to pick me up. As I hung up, the thick border of trees fell away and suddenly we were looking down a sloping hillside toward the dark shadow of Lake Biwa. "It's so pretty," Chihaya commented. "I love staying at this inn. It's relaxing to see the lake out of our window. It looks peaceful."

Another gust of wind fanned the reeds at the water's edge, bringing to mind the words of one of the poems. "Hidden bamboo among a field of reeds," I quoted as I watched the silhouetted grass moving. Taking a breath to steel my resolve, I finished the poem. "Though I've concealed myself so far, I wonder if my love for you is too much to hide."

My heart beat rapidly. The rest of the group was well ahead of us now, walking in ones and twos along the sidewalk. Their muted chatter assured me they wouldn't be listening to our conversation.

"Chihaya…" My throat went dry. She turned her face to see what was wrong. Looking into those wide, innocent eyes, I tried to gather my courage. _I don't want to get here next year and have it be too late_ , I reminded myself harshly.

"Chihaya, I like you." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Her eyes grew even wider. "I know this seems like a dumb time to tell you…" I put a hand to my head nervously. Why hadn't I thought this out better?

Hands at my sides, I tried again. "I'm coming to Tokyo next spring, but I don't want to wait that long," I admitted. "Will you go out with me, even though it'll be long distance for a while?"

She stopped walking. I heard her sharp intake of breath. We'd been approaching a hulking building that must be the inn, and we were just beyond the reach of its streetlamps now. I tried to read her face in the half-light. Her mouth had fallen open slightly, and her eyes were still impossibly wide. _Maybe she's in shock?_

I was about to ask when I saw the sparkle of tears filling her eyes. "I like you too, Arata," she breathed. "I like you a lot."

Relief swept through me with the force of a tidal wave. "Ah," I exhaled in a rush. "Hah. That's good. I mean…" The release was making me giddy. "Can we go out then?" I pressed.

She nodded. When she blinked, a single tear spilled over and made a glittering path down her beautiful, pale cheek. "I've never gone out with anyone before," she said. She wrung her hands nervously. "I won't know…anything really."

I couldn't resist that pitiful look any longer. My hand cupped her face, and I wiped the stray tear with my thumb. "We'll figure it out together, okay?" She nodded against my hand, her eyes never leaving mine.

It felt like we were seeing into each other's souls for the first time. Finally, there was no more confusion, no cloud of uncertainty. I loved her. And I could see it…she loved me too.

A raspy voice echoed across the way to us. "Ayase-san. Hurry up."

I hastily dropped my hand.

"Coming," she hollered back.

I smiled apologetically. "You're already tired, and now I've made you late. Sorry."

"Mm," she shook her head dismissively and we began walking again.

"I'll miss you, Arata," she said, eyes on the ground as we moved forward.

"I'll call you," I said. "I can call you a lot more now that we're officially dating." My heart gave a little leap as I put it into words. _We're officially dating!_

She nodded slowly. Her mopey demeanor reminded me that soon we would be apart.

"I'll miss you too," I admitted quietly. We finished the last few meters in silence, conscious of her advisor waiting by the entrance.

"Wataya-san," the woman greeted me stoically. "Congratulations on winning again."

"Thank you very much." I made a polite bow.

"If you'll excuse us," the gray-haired matron said. "It's been a rather long day for all of us."

"I understand." To Chihaya I said, "I'll wait here for my uncle. You go on up and get some rest."

Her tears threatened again. Tendrils of hair had escaped her ponytail to frame her perfect face. With her eyes on me, she clamped her lips together and nodded. I could see it in her expression; she really would miss me. I tried to capture the picture in my brain for the long days ahead.

"I'll call you," I assured her. "Goodnight."

Reluctantly, she turned and headed for the automatic doors. With one last curious look at me, her teacher followed.

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

In a daze, I followed the Empress through the corridors of the inn. _Arata…asked me out._ It kept drumming through my mind as I struggled with disbelief. All these years of waiting and working on my karuta… All the special times we'd shared lately… I hadn't known what he was thinking…hadn't even thought this far ahead myself. I'd been holding onto a desperate hope that he would be in my life again one day, simply because I loved him and wanted to be with him. I hadn't ever dreamed that we might… that we could… even before he was physically present in my day-to-day life, that we could be connected in this way.

But we'd always been connected. Whether it was our love for karuta or our love for one another, there had always been something tethering our souls, even across the many miles.

It was comforting and gratifying to know he felt it too.

Back in our room, we found the futons had already been pushed together, and clothes and toiletries were left strewn about with no sign of their owners. The other girls must have gone to the baths already.

"I'm going to check on the boys," Ms. Miyauchi said. "Go on and get your bath." She left the room mumbling about bringing a male chaperone next time.

Some time later, I returned with my hair wrapped in a towel and my body pleasantly relaxed. As I stepped through the shoji door, I found the girls in a kind of powwow, all sitting in a rough circle on the futons.

"What about the guy from Chiba? He was totally hot for a karuta guy," said Kiyoshi, one of the two freshman Taichi fans. Or maybe they were just boy-crazy in general.

"Suzuki-chan, your hair is so fine," said her counterpart. She was running a brush through the long, damp tresses that were usually captured in a braid.

I collapsed face-first on an unoccupied futon. Kana-chan's scolding voice reached my ears. "Chihaya-chan! Be careful."

"Why? The tournament's over."

"So, Ayase-senpai," one of the Taichi twins called for my attention. I propped my heavy head on one hand, acknowledging her with a look.

She continued. "How do you know that guy who beat you?"

"Yeah," Hanano piped in. "Why did he want to walk back with us anyway?"

I was vaguely aware that all eyes were on me. Hanano looked eager for gossip, and Kana-chan almost fearful. The freshmen wore curious expressions, Rion even more so.

She spoke up before I could. "Wataya-kun won the individual tournament last year as well."

"He's scary," Suzuki murmured timidly.

 _That's not right!_ "No!" I exclaimed, sitting up in a whirl. They all jumped. "Arata is amazing. His karuta is beautiful…and complex. He learned it from his grandfather, who was an Eternal Grand Master!"

They responded with appropriate expressions of awe.

"But he's a really nice person." I continued. "He's been really encouraging to me and Taichi. In fact, he's the reason I wanted to start a karuta team in high school."

"So you met him at a tournament?" Kiyoshi clarified.

I shook my head. "We were childhood friends when he lived in Tokyo," I explained. And then I remembered tonight. My mind replayed that moment, when a resolute look came over his face, followed by the cutest blush in his cheeks. _"I like you," he declared. He said it boldly, even though I could see he was nervous. He was so brave, being the one to speak up._ Admiration sang in my heart.

Remembering my new status, my eyes brightened in excitement. I met the eyes of my teammates, one by one. They all watched without breathing, sensing I had something important to say. "He asked me out," I blurted. I grabbed a pillow and squealed into it.

"What, tonight?!" Hanano exclaimed.

Dropping the pillow, I nodded briskly several times. I couldn't keep the grin from my face.

"You're really dating that guy?"

"Isn't he from someplace far away?"

"How is that going to work?"

The underclassmen fired questions without waiting for an answer. Kana-chan looked sad for some reason, and Rion looked worried. She stood, tying the belt securely around her robe. "I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll be right back."

She slipped out the door while I tried to respond to the enthusiasm of my girlfriends. It was fun and exciting to share this with them. "I've never dated anyone before," I admitted, wrapping my arms around my bent knees.

"Never?!" Kiyoshi was appalled.

Suzuki's quiet voice surprised me. "You must like him a lot," she observed.

I felt the longing in my heart. "Mm." I nodded solemnly. "I do."

Kana-chan's anxious look resolved into a sweet smile she bestowed upon me. "Like the guard's fires kept by the Royal Gate," she quoted the poem. "Burning through the night, dull in ashes through the day, is the love aglow in me."

-0-0-0-0-

TAICHI

On the veranda behind the inn's sitting area, I slouched in one of the deck chairs. I'd come downstairs to purchase tea at the vending machine, and I was captivated by the view of the water through the glass windows. I ended up out here in the dark, staring at the patchy moonlight tinging the surface of Lake Biwa. It suited my melancholy mood.

I'd heard the commotion in the girls' room. I knew what it meant. I didn't know her answer, but—much as I was loath to admit it—Arata usually read people well. If he was taking the chance now, he probably expected a favorable reply.

And, I recalled grimly, Chihaya almost went out with a guy she met on a train, just because he asked her. I had no reason to think she'd turn down Arata, not with the way she went all starry-eyed whenever he phoned.

 _Well, I missed my chance. I should have asked her first. She might've said yes just because I asked._

Everything inside me rebelled at the idea. She might've said yes, but it wouldn't have worked out. Deep down, I knew the truth. Just as Arata had said, she wasn't in love with me.

His words played again in my head. _"There are plenty of girls here who are in love with you… Chihaya's not one of them."_

My mind snagged on the first part of his statement. _There are plenty of girls here who are in love with you._ It almost seemed he'd been prompted to say it by seeing Rion. Had his perceptive gaze picked up on something I'd missed?

" _Look at what's right in front of your face,"_ he'd said. Was it that obvious?

A hand waved up and down inches in front of my eyes. "Earth to Taichi. Anyone home?"

Startled from my musings, I looked up to find Rion standing beside my chair. Her wide amber eyes looked puzzled.

"Yama-chan," I said, surprised to see the subject of my thoughts suddenly before me. "I didn't hear you."

"I know." I caught a quick flash of dimples before she moved to take the chair next to mine. I watched her sink gracefully into the seat, entranced by how adorable she looked wearing the inn's traditionally-patterned robe.

We sat in silence for a minute, staring at the peaceful vista and listening to the cicadas hum in the distance. A gust of wind blew over us and roared in the trees nearby.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hmm? Me? I'm fine," I answered automatically, straightening in my seat.

When she responded, her voice was unsure. "She said…they're going out."

My heart thudded and heaviness settled in my stomach. I looked down at my hands clasped above my knees. "Mm. I figured."

The cicadas droned on. The humidity made me feel sticky. Finally, I said, "Thanks for coming to check on me."

She protested too quickly. "Oh, I wasn't…I was just…getting a drink." She lifted the can in her hand by way of demonstrating.

I chuckled. "Isn't that red bean soup?" I could just make out the label in the half-light.

"Huh?" She looked at it closely. "Oh. Well. It… sounded good."

I gave her a skeptical look.

"What?" She rose to my challenge. "Tell me you're not hungry right now. I mean, those Class A people are monsters! I thought I was in good shape, but all my energy was gone after lunch." She popped the tab off and tipped the liquid into her mouth.

"Yeah. It was tiring," I agreed. "That and trying to keep up with the freshmen. I don't remember us being that silly."

She chuckled, her delicate shoulders lifting as she did. She offered the can to me.

I was going to politely decline, but then I figured, why not? It's Yama-chan. I don't have to watch myself so carefully around her.

"Thanks," I said, taking it from her. The hearty broth felt good in my empty stomach. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stole a glance at Rion. She was looking up at the clouds, her soft lips and the rounded tip of her nose in profile.

" _Look at what's right in front of your face…"_ Something small and tender fluttered in my heart.

What had Arata seen? When she came to Misuzawa, she adamantly denied having designs on me. But…

I began to remember…things I'd been too distracted to notice. The way she brought me this or that before I had to ask for help. How proud and happy she was for me when I won my tournament matches. The delicious tension in the air between us when we faced off across the cards. Her expression when she didn't think I was looking.

She turned and caught me staring. "What?" she asked. Self-consciously she fingered the shiny ends of her chin-length hair.

I handed back the can of soup. "I start cram school a week from Monday," I said.

"Oh, so soon." She looked down at the can held between her knees.

"So…" I drawled. "Do you want to do something Sunday? Before cram school becomes my life?"

Her head snapped up and swiveled to find me. "Do something…together? I mean, just us?" I'd surprised her.

I felt warmth steal over my cheeks. I nodded and held her gaze, waiting, unwilling to offer anything further. I wasn't one hundred percent certain this was the right thing to do, but for some reason this girl inspired me to just charge ahead when the idea seemed fun.

When I didn't take it back, she nodded slowly, still looking somewhat puzzled. "Okay."

A little burst of anticipation bubbled up inside me. I smiled widely. "All right then."


	27. Chapter 27

ARATA

I was already in bed when my phone buzzed on the end table beside me.

 _Maybe it's Chihaya!_

I felt around for it in the darkness and flipped it open. When my eyes adjusted to the glow, I saw there was a message from Taichi.

 _You know she's a complete airhead. She's like 5_ _th_ _from the bottom of our class. She forgets to eat and she gets lost in department stores. She falls asleep in the weirdest places. She's never dated anyone and she's totally naïve when it comes to guys._

 _Be careful with her, okay?_

My lips curved. It was as close to permission as I would get.

I sent back: _I will. Thanks, Taichi._

I continued to stare at my phone. Would it seem be too eager to message Chihaya already?

I remembered her tearful goodbye and decided I didn't care if it was too soon.

 _Good job today. You're really improving. It was fun playing you again._

 _Thanks for saying yes. I'm really glad. Goodnight, Chihaya._

I didn't add it, but I thought it… _I love you._

-0-0-0-0-

TAICHI

Clusters of people passed by as I waited at the agreed-upon spot outside the station. I watched Rion appear among them as she exited the automatic doors. She looked left and right before noticing me and heading my way.

She looked cute today in a sleeveless sundress. The skirt flared mid-thigh, making her legs look all the more appealing.

She hurried up to me. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, it's fine. You didn't have any trouble finding it?"

"No. I'm getting pretty good with the map now."

"You're a quick learner." I smiled comfortably.

"So," she said, "what do you want to do?" She seemed cheerful.

"Want to head over to Yoyogi Park? There's always an interesting crowd there on the weekends."

"Sure. Sounds good," she said brightly.

We walked side by side, weaving through passersby. It was a little awkward, since we were both aware that this was a sort of, but not official, date.

She spoke first. "It's weird having so many days off from karuta practice."

"Well, you guys will start back tomorrow." The grim specter of cram school loomed before me.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone. It's too bad you won't be there."

"I'm going to try to stop by the Shiranami society in the evenings when I can. So I can stay in practice." A thought occurred. "Maybe I should try jogging to class every day to keep in shape," I mused.

"Oh, look! What a huge arcade!" Rion stopped abruptly, looking at the open storefront.

"You want to go in?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling. She looked like an eager little kid. _Adorable._

We made our way into the noisy venue, cluttered with youth at games.

She pulled up in front of a car game. "Hey, let's race." Her eyes gleamed.

"Sure. Let me go get tokens."

She accompanied me and tried to force some money on me, but I wouldn't hear of it—a man's got his pride after all. Her anxiety at that melted away as we returned and took our seats at the game.

Soon we were tearing around the virtual speedway. I was surprised at how she kept up with me. Her little squeals and noises of challenge sounded in my ear.

"Ha! Got you!" she announced as she crossed the finish line just ahead of me. Her eyes sparkled with the thrill of competition.

"Hey, _I_ didn't run over any pedestrians," I ribbed her.

"Sore loser," she teased back.

"All right…" I said, a challenge in my voice. "I happen to be a master at Kung Fu Fighters. Let's see you beat me at that."

When she smiled, that dimple appeared in her cheek. "You're on."

We tried out one game after another, and I was surprised at her enthusiasm, and at her skill at some of them.

"You've spent a lot of time in arcades, haven't you?" We strolled past rows of crazily-lit machines looking for a game we hadn't tried yet.

"I have a big brother, you know."

"Ah, I see. I'm not crazy about the rest of these. How about you?"

"No. You want to go?"

"Yeah, let's."

It was a warm, sunny summer day. As we approached the park, we could hear a rock band playing somewhere. Mature trees in the peak of their greenery were spaced at intervals around the large pond we were approaching.

We turned onto a footpath that followed the shoreline. Here and there couples and families were having picnics on the grass. We talked easily-about school, things new to her in Tokyo, interesting characters we passed.

That was the thing about being with Rion-it was just easy. I didn't worry about her. I didn't have to work at conversation, and she answered my banter with sassy quips that made me smile. In fact, I realized I felt happy being with her.

I stole a look. Her coppery hair bounced as she walked. The soft features of her face just begged to be kissed. My heart skittered as I thought it.

 _I like her. I really do._

I hadn't been able to admit it as long as I was holding onto Chihaya. But like Arata said, it was almost as if it had become a contest…to make Chihaya notice me, to make her forget about Arata. Now that I'd closed the door on that, my heart was free to admit its new captivation.

Her hand swung close to mine. The day was bright, the pond was peaceful, and the sounds of happy people carried on the breeze.

I caught her hand. I saw her eyes widen, but she didn't look my direction. We kept walking as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Do you mind," I asked, waiting for her to turn and acknowledge me. When she did, she looked torn. "Do you mind if we do this," I lifted our entwined hands, "with strings attached this time?"

She still looked confused. "Do you mean…" She trailed off.

She was going to make me say it. My heart sped up as I prepared to pass the point of no return, the moment when she could reject me and leave me embarrassed.

"I want to go out with you." I stated it frankly.

Her eyebrows went up, but otherwise her face held that expressionless mask she'd been teased about at Fujisaki. I waited, dying of mortification. Our steps made the only sound as the tension mounted.

"Okay," she said. A smile began to curve her lips, slowly breaking over her face. She blushed and looked away.

My tension suddenly released, I felt a happy rush. My pleasure bubbled over in teasing. "Okay? Just okay?"

A small giggle escaped her. It occurred to me that maybe she was really happy too.

I liked that.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, keeping up our playful tone. "Uh…thanks for asking?" She put a finger to her lips, thinking. "Or did you really ask?" she wondered aloud.

I squeezed her hand, and we smiled contentedly at one another.

I'd had doubts, but in that moment I knew…this was completely right. If I could see that smile every day, I'd be a happy man.

-0-0-0-0-

CHIHAYA

"Oh," I lamented. "I'm never going to finish in time." I stood in the tiny kitchen of Arata's apartment trying to shape rice balls correctly.

I'd managed by blood, sweat, prayers and tears (and a lot of tutoring from Desktomu) to pass the entrance exam for the same college Arata had in mind. Our first semester was well underway now, but I was still amazed at how much I loved being near him. I wasn't likely to take him for granted after dating long-distance for nine months.

Even though Daddy insisted I keep living at home, I spent a lot of time at Arata's place. We did our homework together, watched TV, and, of course, we played karuta—both here and at club. Sometimes, like tonight, we played house and made dinner together. I was still new to this dating thing, but from what I could tell, I'd be perfectly happy if we spent the rest of our lives like this.

My boyfriend finished putting on tea at the stove and came up behind me. Putting his hands on my waist, he said. "They're our friends. They're not going to care if you're making rice balls when they arrive." He pressed a kiss to my temple before releasing me.

He was sweet like that. His tender attentions made me feel precious. Few would believe the cutthroat karuta champion could be so gentle.

He'd made it to the Master match a few months back. I hadn't been able to watch most of it, since I was facing Shinobu-chan again. I'd been less nervous this time, more prepared. Arata had been able to snatch two games from Master Suo but fell short in the end. I'd been both thrilled and disappointed to have won a game against the Queen. Arata and I both were still training hard for our dream. Next time, I vowed, I'd win two matches.

A knock at the door startled me. Arata said, "I'll get it."

He admitted Taichi and Yama-chan, exchanging warm greetings with them as they kicked off their shoes. Taichi drifted over to the counter where I worked, as Rion and Arata got caught up in a discussion about their math class.

Taichi snitched a plum and popped it in his mouth. "Who knew they'd get along so well?" he commented, casting a glance toward the other two.

"Well, they do have that class together, plus we've seen each other a lot at the Shiranami society."

"And her karuta is a lot like yours."

I agreed. I finished the last of the rice balls and pulled a platter from the cupboard.

"I kind of wish I hadn't got into Tokyo U. It would have been fun if we all could be together."

"But at least you didn't have to go to Kyoto."

"True."

"And you're going to be really successful when you graduate. You'll be super at running a company, I know it."

"Heh." He looked down at his toes self-consciously. He'd come a long way from the braggart he used to be.

Another knock came and Arata opened the door to Desktomu, followed by Kana-chan. They'd been hanging around each other a lot as graduation approached. Hanano said for sure they'd be a couple before long.

I placed the platter of rice balls on the table and went to hug Yama-chan and Kana-chan.

"How are your classes going?" Desktomu asked.

I saw Taichi and Rion going to plop down on the futon couch set against the wall. They'd been here several times now and felt comfortable making themselves at home. As Arata returned to the kitchen for something, I answered my former tutor. "The phys ed classes are fun, but the education classes are totally boring. If you thought our Classic Lit teacher was bad, you should hear my professor."

"And your grades?" he pushed.

"I'm passing," I brushed over it airily, changing the subject quickly. "Have you been going to the Suihoku Society much?" I asked them both. I led them to the small sitting area where Taichi and Rion were keeping up one of those private conversations they tended to have. My heart warmed as I saw the intimate smiles they shared.

I'd been surprised when Taichi showed up at club one day to pick up Yama-chan after his cram school let out early. She'd blushed and left with him while the rest of us looked questions at one another. When our senior year resumed in the fall, it was clear they were a couple. They ate lunch together a lot and laughed easily. The girls at school practically cried the first time they walked down the hall holding hands.

Taichi didn't wear that worried look anymore. Yama-chan lightened his spirit somehow. Seeing him happy made me happy as well.

"We haven't been there much lately," Kana-chan interrupted my reminiscences. "We've been trying to get used to college classes. It's a lot more work than high school, isn't it?"

"Oh, but Kana-chan we have to get you into Class A so you can become a reader one day. It's awful that Sudo-san is one and you're not. Although," I mused, "he does have some talent for it."

Arata appeared with drinks for Taichi and Rion. He'd already learned everyone's preferences from prior visits. He was smart like that, more observant than me. He turned back to the kitchen, and my eyes followed his square shoulders.

"Kanade's been doing great lately," Desktomu defended her. I saw Taichi raise his eyebrows. Even I had noticed the familiar use of Kana-chan's name. "She'll make Class B in the next tournament for sure."

"Have you seen Porky at the Society?" I asked. I hadn't known I'd miss him so much, too.

Taichi butted in. "When are you going to start calling him by his real name?"

"Shut up, Taichi. He doesn't mind."

Arata returned and set three glasses in front of us. "Thank you," Kana-chan smiled sweetly at him. She'd warmed quickly to his polite manners. As she reached across Desktomu to claim her drink, I noticed his cheeks flush.

"Well, it's too bad he couldn't come this time," Rion said. Arata folded his lanky frame to the floor beside me and I felt whole again.

"Or Shinobu-chan," I said with regret.

One of Arata's low chuckles warmed my heart. "I expect it will be a long time before she takes you up on that."

"I got her to come to our college and join our team," I disputed.

"True," he admitted, giving me an affectionate smile. I almost got lost in it.

"Chihaya can talk anyone into anything when it comes to karuta," Taichi quipped.

When we'd finished catching up, Arata asked the group, "So do you want to eat first or have a match?"

Rion spoke up. "Girls against the guys!" That sparkle appeared in her eyes; her competitive nature was peeking out.

"That's fine with me," Kana-chan said.

A fire rose inside me. This was everything I could ask for…the people so dear to me chatting happily together, my first love by my side, and the game that captivated my heart.

With a fierce smile, I cried, "Let's play!"

THE END

T **hanks for staying with me through this looooong story. If you liked it, please take a moment to Favorite it so others will find it. If you like Kimi Ni Todoke, I've also written a sequel for that anime, called Ryu's Fan (it's shorter, I promise!), so check it out. Blessings!**


End file.
